Arranged Marriage
by Littlemissjalee
Summary: Anna, a young blonde girl, gets whisked away into a darkfairy-tale world. Soon after her parents are murdered, she is forced into an arranged marriage with a handsom young man named Kaden. Little does she know, he's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

The feeling was back. The sensation of need, not necessarily want, was burning through his throat and his teeth were aching to bite into soft warm flesh. Derek raced through the forest, faster than any human could comprehend. Human blood can satisfy this need, but Derek could not stand the thought of taking blood from something that looked like him, only lived.

Up ahead of him, he saw a deer, and right now it would have to do. Derek felt his long sharp white fangs start to grow and tingle in his mouth. He crouched down in a bush ready to pounce. Then he paused... and waited for the deer to turn away so he could make a surprise attack.

Derek has been a vampire for 276 years now. He was changed after his 17th birthday by a vampire who had bloodlust; he had changed his whole family.

The deer turned around and now was his chance. He got ready... then... SNAP! A rather loud sound scared it away, and Derek gave a low growl. With all of his inhuman strength he could have easily caught it but he was mad and he wanted to find out what made his dinner run away.

Derek moved towards the sound. He hid behind a tree then peered around it but instead of seeing another animal he saw a girl. He was shocked and confused, what would a girl be doing in the middle of a huge dangerous forest in the dead of night. Derek looked at her again, she didn't look overly scared, she looked more frustrated than anything else.

This girl had long straight blonde hair with black underneath. She was very pretty even for a human. The girl sat down on a tree stump and looked around her. When she looked in Derek's direction, he noticed that she had beautiful light blue eyes but she didn't see him.

Derek debated for a long time if he should reveal himself to her or not. He decided to wait for his brother Kaden who would be hunting somewhere near by.

As if by cue, Kaden appeared beside him and stared intently at the girl.

"Hello young brother," Kaden said in a whisper that would never have been heard by human ears.

"Hello Kaden," Derek hated it when he called him that; he was only one year younger than him.

"She's a mortal," Kaden stated.

"Yes, I realized that. That's why I waited for you so we could decide whether or not we should kill her or not."

Kaden continued to stare at the blonde girl for a long time, then he sighed and looked over to his brother, "Leave her be."

"Alright, but are we just going to leave her here?" Derek asked.

Kaden shrugged, "Sure. I do not care what happens to her. I just don't want to see her get killed by you."

"Fine," Derek agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

With that Kaden left and was gone. His parents had told him to hurry home when he was done hunting because there was something that they needed to talk to him about that was very important.

When he reached his giant stone palace he went straight to his father's study, where he found both of his parents. He sighed as he closed the door. He now knew what this was all about and he didn't want to hear it. He should have figured it out earlier. If he had, he would have stayed out longer, but it was too late now. His mother and father looked at him and they had worried expressions on their faces.

Kaden cleared his throat, "You said you wished to speak with me."

His mother spoke," Yes... um... please sit down Kaden," she motioned to a chair by his fathers desk. He did so.

Now his father spoke, "Kaden, I am going to put this simply. Your mother and I are worried about you."

"So I noticed," Kaden sarcastically but monotonely stated.

His mother sighed, "You are the prince of this palace. The next rightful heir. But you have no wife yet and we are worried that you will never find a woman and take the throne. We have introduced you to all of the other vampire princesses and you have not shown an interest to any of them."

"You are 18 now and now is the time to be thinking about marriage," his father explained.

"Yes, but how can I marry a woman I do not love? Is that not what marriage is all about? Love? None of the woman you have introduced me to seem right for me! They are all too girly and preppy and snobby and I would go as far as to say sluty!" Kaden exclaimed.

" Yes, we see that but time is running out..." his mother stated sadly.

"Then I guess I will not take the throne..." Kaden said.

Now his father was angry beyond belief and he stood up, "Fine! We will pick a woman for you to wed and you better like her because you have no choice in the matter! And all of your fantasies of marriage being about love has got to end!" he bellowed.

Kaden did not say anything, he just looked down for a while, " As you wish father."

His father slowly sat back down. While his mother was standing off to the side with her arms wrapped around herself as if they would protect her from her husbands rage.

"You may leave," his father said.

Without a word Kaden got up and strode over to the door. When he reached for the door handle his father stopped him.

"Kaden."

He slightly turned his head to the side but continued to face the door.

"You had better make the marriage work... for your own sake."

Then Kaden quickly and silently left to his room on the top floor. When he reached his room he took off his shoes and shirt and laid in his bed in just his jeans. The hot summer weather seemed to calm him.

Kaden thought over what his father said and he knew that he was right.

He ran his hands through his black hair and he pushed it out of his eyes. His hair made him look emo with his very pale skin and light brown eyes.

He thought of all of the vampire princesses his mother and father might choose for him and he gave a long sigh. All he could do was hope for the best. Then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

After his brother had left, Derek finished with his hunt. When he was satisfied, he started to think about the blonde girl and he became curious. He ran back to where they had left her and she was still there. The girl was sitting with her back against the stump in the middle of the little clearing. Only now she had her face in her hands and her knees brought up to her chest. It looked like she was crying.

Derek felt sorry for her, he shifted his weight and a twig made a loud snap. Her head shot up and her eyes were scanning through the trees and into the darkness. Derek cursed himself for being so careless, then he looked back at the blonde girl. Her eyes were red rimmed and when she quickly wiped away her tears she stood up.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice wavering, "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"He sighed and hoped for the best and he stepped out of the darkness. She was facing away from him and she didn't here him. Derek cleared his throat. The blonde quickly spun around on her heel to face him. She had a look of fear plastered on her face, when she realized that he was just a person she immediately calmed down but she was still cautious.

"Who are you?" she asked and Derek thought she had a beautiful voice. Even for a mortal.

He cleared his throat, "My name is Derek and you are?"

Derek tried to listen to her mind to find out what she was thinking but it turned out blank. He was confused, all vampires can read the thoughts of any person but he couldn't read hers.

The girl seemed to be studying him, debating whether she can trust him or not. But she soon gave up because he was probably the only help she was ever going to get.

"My name is Anna," she finally said.

Derek smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Anna gave him a small quick smile, she wrapped her arms around herself, "Um, I was wondering... Do you think you could help me find my way out of here?"

Derek hesitated then smirked, "Well of course."

He slowly went over to her and he placed a hand on her forehead, she slightly flinched from his cool touch then she passed out.

Derek caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and he ran towards the nearest town that he suspected she lived in. He got there in under a minute, he looked at Anna still in his arms and she was starting to wake up.

"Where do you live?" he asked her.

Anna looked like she was too weak to ask how they got here so fast so she simply said, "620 Coatline Rd." She then fell asleep in his arms.

The town was quite small and it was fairly close to where his home is. Derek quickly took Anna to her house.

When he got there everyone seemed to be asleep, it was 3am after all. He went to the front door but it of course was locked so he walked to the side of the house to a window. It was unlocked , he opened it and climbed in with Anna.

Her room was easy to find and when he did he placed Anna on her bed under her covers and leaving her clothes on.

Derek stared down at her for a moment then left and he went home to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Anna woke up the next morning at 11. She was slightly confused, the last thing she remembered was being lost in the forest. She looked down at herself to see that she was still in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday.

She shrugged and went to the washroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later she got out and got dressed in jeans and a green low-cut v-neck t-shirt when suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream and glass smashing coming from downstairs. Anna ran as fast as she could downstairs.

Anna ran into the living room and froze at the sight before her. Both of her parents were laying on the floor dead with a pool of blood surrounding them.

Anna let out a high pitch scream as her hand flew to her mouth, "MOM! DAD!... NOO!" she screamed.

Anna looked up and she saw two men standing in the middle of her living room. Anna's whole body started to shake and when the guys looked up at her it felt as if her blood froze in her veins. They both had jet-black hair, they were both dressed completely in black and they were deathly pale. But the thing that scared Anna most was the fact that both of their eyes were red!

"Who are you?" Anna managed to ask in a whisper as she slowly took a few steps backwards away from them.

They both ignored her question but they stared at her and one smiled at her, "She will do just fine. Get her." he commanded.

Only one word was in her head right now, run, but the look on her face probably gave her thought away because both of the guys lunged at her. She tried to run but as soon as she turned around she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She let out a loud scream and then everything went black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for but when I did finally wake up it was pretty dark outside and Anna noticed that she was in a car, which was just stopping. She heard the engine turn off and two doors open. Her door was opened and someone pulled her out rather roughly.

He held onto her arm tightly as he pulled her towards the building. But let me rephrase that, this was not just any building, it looked more like a castle. Anna stood before the Victorian-styled house, all she could do was stare. It was magnificent and it was probably the oldest looking building she had ever seen in her life. One of the two men got her bags while the other one spoke to Anna.

"Follow me," he said, then he started to walk towards the house with Anna following close behind.

As they reached the two huge wooden double doors they both opened automatically. All three of them stepped in.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside, the carpets were red, and the drapes were red and the walls black. Everything was cleaned and polished, and they seemed to be very dark people, from what Anna could tell. For lack of a better word, it was 'perfect'.

"This way," the pale guy said as he went up the spiral stairs.

Anna followed him until he stopped in front of two doors, he turned to face her.

"You will now be meeting the King and Queen as well as the Prince that you are to marry. So I suggest you make a good first impression," he looked her up and down, "I guess you attire will have to do."

He sighed as he knocked on the doors, pushed them open and stood off to the side so Anna could enter. When she did he closed the doors behind her, leaving her all alone in what she thought was an empty study. But then she heard talking ahead of her. The room was huge and filled with dust-covered books. Anna timidly walked forward and then froze.

She saw a man, who she presumed was the King. He looked to be about 35 years old with black hair and a small beard. She also saw a beautiful woman, the Queen, who had curly brown hair and creamy brown eyes.

Then Anna saw the Prince, and her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous, and as you can tell, breath taking. His hair was raven-black and spiky, it came down to just in front of his eyes, which were an icy light blue color. He was very pale, as were the Kind and Queen, and he was very toned.

Anna realized that she was holding her breath, so she slowly let it out and took a deep lung-full of air.

"Hello," the King said.

"H-hello," Anna stuttered.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the King said.

"T-thank y-you," Anna stuttered once again.

Anna looked at the Prince but he seemed to be very uninterested in her at all and for some reason that made her feel sad and unwanted. She was slightly confused with herself, why should she care what he thought of her, he barely knew her and she barely knows him either. Anna could tell this was going to be one hell of a marriage..

"What is your name dear?" the Queen asked Anna.

"Anna..," she said.

"Well Anna, this is your new fiancé, Prince Kaden," the King informed her, as he gestured over to the very attractive guy.

But Kaden just gave Anna a glare. And if looks could kill, Anna would be dead. It was as if he was glaring daggers at her and as if it was her fault that they were going to be married.

Anna slightly bowed her head to him, "Hello."

Kaden continued to glare at her but then just looked away from her and out the window while he muttered something unintelligible.

There was an awkward moment of silence that followed after that. Then the King cleared his throat, "Well then, Anna, we hope you like it here and that you and Kaden get along well," he gave a meaningful glance at his son, "We will have you shown to your room and you will get a tour of the palace tomorrow."

As it by cue, the man who brought Anna there appeared behind her and escorted her out as she nodded good-bye.

The man showed Anna to her room, which was on the fourth floor, and across the hall was Kaden's room.

When Anna went in her room the man left her alone. She noticed that her suitcases were at the foot of the rather large bed.

Her room was huge! She had two French glass double doors leading to a balcony, which had a beautiful view of a garden and a pond below. One wall was a huge walk-in closet and there was another door that led to a bathroom. The carpet and drapes were red in here as well as everywhere else in the entire palace. But the sheets on the huge king sized bed were gold and black. Anna was so tired that she quickly changed and crawled into the bed, and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

"You cannot be serious! You expect me to marry a mortal?" Kaden bellowed as soon as the blonde girl Anna had gone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do," my father stated.

"But that's unbelievable! She doesn't know anything about what we are! How is she to rule vampires by my side if she is a mortal? A human!" he exclaimed.

"Well, when the time is right you will have to tell her about what we are and after you two are married you will have to change her! Remember this Kaden, if you are not happy with our choice which you clearly are not, you could have prevented this!"

Kaden had nothing to say right away, his father was right after all. If only he had tried to get to know the other vampire princesses better, there would be no problems. No secrets to hide and no unnecessary pain to inflict on a poor innocent young beautiful girl.

Wait... did I just say that the girl was beautiful? No, I couldn't have, she is a mortal after all. He pushed that thought out of my head.

"What if I don't want to tell her about us? What if I don't want to change her?" I asked acidly.

My father sighed, "She will have to find out sooner or later. It's just your choice whether it is going to be the easy way or the hard way.."

I looked away from my father, I could not believe what he was saying. This is so unlike him.

Then finally my mother, who had been quiet the whole time spoke up, "Why don't you get to know her better? I'm sure Anna is a very nice young woman. I am sure you will grow to love her..."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I will do this for you mother, not because I want to."

And with that I left them. I was going to go to my room but I decided against it and go hunting instead. Seeing as how my human fiancé would be right across the hall from me, I would have to be careful and not take any chances. Just in case I couldn't control my hunger for blood when I am around her. I ran into the forest and I would not return until much later.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story was not completly written by Littlemissjalee. I helped in the writing process, and have been woking on the editing process for at least a year. Some chapters have not been touched by me, excet for editing purposes.**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

~Dream~

I was wandering through the giant palace at night. It was very quiet... too quiet. Every light was suddenly turned off, I spun around. My heart was now beating in my throat. I peered into the darkness of the long hallway and suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of red eyes were right in front of me. I jumped back startled, a figure seemed to materialize right in front of me, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, because it was Kaden standing there. I slightly relaxed, but then he bared his teeth at me and growled, a deep sound in the back of his throat. His eyes were once again red and when I looked at his mouth I saw that he had two large canine fangs. I opened my mouth to scream but the sound never came out as Kaden lunged towards me and just when he was about to sink the long pointy fangs into my neck everything stopped and went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anna's Normal P.O.V.**

I sat bolt upright in my bed screaming at the top of my lungs. My whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the sheets were all tangled and twisted up around me.

I noticed that there was a thunderstorm and somehow the two doors that lead to the balcony had been opened. The wind was making them bang against the walls and the curtains were being blown into room. They were a little bit wet and I could see that it was slightly raining into my room. I reluctantly got up and closed the doors.

The thunder made a loud booming noise, I gave a small squeal and jumped on the bed, hiding under the covers. As you can probably tell, I am afraid of thunderstorms, it is a bit of a childhood phobia.

I looked at the clock, it is 5:30 am, so me being the smart one that I am decide to just wait out the storm. The thunder made a loud boom once again, and I knew that my plan was not going to work out. I got out my iPod, I listened to some soothing music, and eventually I fell back asleep.

I woke up at 6:45 and the storm had stopped, I decided to get up out of bed.

I took a quick 15-minute shower and when I got out, I realized that I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. I sighed as I wrapped the rather small towel around my body, it just covered all of my 'parts' if you catch my meaning. I walked out of the bathroom and when I was only halfway to the closet, I realized that I was not alone in my room. I spun around to face my bed and sitting there on the edge was Kaden.

I froze staring at him in shock while I was thinking, 'Why the fuck is he in my room?' He was wearing faded blue jeans and a loose-fitting shirt that was only buttoned up halfway, and it was openly revealing his well toned, but rather pale, chest. I stifled a gasp.

I decided to break the silence, "Um... Hi?"

Kaden must not have realized that I was even there in the room with him until that very moment, because when he looked up, rather startled by the sound of my voice, he looked completely shocked to see me. Especially since my body is only covered by a very small towel.

He looked down and I think I saw a small blush creep across his face, "Oh... Hi... I'm sorry. I am supposed to escort you down to the kitchen for breakfast and then give you a tour of the palace..."

"Oh, ok thanks.." when he didn't make a move to leave I continued, "Uh... Do you think you could wait outside for me so I can get dressed without you being in the room?"

He slightly blushed once again, "Oh, yea, sorry," Kaden quickly got up and strode out of the room very gracefully.

Once the door closed behind him, I let out a long breath. I shook it off and went over to my suitcases. I took out a pair of blue tight skinny jeans, a coral pink halter top and plain white flats.

After I got dressed I quickly went into the washroom to put on a little bit of make-up so I would at least look a little bit more presentable. Black eye-liner, black mascara, and a tiny bit of sparkly silver eye shadow. I didn't like to put too much make-up on and my mother had always told me that I looked very beautiful without any make-up but just this little bit brightens up my whole face.

I brushed through my hair and left it hanging, wet down my back so it can air-dry. Luckily it dries straight even without touching it. When I finally decided that I was decent enough I went out to Kaden.

When I opened the door he looked very frustrated, angry and impatient all at once. I had half a mind to turn around right there and stay in my room. But I knew that would be rude so I quietly closed the door behind me and looked down at my feet.

He glared down at me, "What took you so long?"

I looked at my watch, I had only taken 10 minutes. It was clearly a rhetorical question but me being me answered anyway, "It was only ten minutes.. geez you need to calm down," this guy is getting on my nerves so I sarcastically added in a quiet whisper so he wouldn't hear, "Soorry Mr. Spaz..."

His eyes bore deep into mine and I swear they flashed red for a moment.. but wait people's eyes can't change to red, it's not normal. I gasped, it reminded me of my dream.. No, Kaden isn't a vampire, they don't even exist! I must have just imagined it.

"What did you say to me?" he questioned me in a very deep and evil voice.

Just the sound of it made a shiver run down my spine, "Nothing.."

He took a small step towards me, closing the space in between us so our bodies were almost touching, he bent his head down so his face was right beside my ear, "Good, that's what I thought," he whispered, "And for the record, you just might want to watch what you say to me.. For your own sake.."

I was breathing deeply now, trying to maintain my calm, but it wasn't working all that well, I was practically hyperventilating. God, for a hot guy he can be scary. I simply nodded my head.

"Good," he turned and started to walk down the hall, he probably didn't care that he scared the shit out of me, "Follow me," I reluctantly did and I basically had to jog to keep up with his fast pace.

I was starting to wonder why he hated me so much, I mean, yeah he was forced into this marriage like me and yeah I did just diss him but come on he doesn't even know me. I can be a really nice fun person, when someone isn't scaring me and being a dick-head.

When we got to the kitchen he stopped abruptly and quickly spun around. I was busy looking at everything around me that I didn't notice him just standing there, so I naturally collided into him. With the momentum I still had from me basically speed walking I started to fall backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to make contact with the ground, but I didn't fall to the floor, but instead I felt a pair of cool strong arms wrap around my torso. I slowly opened my eyes and Kaden's face was only a few centimeters away from mine. His icy blue eyes stared intently into my own blue ones.

My eyes slowly fell down to look at his full, perfectly sculpted lips and I automatically wondered what it would feel like to kiss them, and feel them against my own. But at the rate our little friendship set-up thing was going on, it was never going to happen.

I looked back up into his eyes but he wasn't looking into my eyes, but rather he was looking down at my lips... I found myself wondering if he was thinking the same thing.. But I knew that it was highly doubtful.

Then as if he just came out of a trance he looked back up into my eyes, and he glared at me as he stood me back up to my feet.

"Sorry.." I said quietly.

Kaden just grunted, "You can have whatever you want. All of the food is in there," he pointed to a big cupboard that was behind me, "I will be back shortly," and with that he left.

I sighed happy to finally be alone and away from him for a while, then I went to the cupboard and I got out some cereal and poured myself a bowl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

I was extremely mad at my mother, but then again this could also be, in part, my fault. I can't even believe I agreed to do this.

I was leading the pathetic girl to the kitchen, so she could eat something, after she had called me 'Mr. Spaz', how can she be so childish.

She has only been here for one night and she already knows how to make me so angry with her that I could kill her! I had almost taken her life back there. Her scent is amazing. It has been a very long time since a human scent had me so intoxicated by it. I am surprising myself with how well I am able to resist her blood.

She doesn't even realized how dangerous I am. It's not like I can just tell her why she has to be careful about what she says to me, but if threats are the only thing that can get the message across for her, then so be it.

I figured out that the only way for me to be distracted from her scent is to be mad at her, which isn't that hard from the way she always seems to be able to provoke my temper. But I hate doing it! I am essentially a very nice guy and I am rarely angry with anyone especially a girl whom I am supposed to marry.

I got her to the kitchen and I turned around to face her. I wanted this to be quick so I could bring this problem of me marrying Anna before I killed her, to my mother's attention.

She wasn't looking where she was going and I should have done something to make her stop but of course I didn't. Anna bumped into me and fell backwards. I reached out for her, wrapped my arms around her body and held her close.

I could feel her warm blood pulsing under my fingertips and I could smell her scent. It was all to welcoming.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and I noticed for the first time that her eyes were the same color as mine and they were very beautiful. They were hypnotizing and they seemed to draw me in. My face was very close to hers already but her eyes seemed to bring me closer.

I realized that I was staring at her and just before I looked away from her, she broke our eye contact and looked down and I looked down as well. Her lips looked unbearable! I wanted to feel their warmth, I wanted to feel how soft they would be against my lips. I was completely lost in my thoughts when I suddenly remembered that she is a human, that we are two very different people, we should be forced to be together and that I hated her!

I glared at her as I stood her up, "Sorry.." she said quietly.

But I honestly didn't care, I needed to get away from her for a minute, "You can have whatever you want. All of the food is in there." I pointed to the cupboard, "I will be back shortly," I told her then I ran to my mothers painting room. I had to speak with her now!

I burst through the double doors, "I can't do this!" I bellowed.

My mother quickly turned around to face me, completely startled by my entrance, "What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"Anna! I can't be near her! Her scent is all too enticing and I can just barely resist it! I am very surprised that I haven't killed her yet! Oh and that's not all! She is so annoying! Everything she says makes me so angry that I could kill her faster than she could say 'Sorry'! I know it's not her fault that I seem to have a short temper towards her but I can't help it! She doesn't deserve it! She doesn't deserve me!"

"Oh, Kaden it cannot be that bad, " she walked over to me and gave me a hug and a small kiss on my head.

I sighed, "No, mother, you do not understand! I just... I can't... I'm not... I'm not strong enough to go through with something this un-natural! I'm not going to be strong enough to resist her forever!"

"Well you have been able to resist her for this long so that must account for something... You must be patient with yourself. Just think, if you keep resisting her the easier it will get for you every time. Give yourself a couple of days and see what happens. Maybe you will fall in love with her after you get to know her. I'm sure she doesn't mean to make you angry, she just doesn't know you well enough yet, so just get to know her better. And no you're wrong she is lucky to have you, any woman would be."

I glared over to my mother, "Fine I will be patient but I will not fall in love with her, trust me on that. I will never fall in love with a human! Not after what they did to Esemay!"

My mother sighed, "Well you may not think that you will but I do.. Anyway just stick to my advice; get to know her. For all you may know, this may be the human that you end up falling for. So just forget about your differences for a while and go back to her."

I looked down at the ground, " Fine," I walked over to the door and turned towards my mother, "But don't keep your hopes up about me falling in love with Anna."

I ran back down to the kitchen, but I enter at a normal 'human' speed. Anna had just finished eating, she quickly spun around when she noticed she wasn't alone any more.

She looked down with a small blush across her face since she was unable to hold my deep gaze. Now I was starting to wonder about my mother's words, 'Would I fall in love with this girl?" No. I shook off the thought, it was never going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

*Anna's P.O.V.*

the remaining part of the day, Kaden gave me a tour of the rest of the palace. I'm glad he went where ever it was. He seemed to be in a bit better mood than earlier, which I was grateful for. Damn, can he ever be scary! Granted he was still mad, I can't imagine anyone doing this, and actually enjoy it. So I don't blame him.

He didn't seem to want to talk all that much but when he did, he was relatively nice and the odd time he would be funny, but it was always short lived. We got to know each other a bit better, well to an extent, and we are into some of the same things.

We both like basketball, and horseback riding. But there are some things that we both seem to disagree on. I love to read and write poems, but Kaden hates to do things that are quiet and lack movement and excitement. Kaden like to go for camping and hunting trips, while I hate anything to do with killing an animal and I don't like camping all that much cos camping requires you to be agile. While I am a klutz so it doesn't really go well with me.

But I am willing to let those minor details slide, and I hoped that Kaden would too. If I could put up with one week-end of camping, then I am sure he can put up with spend a little bit of time reading a book and writing a little poem. If this whole marriage thing happens to work out, maybe one day we could recite poetry to each other... I know that sounds really corny, but I love it and I think it would be a great way to show someone that you love them.. without getting physical.

Now there is something I am not looking forward to. The mere thought disgusts me, I hope he doesn't mind adopting because there is no way in hell that I will ever sleep with him. He is an ass hole and a jerk no less, so it's not like I would even enjoy it...

But enough of that, it is finally time for dinner. I was slightly nervous, is this the kind of place where the whole family eats together at a huge dinner table, and throughout the whole thing it is awkwardly silent? I was very relieved when Kaden took me to the kitchen and told the cook to make something for me to eat... only for me. He said that he is supposedly not hungry and both of his parents were busy. So I would be eating alone.

While I was eating, Kaden stared at me. I started to feel very self-conscious. Was my face suddenly covered in zits? Was a second head growing on my cheek? I knew these were both stupid ideas but still, I hate it when people stare at me.

After a few minutes he started to look a little frustrated and confused and, finally, breaking the awkward silence between the two of us he spoke, "What are you thinking about?"

I was confused and caught slightly off guard by the randomness of this question, but I still answered truthfully, "Well I am actually wondering if there is something wrong with my face.."

He gave me a funny look like I was stupid, "Why would you think that?"

I gave him a little smile then looked down at my plate. A little blush was starting to spread across my cheeks, "Because you can't seem to stop staring at me."

I looked back at Kaden's face to see how he would react and respond to me.

He looked away from me and he hid he face a bit, "Sorry.." I noticed that he wasn't blushed or anything, it looked like he was trying to control himself from doing something that he would most likely regret later.

I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't able to make him blush but rather make him angry. Yet he was able to make me blush like a retard and I don't even like him! Or did I? No! Defiantly not.

I looked back down at my food, "It's alright." I said then I shoved some more food in my mouth.

I swallowed and sighed quietly. Kaden looked at me again, "Are you done?"

I looked at my plate, there was one more bites worth of food so I shoved it in my mouth and nodded.

"Alright, then I will now show you back to your room," Kaden told me.

He quickly got up and started to walk away. I guess I am supposed to leave the plate there, so I followed after him. He was walking at a normal pace now and he didn't look like he wanted to kill me.

We finally got to my room and he turned to me, "Here, you are."

I nodded, "Yea, thanks. And thanks for the tour.. you have a very nice home."

"Thank-you," he replied.

We both just stood together awkwardly in the hall for a moment, staring intently into each other's eyes. I noticed Kaden lean forward a bit, but he took a step back instead as if he gave his decision a second thought.

"Good-night." Kaden almost whispered, then he turned around and basically ran into his room.

Slightly stunned I went into my own room. What was he going to do? Kiss me? Make inexcusable love to me? I knew those were both very unlikely, but I couldn't help but wonder about my kissing theory.. I shrugged it off, for now, I will ask him about it some other time. I got changed into some p.j's and got in my nice warm comfy bed. I feel asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning, to someone knocking rather loudly on my door. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 AM. It seemed like a reasonable time to get up so I groaned as I swung my legs out of bed and I slowly made my way over to the door.

When I opened it, I wasn't surprised to see Kaden there, fully dressed in jeans and a tight-ish t-shirt which showed off his muscles proudly.

I hadn't noticed how built he was. I had just assumed that he would be completely scrawny, but instead he is nicely built. Not freakishly buff, but just enough to get any girl staring, which is what I realized I was doing. Horrified, I slightly shook my head and looked up at his face. But he wasn't looked at my face but rather my body and he had one eye-brow raised.

I was confused, why would he look at me like that? I tensed up a bit. Did I forget to put on some pants? Was I not wearing a shirt? I freaked out a bit, but then calmed down when I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing really short booty shorts (well at least it was something) and a tight white tank top.. no bra (my boobs are pretty perky and who wears a bra to bed?)

Then I figured out why he was looking at me like that, and if you can't figure it out, you might want to repeat a grade. At school I was never popular, but I was never a loser or anything. I had a lot of friends and they were friends with some popular people. Needless to say my friends would take me to the parties, which I always tried to get out of, but I always failed miserably. The guys would always get drunk and they would always come on to me. But it was only because of one thing, god's gift to me... my boobs.

Yea there were on the edge of being a C-cup and it's not like a flaunt them or anything, but still. The only reason I was ever noticed was because of my boobs. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have them I would be a nobody, so in a way I used to be grateful for them.

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave a long loud sigh as I cleared my throat, "Um Kaden? Eye's up here." I said as I made a motion from my boobs at my face.

He looked at me funny, as he tried to figure out what I meant and when he did in fact figure it out his eye's widened and he looked away from me totally embarrassed. A small blush started to creep up his neck to his cheeks, "S-sorry." He stuttered.

I smiled inwardly at myself. Yes! I had finally made him feel like an idiot! I had a little party in my head. It was rather short lived and I broke the silence, "So? What do you want?"

I guess I sounded a bit cocky and full-of-myself because he glared back at me, his blush now gone. He looked like he wanted to kill me again, and I got a little scared, "I was told to inform you that we are going to be hosting a ball in two days."

"Really? What's the occasion? Oh, and I just want to tell you that I can't dance very well. Also, why couldn't you tell me this later? I'm sure you didn't have to wake me up this early to tell me that the ball is in two days. I may be a girl, but it doesn't take me that long to get ready." I sarcastically added.

He glared at me again, "Well, first off it is to celebrate our... marriage. My parents thought that it would be a good idea, for you to get to know the people that you are soon going to be ruling. We also figured that you would not know how to dance so this morning we have set up a dance lesson. Now, that is why I woke you up this early. The lesson starts at eight. So, seeing as you are a girl I thought that one hour would be long enough for you to get ready in time. Please dress in something nice, fancy, and actually presentable. Like a dress. You can find those in your closet. It's the big door with all of the clothes in it." He smirked at me when he finished with his last sentence.

I scoffed, Wow.. he is officially the biggest jerk ever!

I put my hands on my hips, I was starting to get pissed off with his I'm-better-than-you-and-everything-else-in-the-world attitude, "Oh yea really? I didn't know that. Do you want to come in here and show me where it is, or maybe even draw me a map? And since you are on a roll here do you want to help me take a shower and get dressed? Cause I know you really want to, and I probably don't know how to do any of that on my own anyways."

He smirked, "Is that an invitation?" he asked in the most perverted way.

I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door in his face.

I leaned up against the door as I tried to calm myself down, he had went back into his room when my door was closed. God! He can make me so mad sometimes! I sighed and decided to just get ready for the stupid dance lesson.

I'm not gonna lie, if I didn't want to publicly embarrass myself at this thing then I had better take to lesson. I do not, and I repeat, do not! understand this guy at all. I try and try and try. Then just when I think I have him all figured out... BAM! He is suddenly like a whole new person that I have to figure out again..

I swear he is bipolar or something. One minute he is fine, calm, normal.. ok I like it, then I do or say one little thing and, oh wait, I hate you, and this little war type thing starts happening between the two of us. But I have decided that I am not going to try to figure him out. I am going to just take it him as he comes, and hope for the best possible out-come.

I took a quick shower, blow-dried and straightened my hair and put some black eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes, black mascara, and some sparkly eye shadow on my eye lids, all in 30 minutes flat. I have to say, I was pretty proud of myself.

I walked over to my closet that Kaden had pointed out to me earlier as if I was a retard. I already knew where it was, I'm not that stupid, and it is pretty obvious. I hate how he treats me sometimes, kinda like I am mentally challenged or something dumb like that.

But whatever, it doesn't matter, if he is gonna treat me like that then I will treat him the exact same way. I stepped into the closet... H o l y c r a p... It is huge! It is about the same size as my room at my old house, and not to brag or anything but even that was big. I looked straight back and saw a loveseat couch and on both sides of the walls were shelves and cupboards and hangers full with clothes!

I will admit, I was completely stunned... I didn't know what to do or say. But what came out was a loud high pitch squeal of pure excitement. I raced toward the clothes looking at each one, holding them all up to my body and looking at myself in the mirror. Everything was gorgeous and all of it looked to be my size! Yea, I think I could live with this even if I had to deal with Kaden being around..

I turned around and I saw all of the gowns and dresses. They were so colorful! I picked out a few that I really like and held them up to myself and did a little spin in the mirror. I had finally decided on a light pink one. It has a halter neck and a sparkly pendant in between the breast spot. It went down to just below my knees and it flowed longer in the back.

I instantly put it on, and not to brag or anything since I hate people who brag, but I looked amazing! I let my hair fall loosely on my shoulders and down my back. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a few twirls. I went over to the shoe rack and there were too many to choose from. But after much deliberation and thorough consideration I decided on wearing a pair of simple strappy silver 4 inch heels. Maybe now I will be a bit taller and I won't have to look up at him all the time.

I looked at the clock that was hanging above the door, I had 10 minutes left so I decided to go get Kaden. Since he's a guy it shouldn't have taken him that long to get ready.. if anything he should be ready by now.

I went out and I knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I waited for about five slow seconds and I knocked again. Still no answer. I decided to annoy him so I started to knock on the doors as if they were drums... Still no answer.

"What the fuck?.." I mumbled, out loud, to myself.

I opened his door slowly and cautiously, we may be getting married but that doesn't mean I ever want to see him naked or anything perverted like that. I peeked in and I didn't see him but the lights were on in the bathroom.

I stepped into his room it was pretty nice, the colors were the same as mine but what surprised me the most was that it was fairly neat! I mean yea there were a few shirts and pants thrown over a chair that was in the corner in the room and his shoes were scattered around the closet door and I'm not gonna lie his desk was kinda filled with papers scattered everywhere.

I started to wonder what all of the paper was for so I looked around one more time to make sure he wasn't there, and then I quietly ran over to the desk. Whatever I had expected to see, sure as hell was not there. These were poems.. It doesn't look like anyone has touched these for a very long time, the paper has a brown tinge to it and even though the rest of the room was clean this desk had a thin layer of dust on it and looked rather unused. Since I love poems I picked one up at random from the top of the pile, and he said he didn't like to write poems. pfft! It looked to be a love poem..

Your lips speak soft sweetness Your touch a cool caress I am lost in your magic my heart beats in your chest I think of you each morning And dream of you each night I think of your arms around me And cannot express my delight Never have I fallen But I am quickly on my way You hold a heart in your hands That has never before been given away.

When I had finished reading the poem, I had a small smile on my face. That was the sweetest poem I had ever read. I was just about to pick up another one when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I quickly spun around, completely shocked, to face the bathroom door, and standing there was Kaden. My whole body stiffened. My eyes drifted down from his cold hard stare and fell on his amazing body. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and they were just hanging off of his hips. His black hair was slightly wet and it was hanging down a bit in his eyes, making him look sexy and mysterious. Some water droplets that were falling off of his hair was falling onto his perfectly sculpted chest. I realized that I wasn't breathing, so I took in a deep lung full off air, trying to calm myself as I forced my eyes to look into his.

I saw him look from me, to the desk behind me, and back to me with a death glare plastered on his face. Kaden moved so quickly, and before I knew what happened, he was standing right in front of me. I gasped, how the heck did he get to me so fast.

"What are you doing in here?" he sneered at me.

I blinked a few times, "Well I was just coming to see if you were uh ready to go.." I trailed off.

"So you decided to get into my personal stuff?" he roared at me. Yea it wasn't a yell, he was way past yelling by now. This quite literally sounded like a roar, I'm not gonna lie.

"I was just curious..." I almost whispered, that I was actually surprised he heard me at all.

I guess I forgot to put the poem, I had been reading, down because Kaden ripped it out of my hands before I could say anything else. He glanced at it quickly, then he glared at me again. He took a step towards me and now his sexy body was pushed up against mine, "And what made you think, for one second, that you could just walk in here, and go through this stuff? This is private!"

I cringed slightly, but then I got angry as I realized that he lied to me. And I just burst, "You know what? I really don't know why I decided to just look through this, but guess what. I did! And what the hell is this? Poems? I thought you told me that you hated to write poems and that you hated anything that had anything to do this poetry! Why would you lie about something like this to me? We are going to be married and you are hiding one of the few things that we have in common! What is wrong with you?"

He took a step back and looked down at the floor, " I never lied to you.. I don't like poems, its as simple as that. It's not something you need to get angry over.."

I glared at him now and I took a step towards him, he back away from me, "How in the world, can you not like poems when this desk is covered with them! Now I'm not surprised that you think this marriage won't work! How can it when you are lying to me?"

I had him up against his bed now and he was looking down at me as if I had lost my mind, but I don't care. I hate him! I hate this place! The reason my parents are dead is because of these people! I hate the fact that I am being forced to marry him, of all people!

Kaden spoke again, but this time in a quieter voice that sounded calm and soothing as if he was trying to calm me down but I highly doubted that would work right about now, "Anna, Do you want to know the reason why I have these poems? It's because I used to like to write them, they used to be my life. I would love to just write my feelings down, even if it was anger, but I felt that if I wrote them down my anger would go with it.

"And surprisingly enough, I feel in love. That is what you were reading, my love poems to the love of my life. I loved her very much and we were going to be married. But one week before the wedding date.. she was killed! Murdered! So I'm sorry if I am not as enthusiastic about this as I should be, because I know that this isn't fair to you, but it's hard for me... I haven't written one single poem since the day she died, and the poem that you happened to be reading was the last one I ever wrote, and it was a poem that I was going to give to her the day she died."

As I listened to Kaden's story, I started to feel like a major bitch! Now that I knew the reason for him being so reluctant with this is because his true love was killed, and I just had to get my nosey self into it.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and I gently placed it on his bare cold shoulder, "I'm sorry Kaden.. I didn't know.. If I had, I wouldn't have made such a big and rather pointless fuss about it.."

He clenched his jaw as he shook my hand off his shoulder, "I don't need your pity."

I looked down, completely mad at myself. I nodded my head and basically ran out of his room and straight into mine slamming the door closed behind me. I threw myself on my big bed and buried my face into the pillows as I sobbed. I cried about everything, all of the sadness that I kept inside I let out right there. I cried because my parents had been killed, I cried because I was put into a forced marriage with a guy who is mostly cold and heartless, I cried because I had been mean and cold and bitchy to him and he didn't deserve any of my bitching and complaining. My sobs were loud and they shook my whole body, but I was glad, I deserved this sadness.

A minute or so later I had finally stopped crying, and I heard a small knock on my door.

"Yes...?" I asked quietly not really wanting anybody around me at the moment.

"Anna?... Are you alright?" it was Kaden... of course it was Kaden, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.."

I sat up in my bed a bit confused. This is wrong, he isn't supposed to be saying sorry to me, if anything he should be hating my guts right about now.

I got up and walked over to my door, opening it slowly. Kaden was standing there in a dress shirt that wasn't done up and he looked kind of sad almost like me crying, was his fault. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. Looking up into his eyes made me feel sad all over again.

"Why are you apologizing to me? If anything I should apologize to you.. I shouldn't have said those things. I should have known that there was a reason behind why you told me you didn't like to write poems.. It was a stupid thing to get mad about anyway.. I'm sorry."

Then Kaden did the most surprising thing ever. He sighed, took a step towards me and he wrapped his cool strong arms around my waist, holding me close to him. I stiffened but then couldn't help but feel calm and relaxed and safe in his arms. I breathed in his amazing scent and I wrapped my own arms around his neck as I buried my face into his chest.

"It's ok Anna, I forgive you.." He whispered silently into my ear.

We stayed in that embrace for a while and my thoughts were long gone. I forgot that he was a total jerk, I forgot that I was supposed to marry him, I forgot that the reason my parents are dead is because of him. All that mattered to me right now that this very moment, because I am sure that he will never act like this to me ever again after today.

But then suddenly all of those thoughts did come back to me and I stiffened in his hold. I slowly took my arms back and stepped back, away from him.

He seemed to be slightly embarrassed too he cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, I may be forgiving but I am not sure about Demitra. She hates it when people are late for her dance classes. But I am sure she will make an exception for us.. But we might want to hurry.."

I gave a small laugh, "OK.. um, give me one minute." I raced off to the bathroom, and I was horrified with what I saw. I looked like a raccoon!

I quickly took off and re-put-on {reader's comment: 'reapplied' would be what most normal people would say} my make-up and rushed out to Kaden, "Alright lets go dance and make a fool of ourselves."

He smirked slightly and then led me down to the dance studio. This is going to be soo much fun.. Notice the sarcasm.

Kaden led me down to what looked like a dance studio, the kind of places that you would go to for dance lessons, it was on the second floor. There were hardwood floors and mirrors on every wall except for the one wall that was now behind me. I looked to my left and saw some chairs sitting in the corner, they were probably for people who might want to come and watch, I guess...

I looked around the room, it was well lit and clean and pretty big. You could probably easily fit about 100 people in there at one time. I looked at the back corner of the room and I noticed two people standing there. One was a very tall lady, as tall as Kaden and he is about half a head taller than me. She looked as if she had the facial features of a bird, with her long pointy nose, big dark black eyes, pin-straight black hair and her thin delicate looking body. Even with these bird-ish features she seemed un-naturally beautiful, as did everyone else in this place. They made me feel like the ugly duckling.

I guess she was the dance teacher. I then looked at the other guy, who was standing beside her.

His facial features were similar to Kaden's. Only this guy looked a tad bit younger, he had blonde high-lighted hair and his eyes were a smokey-greyish-blue color. He seemed built like Kaden but I found Kaden more attractive.

I was never into blonde guys even though I am a blonde, I was always into the dark haired, bad boys.

As Kaden closed the door behind us The Blonde guy looked quickly in our direction. When he and I made eye contact, he smirked, and then started to walk over to us. The lady seemed to be too busy fixing, what looked like, a c.d. player.

When he reached Kaden and I he smiled, "Hello Kaden. Is this beautiful young girl the bride to be? My new sister-in-law?" he asked.

Oh, so he is Kaden's brother. Well, with the resemblance that I saw between them it was pretty believable.

I could feel Kaden's body stiffen beside me and he seemed reluctant to answer his brother, but then finally and through clenched teeth he answered, "Yes, Derek... This is Anna. My fiancé. Anna this is my brother Derek..." he trailed off.

I gave Derek a small shy smile, and he returned it while taking my right hand in his, placing a small light kiss on it, "Enchantè," he said, in flawless French... I started to wonder how Kaden would sound if he ever spoke in French..

I quickly, but as well-manneredly as I could, pulled my hand back close to my side, "It's nice to meet you."

Kaden cleared his throat, I looked up at him but his eyes were intently focused on Derek's face, "So what are you doing here?"

Derek finally pulled his eyes off of me, over to his brothers face, "Well I am here to watch your dance lesson of course. Oh do not worry, I already took it upon myself to see if Demitra would allow it and she is completely fine with it."

I could have sworn right there that I had heard Kaden growl low and deep in his throat. I quickly looked up at him but he didn't look at me, at the moment, his gaze was for Derek and Derek alone.

"Fine then," He said.

That was when the bird-lady finally decided to join us, "OH hello Anna! My, my, my, you are a very beautiful young lady, absolutely gorgeous! Kaden you sure are a lucky young man."

Kaden simply smiled but I knew that he hated the fact that he had to marry me. This whole 'Yea, I'm happy about marrying this girl' look he was showing on the outside for everyone to see was just an act, a lie. And I seemed to be the only person who knew that for sure I smiled at Demitra, "Thank-you."

"Oh, you are very welcome dear. Now as you can most likely already tell I am your dance instructor for this morning. Do not worry my dear, by the end of this class you will be dancing like a professional and you will be ready to dance beautifully and gracefully in front of everyone who will be attending the ball this Friday night." she continued to talk to Kaden for a moment saying how she was slightly disappointed with us being late, like he said she would but right now my mind was somewhere else for a minute.

I hated dancing in front of an audience, I could barely sing in a big group of me and just my closest friends. I always get nervous and shy or get stage-fright and run away. I could already tell that this was going to be disastrous. I was pulled out of my private thoughts by Demitra asking me a question.

"Anyways, please tell me, do you know any kind of dances?"

"Um... I kind of know the waltz, my mom taught me when I was little, so I can't remember it all that well... But I'm sure I will remember once I start... But I think I should warn you, I always tend to step on my partners feet a lot..," I blushed embarrassed a bit my mentioning this.

"Alright well, I'm sure you will do fine. We will go throughout the song one time just for you to hear it and practice a bit first and get used to it again. Then we will fix any problems and improve anything that needs it and hopefully be done in an hour or so." Demitra chirped happily.

Derek went over to the corner with all of the chairs and he positioned them so that he was able to sit on one and rest his feet on top of another. Demitra went over to the c.d. player and she inserted a c.d. while she looked for the song. Kaden and I just stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm very sorry if I hurt you, "I said.

Kaden chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, you won't be able to hurt me.."

He took a tiny step towards me and he seemed unwilling to do it, but none-the-less he gingerly placed one hand on my hip. I faintly shuddered under his cool touch, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. Kaden abruptly pulled my body closer to his, but I surprisingly liked it, it was rough but strangely delightful. I stared deeply into his eyes as he placed his other hand on my shoulder, and he let it slowly move down to my hand. He took my hand in his and lifted them.

This was strangely and slightly awkwardly turning into something intimate, even though from the look on his face, there was clearly only resentment and irritation on his face.

I was a very nervous and I could tell that my whole body was starting to shake slightly. I wasn't sure what this nervousness was about; failing in front of him, embarrassing myself, hurting myself? But none of that made sense, I shouldn't be nervous; there was no crowd, no one that would judge me out loud in front of everyone.. So there shouldn't be a problem... right?

Kaden seemed to notice my discomfort, "Just Relax, I'm sure you will do fine. I won't let you fall of anything. If I do say so myself I am an amazing leader. Just trust me."

I looked up into his eyes and I did trust him, I did believe him and I got my confidence back.

Then the music started. I put my full trust into him as he led me around the room. At first I only remember the simple step and I only messed up once or twice, and of course Kaden was there to save me both times. Either he really cared and he wanted to help me, or he just didn't want to have to do this for a whole hour. Which ever one he was trying to go for, it worked. After the first half of the song was over I knew exactly what I was doing and besides the whole 'Help me when I fall' bit I danced pretty well.

We were both gliding around the dance floor very gracefully, almost as if we were meant to be and each step was in perfect time with the music. When the song ended Kaden dipped me, just to make it seem like we both knew what we were doing and more. I was grateful he did it though, maybe we looked so well that we wouldn't have to do this for an hour, I was already tired.

With me still dipped I looked up into his eyes and it seemed the everything around us, the world, stopped. Both of us breathing hard. The very short moment that we had with quickly interrupted when Demitra started to clap very loudly, and very enthusiastically.

Kaden Lifted me up and smiled at Her. I looked over at the chairs and I saw that Derek was also clapping but he looked very bored and maybe even a bit uncomfortable.

"Anna, that was marvelous! And to think you said you couldn't dance! tsk tsk," she teased me.

"Now, I do not think you need my help anymore. I am sure you two will look amazing at the ball. When you were dancing just now, you both looked like you belonged with each other.." She smiled at us both, then collected all of her things and then left.

Now it was just Kaden and I alone in the room he looked at me from under his bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes when we had been dancing, "So you can't dance very well, huh?"

I blushed slightly, "Well not usually, Most of the time I freeze up and fall face first to the floor... You must be a good leader to have prevented that from happening to me..." I looked up at his face but he looked kind of weird.

He was staring at my red cheeks with what looked like lust in his eyes. Only it was not the kind of lust that you would see in a mans eyes before he made love to a woman that he was in love with but more of the kind of lust that was undesirable, needed, but this lust is usually obtained in the worst possible way.

"Um... Kaden?" I said uncertainly.

His eyes widened and he looked away stunned and a bit shocked. He shook his head as if that would get rid of the thoughts that had just been running through his mind.

"Sorry.." he said after a moment.

"It's ok.."

"So.. What would you like to do today?" Kaden asked, obviously trying to change the subject from his weird behavior.

My first thought was to read, but then I remembered that he hated reading and I didn't want to do anything that he hated. My second thought was to write poems but then I remembered that he hated that too. I finally decided on watching movies since I was already tired from the dancing, I didn't want to get into anything else that required a lot of effort.

I told him my idea, and he seemed perfectly ok with it, "You might want to change out of that dress though..." he said as we left the dance studio. I noticed that Derek had left and he was no where to be seen, but I didn't let that bother me.

I looked down at myself and saw the dress and heels, "Oh yea... I think I do." I gave a small laugh.

Kaden escorted me out to my bedroom to change, he told me that he would be in his room waiting for me and that when I was ready just to knock on his door. He would hear it no matter what and I wouldn't have to enter at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek's P.O.V.**

'I don't see how he can resist her!' I thought as I watched the new, soon to be, couple glide gracefully across the dance floor.

I can just barely stand to be in the same room as her! Her mere presence, and the smell of her blood combined is so much for me. 'Her scent is unbearable!' I can just barely hold my self here on the chair and watch them.

I need to get away from her, as soon as possible... and fast, like now! I almost took her life the second she stepped in the room and my vampire senses had kicked in. I had been able to smell her the whole time she has been here but I didn't realize until now how much I wanted her.. wanted to hold her and feel her blood pulse through her veins under my fingers.. wanted to taste her blood...

I shook my head as I tried to get rid of those thoughts. I couldn't think about that kind of stuff.. especially not when she is in the same room as me.

The song ended. I looked up to see Kaden dip her to finish the dance. They stayed together for a moment, and just stared at each other. I could tell that Kaden was on the verge of losing control of himself as he stared down at her. I started to clap slowly to interrupt Kaden's thoughts about Anna's blood. They had done a good job, and I will admit they did look pretty good together.. But I will admit, his old fiancé and him looked amazing together, almost as if they were meant for each other.

Kaden lifted her up and another wave of her scent hit me. I got up and ran out of that room so fast that human eyes wouldn't have been able to see it. I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed as I tried to control my need for blood.

I realized that this wasn't a need, I had fed yesterday, I should be able to be perfectly fine around her. This was more of a desire, her blood is so intoxicating. No human blood has ever made me feel this way, and I think that the fact I have not had a drop of human blood for over 100 years didn't help me.

I was staring up at the ceiling, my thirst for Anna's blood has now finally completely subsided, and then Kaden burst into my room. He looked very angry but I already knew why. Since vampires can read the minds of anyone, he had heard what I had been thinking about doing to Anna. Drinking her dry, changing her into a vampire and exposing us all right now. I know that he wanted to do that, but only when the time was right which would probably be either before or after the wedding. I would personally tell her before the wedding so at least she knows what she is 'I do'-ing to, and why.

But what angered him the most, or at least what should have, was that I wanted her. Her eyes, face, body, blood.. everything! I know that I shouldn't have been thinking about those things but I couldn't help it, she is an amazing woman. Even if she is a human and we are not, Kaden is lucky to have her... All to himself.

Kaden had started to pace the room back and forth in front of me, to try to calm himself down a bit. He had probably just been listening to my thoughts and right now I wouldn't be surprised if he had no idea what to say anymore. He probably didn't expect me to think this badly of myself.

"You got that right.." he said more to himself than me.

I just looked down at the floor, completely unsure about what to say.

Then he just blew up, "I just can't believe you!"

I flinched a bit at his out burst, then quietly said, "I am sorry..."

"You had better be! I can't believe you would even think about doing any of those things to a human, a human girl no less! She is completely defenseless against us and when you see her one time, you almost lose all control over yourself!"

"This isn't the first time that I have seen her before..." I stated.

Kaden stood up straighter and blinked at me a few times, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember three days ago? We were in the forest hunting and we saw that girl all by herself?" I reminded him.

He stood very still for a moment trying to think back and remember this then he looked at me, "Are you sure it's the same girl?"

"Yes," I said, "You think I could forget a scent like that?" Kaden glared at me, "What? It's not my fault she smells as good as she does. Oh don't give me that look. I didn't do anything to her then! I just brought her back to her house. Which is more than what you can say, you were just going to leave her there." I accused him.

"You may be right. But that is not the reason why I am here,, and the reason I am mad at you is completely different from what you are thinking," he said.

I gave him a confused look, what did he mean?

"Let me explain. You had no trouble resisting her then, when you saved her from possible death. But now that she is mine you want her too! You always want what I have! You have always been like that and it's not fair because you usually always get your way. You always get what you want, and I am left with your rejects and left-overs! I'm tired of it! For once in my never ending life, I would like to have something to myself without you taking it from me..." he trailed off.

I looked down at the floor, thoroughly ashamed of myself, since every word was true and I could not deny them without lying, "I don't know what else I can say besides the fact that you are right and I'm very sorry... I know I will be able to control myself better in the future, when I am around her. You just have to be patient with me and give me a bit of time. At least I haven't killed her yet, so that must account for something, like at least I am strong enough."

"You're strong enough? No. You just know when to leave when you are about to snap and take her life!" he accused.

I didn't have anything to say to that so I decided to try to change the subject, "I just don't see how you do it. Resist her I mean..."

Kaden's eyes softened and he sighed as he sat down beside me on the edge of my bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, "It is very... difficult, at times. So it's not like it is by any means an easy thing to do. It's not like I expect you to be able to stay away from her in one day."

"True, and thanks for understanding my side," I sighed, "I wonder why mother and father would force you to marry a mortal... There are plenty of Vampire Princesses in the world, but they decide to pick this one human girl."

Kaden growled, "I don't know what they were thinking. Maybe this is my punishment for not choosing another bride. Maybe it is because they want to annoy me since they know how much I hate humans after what they did to my last fiancée. The only woman that I have ever loved. I guess if that is the reason I wouldn't be surprised. They would want me to not hate humans since I will be ruling vampires in a world that is full of them. But honestly, I have no idea."

I was silent for a short moment, "Esemay would have made a perfect wife..."

"You don't think I know that!" Kaden yelled getting mad at me once again, but then he shook it off, "I'm sorry Derek..."

"It's alright, I know how much you had loved Esemay, and I know how you must feel about all of this. Losing the only love that you have ever had in your life, and then being forced into marrying another woman who comes from the race that killed your love... Tough stuff."

Kaden smiled and gave a small chuckle at my attempt to make a joke, which was to lighten the mood. It clearly worked. I smiled at Kaden, this was the first time for a long time that I had actually seen him smile a real smile. He hasn't truly smile since the accident, which was 100 years ago.

Then I had to ask, "Do you love Anna?" but the second the words left my lips, I realized how bad that sounded, even to me. I couldn't imagine how that sounded to him, especially since it was coming from me, his own brother.

Kaden stood up and glared at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh save it! I don't want to here it! I can't believe that you would say that, I can't believe that thought even crossed through your mind! Love a human? After they killed my first love? Are you mad! And to think that I thought you of all people would understand what I am having to go through."

He bounded to the door and before I could utter a sound, he was gone. Slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving me all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Once Kaden had escorted me back to my room and left, I quickly got changed into a pair of short jean shorts and a black tube top and white flats. I looked into the mirror to make sure I looked perfect...

'Wait... Why would I care if I look good? He is a jerk, well, most of the time. I shouldn't care about what he thinks of me. But it's not like he likes me at all, he made that perfectly clear this morning when I was looking through his poems... I'm not starting to like him am I? No. I can't be, he is a scary jerk and I hate him.'

I shook off the whole thought about me maybe liking him. I will think about it later and convince myself that I don't like him at all. But just not now. Purposefully I ruffled up my hair and made it a bit messy and a bit tangled up. I was ready in about 5 minutes give or take so I decided to wait for Kaden in the hallway.

A few minutes later I saw Kaden coming down the hall rather quickly and he looked really pissed off. It looked like he didn't see me standing there since he headed straight towards his bedroom door instead of me. I quickly went in front of his door and blocked his way. I gently put my hand on his shoulder to stop him and keep him in front of me. He glared at my hand and then down to my face.

"Kaden are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled.

I flinched from the sound of his voice, it was filled with anger and hate and it scared me a lot. Then suddenly he back-hand hit me across the face. There was so much force put into it that I flew across the hall and hit the wall with so much force that I'm sure my body made a dent in the wall. How in the world could he be so strong though? It's just not natural, it's not human... I looked over at him as I lay on the floor, I was afraid to move my body too much in case it hurts me.

Kaden was glaring hard down at me and, though my eye sight was starting to go a bit blurry, his eyes looked red again. I blinked and a single tear fell down my cheek. I kept my eyes closed and then heard Kaden slam his door shut, leaving me alone on the floor.

The sound of it startled me so much that I flinch and that was very bad because my whole left side was now throbbing and the slightest motion hurt, it felt like my body was on fire.

The left side of my face stung and my whole body was burning in pain from the impact of me slamming into the wall. I could also feel some blood running down my cheek from a cut on my cheek-bone and I could taste blood in my mouth so I guess my lip is bleeding as well.

I tried to get up, but it resulted in to much physical pain then what I could stand. So I let myself lay there on the floor. I carefully attempted to roll over onto my back because the position that I was in now was very uncomfortable and very awkward. I swear my body is not supposed to be able to bend this way. I grunted with the effort it took me to do this simple task, and do it successfully without hurting myself more than necessary.

As I lay there I must have past out for a while because suddenly I found myself waking up and it was dark in the hall. I replayed what had happened earlier in my mind over and over again. I can't believe that Kaden had done that to me. I know he is a jerk and he hates me but to deliberately hurt me like this and hurt me as much as he did just didn't seem like him.

The look in his eyes, the look he gave me as I laid here looking up at him was unbelievable. It made me feel unloved by anyone, hated by everyone, and rejected by him. Then, I couldn't help it, I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore, I cried and I didn't care if people saw or if anyone cared because I cried for myself and no one else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

As soon as I was in my room, I completely let go. It was as if a nuclear bomb went off inside me that let out all of the anger, frustration and sadness that I have kept bottled up inside of me.

I suddenly felt very violent and if anyone was to look at me right now, my eyes would be red. I threw my dresser across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. It's contents flew everywhere. I was still mad as hell so I ripped and tore down the window drapes, ripped apart my bed frame, punched my closet door in off of its hinges and I smashed the paintings and lamps on the floor.

I can't believe Derek said that! Has he no heart? Pardon the pun, but honestly, he knows how much I love Esemay. I would talk about her every day and he would get so annoyed that he wouldn't talk to me for days at a time. Of course, Anna, speaking and touching me really made this so much worse. I have never been good at controlling my anger and her simple, innocent gesture, made me go over the edge.

I am also mad at myself. I should be over Esemay by now, I mean, it has been 100 years or so. You would have thought that I would be over it by now. I thought I would be over it. But I'm not and it bothers me. Maybe I loved her too much. Maybe her being taken away from me was a sign, telling me that I was too obsessed with her. I didn't even think that was possible.

By the time my rampage was over I stood in the center of my room, the center of destruction. I was horrified with the fact that I had done this. But that is what a vampire is; fear, destruction, anger but most of all evil. I don't want any of this. I don't want unlimited strength, amazing looks, an endless life. I don't want to be a monster, all I want is to be human again. If I was still a human I would have cried, but I'm not a human any more. Even now I can't cry, no vampire can. We have no tears to shed.

Maybe I was stupid to get this mad at Derek. He doesn't need any of my rage. And to think that I call him heartless? No. I take that back, if anyone is heartless it is me. I threw myself on what was left of my bed as I let my mind wander and ponder this. Derek has always stood by me and he never doubts my decisions. He is the complete opposite of heartless, he is a very compassionate brother.

And then there is Anna. God... She is beautiful, nice, funny. She is careful about what she does around me, because she cares about what I might think or do. Or she is just being smart about how not to make me angry with her. But either way, she is an amazing woman.

With these thoughts running through my mind, I am starting to wonder if mother was right. What if she is the next woman, next human that I fall in love with? But that can't be possible, can it? I mean, I have hated humans for the majority of my life. Granted I still want to be one, but that is only because I can't stand being a vampire.

But back to my previous thought. Anna. I mean, I can't be in love with her. I love Esemay, and no one else. I don't think I will ever be able to love someone that much again.. at least not fully... But then, if I am to stick to that theory, why am I starting to feel... different... when I am around Anna? It feels like it could be love, but how can I love someone who makes me so angry all the time? There must be another reason... Her blood. That has to be it! Her blood is the thing that is attracting me to her like this. It has nothing to do with the way she looks or acts, it has to be her blood. Besides I will never allow myself to fall in love with her, or any other human for that matter. They are all to vulnerable and unprotected from me, and any other vampire.

The look Anna gave me earlier... The look of concern filled her beautiful blue eyes. Did she really care? Most likely not unless she has feelings for me which is highly doubtful and unlikely, not that I want her to be. She would be hurt with the fact that I will probably never love her, ever. She looked so scared when I had yelled at her and when I had hit her, I can't even imagine what she was thinking.

Wait... I hit her. I caused her unbearable pain, no doubt. I sat bolt upright. My mind replayed what I had done to her. I am ashamed of myself! I have never hurt a girl in my life, human or vampire. She must despise me now. But I don't blame her.

Even though she is a human she deserves my apology. I ran to the door and flung it wide open. My stomach churned at the sight I saw.

Anna was sprawled across the floor in a very un-natural way. The left side of her face red, and her cheek was bleeding down the side of her face, leaving a small thin red line. Her lip was also bleeding and I was horrified to find myself wanting to kiss her just to simply taste the blood on her lip and in her mouth. Her eyes, though now closed, were red rimmed and wet from crying. And from the way her arms were wrapped around her body protectively. Her whole body, in general, must be in pain.

I rushed over to her side. I placed my fingers on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse. It was there but faint. I quickly held my ear above her mouth to hear if she is still breathing. She was, but it was vague and raspy. Wow... I didn't realized I hit her this hard...

"Anna? Anna! Are you alright?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but very glad that I received one.

She moaned a response and moved her head back and forth. Anna slowly opened her eyes and when she focused on my face she gasped and scooted away from me quickly, she had a petrified look plastered on her face. Anna went as far away as her body permitted because she groaned from the pain she had caused herself.

I looked down mortified, 'Now she must think I'm a monster...' I thought, but then again I can't blame her... I had almost killed her today.

"Please, stay away from me! Don't touch me! I'm sorry! So sorry... I won't touch you ever again! Just leave me alone! ... Please..." she cried out in panic.

I looked up at her face, she had moved only about a two feet away from me. She was crying again, and that made her eye-makeup smear and run down her soft delicate cheeks, which were now flushed.

"Don't worry Anna... It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you ever again..." I said softly.

I then slowly reached out my hand to touch her face tenderly. I wanted her to know that I mean what I say, I wanted to prove it to her. She deserves that much.. and probably more at this moment.

Anna looked at me with wild eyes. Her mind was probably telling her to be wary of me, be cautious. But her body wanted to believe me, it wanted me to feel it, to caress it... That much I could tell. And the crazy and strange thing is that... I want to. But it's not because of her blood... If it was for her blood she would be dead already. The little cut on her cheek has me completely intoxicated but I haven't killed her yet.

I lightly brushed my fingertips over her hurt cheek. She slightly flinched from my cool touch but she didn't move away from me this time, but instead she leaned her face into the palm of my hand. It probably helped to sooth the burning pain a bit.

I gave her a small smile, which she feebly returned before closing her eyes. I caressed her cheek gently and I crawled closer to her. Within seconds Anna must have fallen asleep because her body became limp and it started to fall back to the floor. I caught her before she made contact.

I very carefully picked her up and went into her room. I looked down at her face, and I realized just how delicate she really is, how fragile and breakable. I hadn't comprehended that fact before. If this marriage is going to work I have to be more careful with her. Well until after the marriage at least. Then I will have to change her into a monster. I don't want to but I have to. I can't imagine anyone wanting to be turned into a vampire, not when they have a choice. And to think she won't have a choice..

Pushing these thoughts to the back of my head, I gently placed Anna in the center of her bed, I will think about that later. Some of her hair had fallen on her face, so I brushed it off. I found myself gazing down at her for a long time, I didn't want to look away. But then I remembered the cut and blood, which was now drying on her face. I quickly went into the bathroom to get a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water, I couldn't stand being away from her too long. It made me feel restless and as if I had separation anxiety, like what a mother would have when she was away from her baby for too long then what she felt comfortable with.

I returned hurriedly, afraid that she would be gone. But Anna still lay where I had placed her. I wiped off the blood and the make-up that had run down her face. Once I was finished I put the bowl on the table beside her bed. I looked out the window. it was midnight. My favorite time.

Since my bed and couch are temporarily none existent at the moment I decided to sleep on Anna's couch that was below the window beside her bed. I stared up at the stars through the window thinking about the day and before I knew it I was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again. My head started to pound when I looked into the bright light. I moved my hands up to my face and my fingers brushed against a soft silky material. I continued to run my hands over it, trying to figure out what it is without opening my eyes again. I don't remember the floor being the comfortable. I moved my head and it was greeted by a big pillow.

My eyes shot wide open and I sat bolt upright. I guess I was a little too quick because I became very dizzy and I got a massive head rush. I put my hands on either side of my head hoping it would help stop the spinning. When it did, I didn't get up but I lifted my head slightly to figure out where I am.

As I looked around the room, I realized that this was my room. How did I get in my room though? Never mind my bed! The last thing that I can clearly recall was Kaden telling me that he wasn't going to hurt me again. I guess I fell back asleep when he put his hand on my cheek, his cool soft hand and he carried me in here. That was... nice. I gingerly put my hand on my cheek and it throbbed slightly. I sighed.

I heard some movement beside me. I gasped slightly and sat up as I looked over to my window and couch. Surprisingly Kaden was lying there, soundly sleeping. But... why would he be in here on my couch and not in his room on his bed?

I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. My breathing was quick and shallow, I tried to calm it and slow it down. I didn't want to freak out about the fact that I just slept in the same room as this really hot but extremely scary and temperamental guy. I went to roll onto my side to face him but a pain that felt like daggers stopped me. I rolled back to be flat on my back again and I couldn't help but let a rather loud moan escape my lips. It sounded like it was a pleasure-filled moan though so I hope Kaden didn't hear it and take it the wrong way.

I looked over to him and he was awake to my horror. So that means he heard me. I blushed, making my whole face turn 100 shades of red. He looked a little uncomfortable and embarrassed but when he looked into my eyes, he must have seen the pain there, and then figured out what was really wrong.

Before I could blink he was sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at me, and his eyes were filled with worry. It couldn't be because he cared, right? He probably just feels bad that he hurt me. But I wish it was because he actually cared... What? What am I talking about? I don't really think that, do I?

I couldn't hold his gaze so I looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Kaden asked me.

I looked at his face again, "Yes..."

The Kaden unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his body- his strong, cold, body. I froze and forgot how to breathe for a minute and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two.. Good thing he can't hear my heart; that would be embarrassing. He laughed slightly and tightened his grip on me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you and hurt you like I did. I was mad because... well my brother and I had a bit of a disagreement and I was mad at him, not you. You didn't do anything..." he explained.

I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in his arms so I gently pulled free and he didn't object.

"It's ok.." I assured him even though I was far from being ok. My whole body is tense and a bit sore. My cheek is throbbing and to top it all off I now have a huge ass headache!

"Sorry... You are lucky though, I am surprised you didn't die," he said. But to me it sounded more like, 'Too bad you didn't die.' What an inconsiderate jerk.

I attempted to sit up again, I didn't like him looking down his nose at me. The feeling made me feel small powerless and insignificant. Kaden watched me and once he figured out what I was trying to do he rolled his eyes and helped me. He put some pillows behind me to support me.

"Thanks..." I said and a blush crept its' way across my cheeks.

Kaden took in a deep breath and it looks like he is holding it in... Well, that's a little, um, weird? His whole body became tense and I could see his jaw was clenched. His sexy, perfect ja-. No! Bad Anna, bad! I can't think things like this. Can I? I mean yea we are going to be married and we will have to like each other at least to some extent. But, do I love him already? Probably not, especially not with all of the mean and hateful thing I do think about him... Sometimes...

"Kaden, are you ok?" I moved my hand and placed it tenderly on his forearm.

He looked down at my hand and then back up to my face. His body relaxed slightly, his jaw unclenched and he let out the air that he had been holding in, "Yes. I'm fine." Kaden stood up quickly, "Do you think you are able to walk around and move? I would like to make it up to you today..."

I nodded, "Yah, I think so." I threw the covers off my body and I saw that I was still wearing the shorts and tube top that I had put on yesterday... It was only yesterday that this happened, right? I couldn't even remember, for all I know it could have been 3 days.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed that he wasn't on and I stood up. Clearly, I was too quick in doing this, I got dizzy again, and my knees felt very weak. I couldn't hold myself up and I started to fall forward.

But I didn't hit the floor instead my body came in contact with Kaden's cold, hard, and have I mentioned sexy, chest, and his arms had wrapped around my waist.

I felt like my body was melting into him. I felt like I belonged there. The way his arms held me so close to him made me feel like he wanted me there, but I know that isn't true. He doesn't think of me that way.

I looked up at his face and he was looking down at me, with no emotion showing on his face... Well, there is something, but I can't even imagine what he is thinking about right now. Wait a second... How the heck did he get on this side of the bed so fast? I could have sworn he was on the other side. This is a huge bed it would have taken me a lot longer to get around it then merely 2 seconds. I'm not saying I am the fastest person out there, but that still should have taken a bit longer.

Oh well. It doesn't matter. But I will ask him about it some other time. I had some other questions on my mind. Like what day is? What time is it? How long have I been out for? Was he in my room all night because he was worrying about me? I want some answers.

"Uh, Kaden...What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6 pm." he answered.

"Oh so I have only been out for like...," I did the math in my head quickly, "8 hours."

"Well actually it's Thursday... So you have been out for about 20 hours..." Kaden informed me.

"Oh... Then you must have a pretty hard hit if it knocked me out for 20 hours," I tried to laugh a bit but when I looked up at his face I could see the pain he felt from being reminded that he had hit me... Oops.

Since I was still leaning up against him, I gave him a tight hug, "I'm sorry for bringing that up. It's ok though, I forgive you..." His face was pressed against the side of my head and I could feel him nod.

I detached myself from his body even though I didn't really want to. But I found myself slowly leaning forward, leaning my face closer to his. I mentally slapped myself 100 times over. NO! Bad, bad, bad Anna!

"So," my voice cracked so I cleared my throat before continuing, "How are you planning to 'make it up to me'? I mean you honestly don't have to do anything for me, your apology is enough..."

"No my apology is not enough. What I did is inexcusable... I'm not really sure though... We could watch movies for the rest of the day. I really don't want to do anything with to much movement because a) you might get hurt again or at least more than what you already are. And b) the ball is tomorrow... But really, it's all up to you. I just feel like I owe you at least that much..." he stared me in the eyes and he looked like he was concentrating on something. But I can't imagine what.

Wow... maybe he does care. Hmm, and he said whatever I want? Well then, I should make him read with me, that will be torturous! I'm not mean enough to make him write poems but I highly doubt I will be able to make him write a title for a poem... No. I think I will just watch movies with him. I am being evil but I'm not evil enough to be mean to him when he is being nice to me. This may never happen again so I might as well embrace the moment.

I told Kaden my decision and he smiled, "Ok. Then lets go." he motioned towards the door.

"Um, can I go to the washroom first? I mean I have been asleep for 20 hours and well I kinda gotta take a shower and..." Oh My God! Someone shoot me before I make a bigger idiot out of myself!

He nodded, "Alright, I will wait for you here. I don't mind waiting."

"Thanks" I said, and then I raced for the washroom like my life depended on it.

I did my business and when I looked in the mirror, I was horrified with what I saw. I looked disgusting! My hair was completely tangled and gross. My clothes clung awkwardly to my body but they were still clean. I'll just put them back on after my shower. My eye makeup was completely gone and any other makeup as well. I quickly took a 10-minute shower, brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed, and reapplied my makeup. When I felt decent, I went out to go with Kaden to watch a movie.

I guess he isn't all bad, I mean he is offering to stay with and entertain me. I mean he doesn't have to but I like that he is. Maybe we will end up getting along. As I think about it more, I realize I really like the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

I was holding Anna in my arms looking down into her eyes and I couldn't help but think that I did love her. I mean, I have all of the sick-love-struck-teenager signs. I love to be around her, I always want to hold her, I love the sound of her voice, I love how she smells (body and blood), and I am starting to be un-naturally nice to her when only one whole day ago I hated her life!

So, my mother was right. Anna is the girl that I will next fall in love with, but there are some problems... I just about killed her so she is probably scared of me. I am a vampire and she is a human so one day I will have to change her which is something that I will dread doing since I can't imagine causing her pain again. She probably has never liked me and she probably never will, seeing as how she is forced into this marriage and because of it, her parents are now dead. And the last thing, if she does love me in return, when I tell her what I really am, she will hate me for not telling her and because she will hate what I am. I can see it now, so really there is no point for me to love her, even though I have hopelessly fallen for her.

Then she spoke, "Uh, Kaden... What time is it?"

Oh, right. Of course she wouldn't know, "It's 6 pm."

"Oh, so I have only been out for like..." she paused while she did the math in her head, "8 hours."

Yea I wish, "Well it's actually Thursday," I paused to see her reaction then continued, "So you have actually been out for about 20 hours.."

"Oh... Then you must have a pretty hard hit if it knocked me out for 20 hours," she tried to laugh, to lighten the mood but it didn't work for me.

I felt a pain in my stomach like someone had punched me. I still can't believe I hurt her... She must have seen the pain on my face because she gave me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her torso and held her close to me, not to hard to hurt her but hard enough to satisfy my need to be close to her. My face was pressed against the side of her head, I took a deep breath, and I smelt her scent. I could never get enough of her smell.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. It's ok though, I forgive you." I nodded.

Anna suddenly pulled away from me and I honestly could have cried. And was it just me or was she leaning towards me... as if she wanted to kiss me... No. now my mind is playing tricks with me Anna doesn't love me, as much as I wish she does, she most likely won't.

"So," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before she continued, "How are you planning to 'make it up to me'? I mean you honestly don't have to do anything for me, your apology in enough..."

What? I can't believe she would say that, or even think that for that matter. This made me a bit pissed off but I didn't show my anger, I controlled it. I didn't want her to see me mad again or else she would be afraid of me, and I really don't want that to happen again. The look on her face the first time was enough to make me want to kill myself for making her scared.

"No, my apology is not enough. What I did is inexcusable... I'm not really sure though... We could watch movies for the rest of the day. I really don't want to do anything with to much movement because a) you might get hurt again or at least worse than what you already are. And b) the ball is tomorrow... But really, it's all up to you. I just feel lie I owe you that much..." I stared at her for a while, trying to figure out what she would choose to do.

I hope she likes me enough not to make me write poems with her; that would kill me... or would it? Oh well, I'm not about to find out now. But as I looked at her, the room seems quiet for once. I still can't hear her thoughts and it bothers me, it doesn't matter how much I concentrate I can't hear her.

When she told me her decision, which was to watch movies with me I smiled and motioned towards the door to go. I have seen all of our movies about 100 times each so I would mostly be watching her the whole time, but I don't mind, I would like it no other way. But Anna seemed to be hesitant to leave.

"Um, can I go to the washroom first? I mean, I have been asleep for about 20 hours and well I kinda gotta take a shower and..." she trailed off and she suddenly looked extremely embarrassed.

I nodded, of course she's a girl, she needs to make sure she looks good enough to been seen by anyone else. Not that we will be but I can understand her distress, " Alright, I will wait for you here. I don't mind waiting." and I really didn't it would give me some time to think.

"Thanks," she said to me and she raced to the washroom.

I chuckled quietly to myself. How could anyone not love her? She is so adorable. When she smiles, blushes, laughs, everything! I found now that it is taking all of my will power to not kiss her every time she says something. I heard her turn on the shower.

Now there's a thought. Me, a vampire, kissing her, a human. Would I be able to simply kiss her without being overcome by my vampire needs and sucking her dry? I can't imagine if I will or not, but the mere thought scares me. What if I do lose control? What if I do kill her? No, I won't let that happen. I could just put off kissing her until she is a vampire or if I know for a fact that I will not kill her. But I think that if the time and moment is right and I am positive that when I kiss her I won't kill her I will try it. Hopefully, if something does go wrong, I will have the strength to stop myself.

I could also give her a choice though, I could tell her that I am a vampire and let her decide if she wants to be with me or not. If she says yes, to be with me, I will be filled with pleasure. But if she says no, then I will just have to deal with it... Oh god, I hope she says yes. I don't think I will be able to live with myself if the second person I love leaves me too.

When am I going to tell her what I am? At the ball? No, that is supposed to be a happy time to celebrate. After the ball? Maybe, the wedding is 2 weeks max away from that, maybe less. That would also give her plenty of time to think about marrying me, a monster. After the marriage? No way! I don't want her to be deceived. She will have a choice to marry me whether my parents allow it or not. I love her enough to let her go.

The shower turned off. Derek had also said I should tell her before the wedding and his reasons made sense... All right, after the ball but before the wedding I will tell her everything. She has a right to know. Just not yet. I want to seem human to her for as long as possible, make her see the real me, not the dangerous monster inside of me.

I lay down on her bed and after a few minutes I heard Anna come out of the washroom. Her smell hit me first. It was an amazing mixture of lilac and lavender. I sat up and looked at her. Her blonde hair, darkened from being wet, hung loosely around her shoulders and framed her face. Her clothes that she had on earlier were now neat and gorgeous. Her makeup done perfectly and the black makeup around her eyes made the rest of her face look pale but I love it, it makes her match me. I found her extremely attractive before when she had messed up hair and no makeup. So now she is so amazingly gorgeous that I don't know what to do with myself.

I smile warmly at her and she returns it. I think that if I am nice and make her less scared of me she might start to love me, and agree to marry me even when she knows what I really am. Wouldn't that be something..

I lead her out of her room and down to the TV room. I looked down at her every so often and I noticed that she was limping slightly and she would wince a bit.

I stopped walked and I grabbed her arm to stop her as well, "Anna, what's wrong?" I asked even though I knew exactly what was wrong.

She looked up at me, "Nothing, I'm fine why?"

I exhaled a large breath, "No, you're not fine, your limping. Let me carry you. It pains me to see you like that."

She was about to object but before she could say anything I scooped her up bridal style and continued walking. She wrapped her arms around my neck to keep herself up and she blushed doing it. I smiled down at her and she blushed a bit but smiled back. I looked back up and I thought I saw some movement in the shadows beside me. I glanced over and I saw Derek leaning against the wall, smiling mockingly at me. But there was something else in his face, something like jealousy and longing mixed together.

I ignored him and quickened my pace a bit. Eager to get away from him. He would take her away from me without a second thought I am sure of it. If he didn't then I would start to worry.

When we reached the TV room, I put Anna down in front of the thousands of DVDs that we have. They all cover one whole wall.

She stared at them all for a moment wide-eyed and her perfect mouth open. I laughed inwardly at her expression, "Whoa..." is all she managed.

I laughed out loud now. Anna looked over at me and glared playfully.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you. What kind of movie would you like to watch?" I asked.

She thought to herself, "Um... Horror!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, "Alright, well all of your movies are ordered alphabetically in each category." I showed her where the horror movies are, "We probably have every horror movie ever made so chose one."

She looked at them all for about 3 seconds when she turned to me, "Which one is the scariest?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, there is Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and The Exorcist, which one do you want to watch?"

She took a step towards me, "Both." then she winked.

I raised both eyebrows at that, "Alright, but are you sure you won't get scared?"

She took another step towards me so there was only about half a foot in between our bodies, "There is yet to be a horror movie to makes me scared. I'm tough, so I think I can handle it." she teased and then continued, "Besides if these movies do scare me, I'll have you to protect me."

I smirked at her and gaining temporary courage I took a small step to her, closing the distance between our bodies so that we were pushed up against each other. I placed my hands lightly on her hips bringing her closer to me and she placed her hands on my chest.

I moved my face so it was beside her ear and I whispered to her, "Well then. I suggest you start hiding now, because trust me these movies will have you crying in fear."

I could feel her hot breath on my ear and neck as she whispered back, "Try me."

I laughed slightly and moved my head back so I could look at her face to see if she was serious or just bluffing. With our faces only inches apart I could tell she meant everything she said but if these movies were scary enough she would be in for a surprise.

We stayed together for a while embracing each other, not moving only staring at the other in the eyes. I looked down at her lips, which were slightly parted, and I wanted to feel their warmth, I wanted to taste her, I wanted to be with her. I looked at her eyes but she was also looking at my lips. Is she thinking the same thing as me? I guess I will have to find out.

I could feel my body working on its own, not listening to my demands to make it stop or even slow down. But I didn't want it to. I leaned my head down slowly, slowly moved my lips down so that they may touch hers. My eyes were half closed but I could feel her leaning in as well, her eyes fully closed. I almost couldn't contain the joy and pleasure that I was feeling. Her hands moved to be around my neck, to pull my lips down to her own. I slid my hands further around her waist at the same time, to tighten my hold on her body.

My breath started to mingle with her sweet breath and I paused for a short moment to test myself. To make sure I had my need under-control, and surprisingly I did. I smiled to myself and lowered my head that little bit more, to close the distance between our lips that was so hot, it felt like it was on fire.

I felt her lips brush lightly against mine then disappear. She was teasing me, but I could feel that her body wasn't up for her teasing. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I pulled her up to my lips once again and just as they brushed together lightly I heard someone clear their throat at the door.

I was so angry that someone had disturbed me when I was having a moment like this with Anna. I knew it would probably not happen again for a while, but I reluctantly pulled away and looked up at the door. It was one of the maids. I sighed annoyed, "Yes?" I asked.

Anna turned her head to look at who was there and when she saw she stepped away from me and blushed embarrassed that someone had seen us together like that. I was sad though I didn't want her to leave me. I suddenly felt very cold without her warm body pressed against mine.

The maid answered, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir," Yea you better be I thought to myself, "but your mother is organizing for the ball tonight and she wanted your opinion on something." I just realized now that she was holding two types of flowers; a red rose and a white and blue orchid.

She held them out to me, "She wants to know which flower you prefer."

I thought for a moment and then looked at Anna, "Which one do you like better?"

She looked from me to the flowers and then back at me, "Well my favorite flower is the orchid so I guess my choice is slightly biased. But the rose seems to dark and serious. The orchid seems calm and fun all at once."

I smiled at her, "Exactly! The orchids are the perfect choice." I turned to the maid, "Tell my mother to use the orchids please."

She nodded, curtsied and left. I turned to Anna. She had a troubled look on her face, but when she noticed I was looking at her she smiled and said, " Alright, lets watch The Exorcist!" then she jumped on the center of the giant black couch as if she was a child.

I smiled at her childish behavior, then found the movie and put it on. I turned off the lights then sat down beside her. She smiled and watched the movie eagerly. Surprisingly she didn't get that scared. Of course there were a few parts were she was startled and jumped but nothing serious. She was right she isn't scared that easily. I watched her throughout the whole movie, I could tell you every detail of every scene so I didn't care for missing it. Anna was more interesting anyway. The way her eyes searched the whole screen quickly, to get in everything. The way she bit her bottom lip when minor-key music played.

I was somewhat depressed though. I had come so close to kissing her and I was controlling my need so well that I didn't even remember that I was a vampire. And the crazy yet amazing thing is, that she wanted it too! Anna wanted to kiss me. Maybe she does like me a bit, even though I had hurt and scared her. I'm glad she didn't hold that to me, I'm glad she moved on.

Then the movie ended. Anna was leaning her head on my shoulder, which she lifted so I could change the movie.

"That wasn't scary." she said defiantly, as if she was proud of herself. And maybe she was since she proved my wrong.

This movie never scared me, I am something that is waayyy scarier than a deformed person. I put the next movie in and sat back down beside her, "Really? Well this one is sure to make you scream. Are you ok with seeing body parts being cut off? And excess amounts of blood and guts everywhere?"

She looked temporarily uncertain, "Uh... Yea of course I am. Bring on the gore!" She laughed a bit but it was a very forced laugh.

I laughed with her and pushed play. Yea, yea, we'll see how she does with this.

**PLEASE COMMENT! YOU NEVER KNOW... I might just stop updating if you stop commenting! And that would be tragic! So save yourselves! Save this story! DO IT. **


	15. Chapter 15 through end

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Ok I totally take back the whole 'Bring on the gore!' act! This is without a doubt the scariest movie ever made! I mean, I have never been good with a lot of blood and holy shit-balls, this was so graphic at the gory bits!

I pretty much stayed hidden behind Kaden the entire time. When the movie was quiet and calm I would look up and then BAM! Blood! Guts! Brains! It was too much for me to handle, and I am extremely surprised that I didn't puke my own guts up.

Every time there was a scary part I would bury my face into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. By now we were lying down. I was on my side with my back against the back of the couch and Kaden was laying on his back on the edge of the couch. But more specifically, in between me and the scary movie that I think wants to eat me! There was another scary part and I squealed as I hid. Kaden had wrapped his arm around my shoulders and left it there to comfort me throughout the entire movie and boy do I ever need it.

When I was hiding behind him I kept thinking back to the kiss that we had partially shared. I acted like such a tease, it surprised me! I didn't know I had it in me. I have never been the flirty type. I haven't even had a real boyfriend before that involved kissing and making-out and the other stuff that can only be described as 'below-the-line'. But I liked it. It made me feeling in charge of him for a bit. It made me feel powerful.

Of course I have kissed a guy before. I'm not a stiffy or anything, I will try stuff like that, but not sex... not yet anyway, I want to keep my v-card for a bit longer thank-you-very-much. But the kisses that I have had, never really meant anything to me. They were never serious. It was always just for a game of 'spin-the-bottle' or '7 minutes in heaven'.

Well, I'm just gonna say it. I love him. At times, he may be the inconsiderate jerk but... I. Love. Him. I wish the maid didn't come and stop us. I wish he hadn't stalled as much as he did, cause if he didn't we probably could have gotten at least one decent kiss in there.

I looked up at Kadens' face, and he was looking back down at me with a smirk on his face. Ya, ya, ya,I'm sure he is extremely proud of the fact that he found the first movie ever to scare me half to death. He seemed to be completely uninterestedin the movie and more interested in what I was doing. I blushed and looked back at the movie.

I couldn't help but wonder, does he love me too? Or was he just trying to 'get some'? I doubt it, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that uses girls like that. I think he is the total opposite. Kaden cares about women. He respects them as well as their bodies. He would never force me or anyone else to do something that they didn't want to do. And that is another reason for why I love him. It's hard to find guys like that now-a-days. Most guys now are just pervy arrogant children.

The movie is almost over so there is most likely no more shit-scary scenes, if there are, then I will officially hate this director. I decided to make myself comfortable while I could. I rested my head on his chest, and I listened to his steady even breathing and thats it. Something felt wrong, it felt like something was missing but I was too worked up from the movie to put any thought to it. I draped my arm across his waist and let my hand dangle off the edge of the couch. Then, I placed my leg over his in a naughty way as if I was holding him to me and no one else could have him.

Surprisingly, the movie had a semi happy ended. Then the credits rolled in, which made the room very dark. This idea made my heart beat speed up slightly, and I hope Kaden wouldn't notice. I looked at the clock and it was 12:30, but I didn't want to leave him at the moment. I wanted to stay with him for a bit longer. Just the two of us... alone.

I was starting to feel adventurous, and I really wanted that kiss from him right about now... Holy shit! I am seriously turning into a fucking horn-dog! ... Oh well, it is alarmingly breathe-taking. I slowly started to subtly rub my hand up and down his chest, press my whole body up against his and I slid my foot up and down his leg.

I hope he is able to take a hint and give me what I want. I hope he wants what I want! He seemed to be thinking the same thing as me earlier even though I couldn't believe what we had almost done. I looked up to his face, he was looking down at me. I bit my bottom lip teasingly with a small smile.

He looked away, slightly flustered, "So I guess I found the first movie that would scare you huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, "Ya, I guess so. And you did a remarkable job saving me." I had leaned up onto my unoccupied elbow, and I was slowly leaning forward towards his lips. Better do it now while no one was around to disturb us. No one was around to stop us...

Before my mind could process what had happened, Kaden was standing beside the t.v. putting the dvd away and I had fallen onto the couch face first with an 'oof'. Well, I saw that go... differently... in my mind.

I sat up right on the couch with my hands in my lap. Um, can someone say; 'Heart-breaker'? I thought we were past all awkward boundaries today? I thought he was going to kiss me earlier, so why is this any different? He was going to kiss me before right? Or was that simply some made up thing, that I had been day-dreaming about? Ya... No. That was real. A day-dream doesn't feel that real.

Kaden turned to face me as I sat on the couch. I could look at him in the eye, so I looked down at my hands. I am too embarrassed to look at him, he probably think thatI'ma whore or something. But I don't blame him I was throwing myself at him, and Kaden being the nice guy he is didn't know what to do that wouldn't hurt my feelings... Too bad it did. But I won't tell him that...

Kaden cleared his throat, "Are you tired? It's 12:45, so we can go to bed if you want to. Or we could watch another movie..."

I looked up at him and now that I thought about I am actually really tired, which is weird since I was just sleeping for 20 hours not that long ago, "I think I want to go to bed now..."

He nodded in understanding and we both walked up to our rooms. The walk was silent and slightly bordering awkward. When we got to my room I didn't plan on stopping and Iimmediatelyreached for my door handle and once I had it opened, I felt Kadens' cold hand grab my wrist and spin me towards him.

"Um... Anna... I was wondering... Do you think.. Do you think it would be ok if I... if I slept in your room tonight?" he asked as he struggled to find the right words.

I was taken aback, why would he want to do that? He has a room of his own and it is less than 10 steps away from where he is standing. Can he not move his lazy-ass to go there?

"Why?" I asked, like the genius I am.

"Well, my room is... kinda messy..."

"So you can't sleep in a messy room?" I asked confused, what is he trying to get at here?

"Ya, I can but it is messy in the sense that it is completely destroyed because... it is under renovation! Yes, thats it. There is an air leak and a water leak that needs to be fixed. So I'm not going to be allowed in there for the next couple of days..." he explained.

I was too tired to argue and ask questions so I just nodded my head, "Then, sure I guess so. Come on in." I walked in with him following close behind me and I went to my closet to get out a pair of pj's.

I picked out a pair of black loose soccer shorts and a light blue skimpy tank top. I didn't care what I wore right now, I just want to get to bed. I changed in the overly-large closet.

When I got out I saw that he had ,made himself quite comfortable on my couch. He had taken his shirt shoes and socks off and was laying on his back looking up and out at the stars. And just with the way the light from the moon and the stars were hitting his body, he seemed to glow. I realized I was staring so I shock my head a bit.

I walked over to him and as I neared him he looked at my and I could see his eyes widen slightly for a moment and then go back to normal as he looked back out the window, "Uh, Kaden. Are you sure you are comfortable there? Do you want a blanket? It can get kind of cold in here at night and my veranda door has a weirdtendency to randomly open at night... Or you could sleep in my bed... with me... It is really big and it could easily fit us both..." I realized that I was starting to ramble so I shut myself up.

He glanced from me to the bed and then back to me again, "Maybe another time, but thanks for the offer." He smiled gently up at me and I smiled back.

"Good night then,"I turned to go into bed when I was suddenly pulled back to him that I fell to my knees our faces were fairly close together.

"Listen..." he started, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you. But it just kind of happened. I hope I didn't make you angry with me. But I think I am starting to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it right there bud. You thought I was angry that you kissed me?" When he nodded his head slowly and uncertainly I continued, "Well your wrong. I... I wanted you to kiss me... didn't you get it? You weren't the one totally in control you know. I could have stopped you if I had wanted you to, but I didn't."

I paused for a minute to watch his reaction. His eyes widened slightly with surprise, so I continued, "Ya, I don't know if the only reason you did it was to seduce me or something, but I honestly don't care, and I also know that's not true."

He looked me in the eyes for a long time, "How would you know that? How could you have known that I wouldn't have seduced you right then and there? Raped you even! Maid to stop me or not?"

I thought over his words for a moment and then answered, "Cause I know you are a better person than that. I know that you are not the type of guy who would do that to anyone. I also trusted that you wouldn't based on these facts that I have made about you."

"But how do you know that what you think about me is not all wrong?" Kaden questioned me, "Believe me when I say you are right. I would never hurt or force anyone to do anything against their own free will. But I honestly want to know... What made you think those things about me? "

His brown eyes burned deep into my blue ones as he waited for my answer, he seemed very determined to get an answer, whether he ended up liking it or not.

I took a deep breath and answered him truthfully while choosing my words carefully, "I thought those things about you because ever since I came here you have proven to me that you care about me even though you hate the fact that you have to marry me... You were nice when you barely knew me but had to put up with me. You never treated me unfairly. Even when you hurt me two days ago, I know that you didn't mean to because you stayed with me and you watched over me, for the two whole days. I could see the pain you felt in your eyes when I had brought it up earlier. So how could I have not come to the conclusions that I had? You are the nicest guy that I have ever met and I am even starting to wonder if I deserve to marry you..." a single tear started to slowly run down the side of my cheek as I finished with my monologue.

Kaden sat up and he kissed my cheek where my tear had stopped momentarily, then he took in a deep breath. I looked up at his face and I started to cry a bit when I realized that my own words were true. I didn't deserve to marry such a perfect guy that I was simply thrown at.

Kaden wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap and I was pressed against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and I cried for a while as he rocked me back and forth saying soothing words. After a minute I had stopped crying so I just held onto Kaden as if my life depended on it.

"So..."I decided to finally break the long silence, "Did you really mean what you said earlier? About you not meaning to kiss me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and No... "I slowly nodded my head as I tried to understand what he meant by that," Yes I meant it because sooner or later I was going to because... I want to. But also no, because I didn't think that I would kiss you today. I haven't given it much thought before today but I was not sure if I could kiss you or not.."

"Why?"

"It's complicated... Remind me and I will tell you sometime... Just make sure you remind me before the wedding..."

"ok." I wonder why he would want to tell me before the wedding, why would the timing matter that much?

"Well I think it is time for bed," Kaden announced.

He gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. He readjusted me in his arms so he could pull the covers back and then he placed me down. He bent down and kissed my forehead tenderly. As he turned to return to the couch I caught hold of his hand. He spun back to face me and I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sleep with me tonight?" It was a simply request, that needed a yes or no answer. I didn't expect him to say yes but I will admit I would have been very depressed if he said no.

Even in my tired state, I was thrilled when he pulled the covers back and crawled on top of my bed. I scooted over to give him some more room, as he laid down he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me up against him. I turned towards him and I intertwined my body with his and I buried my face into his chest while Kaden rested his head on top of had somehow slipped his hand up the back of my shirt a bit and he was aimlessly tracing circles on my lower back.

I felt loved, for once in my life I truly felt loved. And it was by someone that I cared for dearly and I would rather die than live without him.

Slowly I fell asleep in his arms and I had pleasant dreams...

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a very bright light shining directly in my eyes. I need to remember to close those curtains at night, I don't think I can wake up to that light every morning!

I realized that I was freezing cold, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I pulled the covers up under my chin and I rolled over onto something hard and cool. I opened my eyes and I saw that my face was now against Kaden bare chest. He groaned slightly as he rolled onto his side facing me, and he drapped his arm over my waist.

I leaned up onto my elbow and I looked down at his beautiful face; calm, innocent, and harmless. It is crazy to think, now, that I had been afraid of him.

As I looked at him I remembered our 'chat' from last night, and I smiled to myself. He had wanted to kiss me... me! No guy has ever wanted to kiss me for who I really am, he was the first, and that made me feel a bit possesive over him. He is mine, no one else can have him.. no one else can touch him.. only I can.

I will say that I am surprised with these thoughts about Kaden. I don't think i have ever been so boy crazy before. Ever since I came here a new me has evolved, come out of hiding from some where deep within me. But it is strangly exhilarating and scarey at the same time.

I quickly shook off the feeling. and rested my head on Kaden's shoulder. I wonder what he would have to say to my thoughts... I started to aimlessly trace shapes on his chest, and outline the nicely-defined muscles that covered it. After a few minutes I felt his body shiver faintly under my touch. I looked at Kaden's face and I saw that he was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked continuing to trace on his chest lightly.

Kaden closed his eyes and exhaled out his mouth. I felt his sweet, cool breathe fan my face. The smell of it even drew me in closer to him, my body ached for more.

He opened his eyes and looked me in the eyes, "You have no idea, how good that feels." and he smiled.

When my mind comprehended that he was talking in the present tense, and that I was still running my fingers across his chest, I blushed, quickly removed my hand.

But before I could get it away very far Kaden grabbed a hold of my wrist, "I don't want you to stop..." he quietly murmured to me. Then he pulled my hand back. I couldn't have pulled away even if I tried; he is very strong and has an iron grip. Then he placed my hand on the left side off his chest and held it there.

I was thrilled with the fact that he wanted me to touch him, but I was also a bit embarrassed to be touching him like this. It seemed borderline to intimate, yet Kaden didn't even seem to notice it that way. He kept my eyes locked with his and I was mesmerized. They were so beautiful compared to my boring pale blue ones; Kaden's looked dark and creamy.

It was only now that I figured it out; I finally read the signs and understood. Kaden loves me too. I mean not completely but at least to some minor extent. I am ecstatic! I can't even put how happy I am into words! My first 'crush' I guess you could call it, actually likes me back a teeny tiny bit. I was expecting this to be like what my friends were always talking about when then told me they liked a guy but they didn't like her back or they liked someone else.

I put a bit of pressure on his chest, silently telling him that I will keep my hand there and he let go of my wrist and dropped his hand. I gently pushed him onto his back and leaned on top of him, but not completely putting all of my weight on his body, and I placed my other hand on his collarbone.

We stared at each other for a while. Both of us trying to read the others eyes to figure out if this is what we secretly want. I know it's what I want. I think I have sub-consciously wanted this all along but I have only now discovered it and found the courage to try and get it.

Finally, whatever it is that we were looking for, we found it. Kaden began to slowly run the tips off his fingers up my arms to my shoulders, sending shivers of pleasure through my body. Then he delicately tangled his hands in my hair, as if I might break in his hold. At the same time, I ran my hands up his chest and placed them behind his neck. I wanted to be in control so I made the first move.

I lowered my head slowly to his clavicle and I gave him light butterfly kisses. My lips got a little surprise though, his skin is very cold and they seemed to freeze for a second, but after two more kisses, I didn't even notice it anymore. So I continued to kiss up Kaden's neck. When I got to right beneath his jawbone, he let out a small stifled moan. I grinned and kissed there, nibbled and licked. I could feel his chest rise and fall quickly as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. After a few moments I felt like I had tortured him enough and I continued up to his ear, which I nibbled on teasingly.

Unexpectedly, Kaden flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He had both of his hands on the bed on either side of my head and his head hung low so I couldn't see his face, "That's enough..." I frowned, I didn't want to stop we were just getting started and I loved being in control. Then he looked at me with a smirk on his face, "Now, it's my turn." I couldn't help but smile.

Kaden had his legs on either side of me and he straddled my hips. He softly ran his smooth hands down from my shoulders to my waist, and my body shuddered a little from his cool touch. Why is he so cold? Oh well, it kind of adds to the sexy factor.

Kaden put his hands on the bed again as he leaned down and placed little kissed on the bit of cleavage that could be seen above the rim of my rather revealing tank top. He moved his lips up to my clavicle, which just happens to be my sweet spot. I moaned before I could stop it, I blushed a bit, since it seemed a little too enthusiastic. Kaden didn't seem to mind, if anything he enjoyed it, he sucked and licked there for a bit, and every second it made my heart beat faster and my breath come harder.

He continued to let his lips wander farther up my neck to my jaw. Then Kaden stopped and looked down at me in the eyes. He glanced down to my lips then back at my eyes as if asking for permission. I gave a slight nod with my head. Kaden smiled at me and began to lower his lips to mine, a little faster than yesterday, which I am grateful for. I don't think I can resist his flawless mouth any longer.

I simply laid there underneath him. This is all I wanted right now and I could do nothing. Kaden's eyes half closed, I gave myself up to him and closed mine fully waiting for him to make contact with my lips.

Then I felt it... It was like a shock of pleasure had gone through my body. His cool, silky soft lips lightly touched my own, but my mouth was burning and I greedily wanted more. I reached up to his head and I pulled his head down closer to mine.

I was about to part my lips and allow him entrance into my mouth without even thinking about it when he suddenly froze. Confused, I froze as well and not even a second later, someone burst into my room.

Kaden ripped his mouth off of mine and we both looked in the direction of the door. Standing there, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open and surprised was Derek.

I didn't even feel him get off of the bed and then all of a sudden before I could blink he is standing in front of his brother, "What do you want Derek?" he asked accusingly. But I think it is because he is mad he stopped us. Jeez, can we never get a break? This is the second time we have been interrupted. But then why did Kaden freeze before the door even opened? Did he hear Derek coming down the hall? I know I didn't. Or is there another reason?

I looked back at the two brothers; they were both silent and looked as if they were listening to something. I gave them a weird look but they didn't notice. I slowly got out of bed. Maybe they just didn't want to talk about whatever it is, in front of me. I walked over to my porch and stepped out, closing the doors behind me.

It is a gorgeous day, bright blue sky a couple of clouds here and there, hot sun and a warm summer breeze. The wind blew my hair over my face and I brushed it off. I glanced back at Kaden and Derek through the window and now they were actually talking. Wow... way to leave me out of it.

I decided to look around I haven't left the house since I got here and I didn't realize until now, how much I missed the outdoors. I leaned up against the railing and looked around. My balcony overlooked a beautiful garden that had most likely every kind of flower. There was also a big water-fountain in the back with a huge willow tree behind it. The whole scene was gorgeous then I heard the doors behind me open.

I quickly spun around to see Kaden. I gave him a small shy smile and he gave me a huge grin in return. He walked beside me and leaned on the railing as well.

"Do you like the view?" he asked, starting a conversation.

I looked at the garden again so I could actually answer and not be dazzled by his beauty, "Yes, it is gorgeous. It's been a while since I have gone outside."

"You can if you want to."

I looked at him confused, "I can what?"

"You can go outside if you want to. You aren't trapped in here like some sort of animal."

"Oh... I didn't know that. Can I go out now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, if you want to go ahead."

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me, I blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry, I would love to but I can't. My mother needs my help to prepare for the ball and stuff like that..."

"Oh," I looked back at him, "Should I be helping"?

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. But the ball is for our wedding and I am a part of our wedding. 'Our' being the operative word here..."

Kaden gave a chuckle, "No, you don't this is just for who we should invite. You wouldn't know anyone so it would be boring for you. Just enjoy the day and go for a walk or something."

I pouted, I didn't like it when people planned stuff that involved me, it made me feel like a brat when I didn't help with anything, "Fine..."

Crossing my arms over my chest like a child, I heard Kaden burst into laughter at my child-ish behavior. Stepping closer to me he gave me a hug and kissed the top of me head, "No, seriously, enjoy the day. I have to go now. Don't worry I will find you a little after lunch. I have something to give you before the ball tonight."

I looked at his face, "What is it?"

A smirk spread across his face, "I guess you will have to wait and see. I'll see you later,"

Then Kaden left to go, who knows where. I sighed and went to get dressed and thinking of things to do today.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I don't want to do this. I don't want to help mom with this stupid ball. I never enjoy them anyway. The whole time all of the vampire princesses will be flaunting themselves at Kaden and me not giving a care in the world about being a slut while they do it. Now, don't take me wrong, I like the attention the girls give me but after a while, they just got to learn to stop!

So mother is making Kaden and I, not Anna, prepare for the ball. A.k.a. : Calls the last couple of people that she forgot to send invites to and ask them to come under such short notice and say that were sorry and blah blah blah... Then we have to talk to the cooks about what to make. Anna will be the only person eating the food but we have to make it seem like we actually are human. Vampires don't need to eat human food, we can but it all tastes gross, I can't see how people eat it. The list goes on... It's not that this is hard stuff it's just boring and pointless. We should just forget about the people that we forgot to send invites to, and we should just let the cooks make whatever they want. They most likely know more about human food than us anyway.

I sighed, but mother would say no to all of that and get extremely pissed off at me. I finally reached Kaden's room and knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer, the lazy ass is still probably sleeping. I burst into the room and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was a mess! It looked like two wild animals had been let lose in here. I looked at the bed and he is not there, o k? I left that disaster zone. I wonder what happened in there. I'll ask Kaden when I find him. Where is he.

I heard some murmured talking coming from Anna's room. I stood outside the door. I slowly walked over, who is Anna talking to? Is Kaden in there? I reached the door and suddenly I heard what I swear was a moan. My eyes widened. What the fuck? Then it was quiet. I put my ear against the door and listened, but everything was silent now. Well that was weird.. I put my hand on the door handle and then there was more talking but I missed it and couldn't make out what was being said. I froze for a minute listening, then I heard Anna moan and gasped in shock what are they doing in there? Kaden isn't... doing it, with her right now.. is he?

Things were quiet again for a minute and I am really starting to worry now, I burst through the doors and looked at the bed and I was very surprised with what I saw, my breath caught in my throat. Kaden and Anna lip-locked with Kaden laying on top of her. They both looked at me and things were awkward for a moment, Kaden got up and stood in front of me, I took a very quick glance down and I was very relieved to see him wearing pants.

'Of course I have pants on you idiot!' Kaden yelled at me in my head.

I looked him in the eye, 'Sorry, I was just afraid that I had interrupted you guys doing something a little more.. well you know. I heard the moans...'

Kaden glared at me, "What do you want Derek?" he asked me out loud but I answered in his head.

'Mother wants you to help her and I prepare for the ball, you know the usual stuff.'

He nodded slightly, 'Is Anna supposed to come too?'

'No.'

'Alright.' We glanced at Anna as she got up out of bed and went out onto the balcony.

"You should be glad that I did come when I did though." I said.

He clenched his jaw, "I was fine.."

"Oh yah suurre. You didn't look that fine when I came in! You almost gave in to your need and took her life there! Maybe you should wait until she is a vampire before you do any of that stuff." I told him.

Kaden looked down ashamed of the truth of my words, "I know..," he mumbled but then looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, "But what if she doesn't want to be changed? What if she hates what we are and doesn't want to change?"

I blinked, "You have to change her." I stated.

"No!," he responded," I am going to give her a choice. When I tell her what we are I am going to ask her if this is what she wants."

"You know as well as I do that mother and father won't approve of that. If she still agrees to be changed they may not be so mad but still.." I said.

"I don't care...But... Derek... I... I-I think I... love her." Kaden looked mortified with his own words.

"Oh... I thought that would be a good thing. I mean, you are going to marry her and you were always talking about how you wanted to marry someone you loved." I declared.

"Yes, but she is still forced into this.. She probably had a good life ahead of her. A nice loving family. Then we came along and took that all away from her, and brought her into another world that she doesn't belong in. I don't deserve her. I should just choose another woman to marry at the ball tonight. Besides that would make mother happy..." Kaden said, his words laced with sorrow.

"But will you be happy.. Kaden?" I asked. I can't believe we are having this conversation with her so close to us, only separated by a glass door.

"No, that doesn't matter... But I don't want to hurt her... I love her enough to let her go. That was my problem with Esemay. I didn't love her enough, I was just way too obsessed with her. I don't want to mess up the rest of Anna's life, and if she stays here she will probably be killed.."

I sighed, "Her life has already been changed and there is no way for it to go back to normal. Even if you erased her memory of you me and this whole place and situation she would be lost. Her parents are dead Kaden. She has no one to go back to."

"I guess your right. But that doesn't make me want to change her into one of us. A sick blood-sucking monster."

I flinched at his words but I know they are true so I didn't say anything and he continued, "I will think about it. I can't stand deceiving Anna like this though she doesn't even know what I really am. She probably doesn't love me anyway."

"She looked like she loved you when she was trying to suck your face off earlier and you won't be deceiving her for much longer. And could you imagine the thought of you breaking her heart? She will be so miserable if you marry another girl instead of her now. I think she has accepted the fact that she is going to marry you."

Kaden nodded once, "Alright we should get going,"

"Right, you might want to tell Anna though. I will wait for you outside." I stated.

I left the room and waited outside the door. I looked across the hall and remembered his room. I will ask him about it when he comes out.

I sighed. He actually loves her... Wow. And to think 3 days ago he said the would never fall in love with a human. I wonder what happened to change his mind. Was it purely his newfound love for her? Or did he just realize that it would be stupid for him not to love her. Her warm smooth skin, gorgeous smile, funny laugh, cute face... Whoa! No! What am I thinking? I can't love her too! I promised Kaden I wouldn't get any feelings for her in that way. He is right after all, I do always end up getting whatever it is he has. I am not proud of it but I can't help it...

Kaden came out of the room and we started to silently walk down to the ballroom. After awhile I spoke, "So, um Kaden..."

He looked over at me, "Yes?"

"Well, when I was looking for you... before I found you I went into your room and I saw what a mess it was. What happened? Was that you?"

"Yes..." he said.

"I thought you liked to keep your room clean for the most part. What made you go so ape-shit to practically blow up your room?"

"You." he said matter-of-factly, as if it didn't matter. And to him it didn't look like it did since he just kept walking without slowing yet I had stopped.

"Me?" I asked completely dumbfounded. 'What did I do now?'

Kaden laughed, stopped and turned around to face me, "It's nothing. I was just mad when you brought up the whole 'Do you love Anna' question that I took out all of my anger on my room." I looked down kind of sad, I had felt so bad about that, "But hey, better the room and not you right?" he laughed again.

I smiled at least he doesn't hate me for that and he is starting to laugh more. I miss the days when he used to laugh all the time. Maybe Anna will bring back the nice fun and exciting Kaden, which I have grown to love.

"So, I guess mother and I were right." I affirmed.

He gave me a questioning glance, "What do you mean?"

"Well, mother said that Anna would be the next girl you fall in love with, and I thought so to. Mother and I talked about you too a bit.."

Kaden blushed, and I laughed to myself. Kaden hates it when people talk about him, for some reason he always gets embarrassed, "What did you guys talk about?"

I shrugged, "Oh not much. We were thinking about what some good names would be for your children and which rooms we could change into a nursery for them. We both decided that five children would be a sufficient amount, and you would have a big beautiful family. We also were discussing which room we should put you two in when you guys.. you know. So we don't hear you too do it, because that would be sooo awkward! But then we thought that we should all just leave one night and leave you two, to do your thing."

I looked at Kaden's face and I swear he went pale white, and I didn't think we could get any lighter.

"You guys seriously talked about that?" he yelled completely humiliated.

I laughed so loud I almost fell to the floor, "OH MY GOD!... No we didn't... but the look... on your face... was priceless... and totally worth it!" I said in between laughs.

Kaden glared daggers at me, "That was not funny!" then he lunged at me and we got into a big play fight.

I have to say it was fun. I finally got out of his headlock and then booked it to the ballroom. We still sadly have to help with it. Ugh.**Anna's P.O.V.**

After Kaden had left me, I was so excited to go outside! Wow... that sounds a little weird. Oh well, it's true so I don't care! I quickly took a shower and did my make-up and all that fun stuff then I got dressed in a flowy light blue skirt that went down to my knees and a white tube top. I found my white flats and put those on as well.

I dug through my backpack that I had brought with me and I took out my drawing book. I don't think I am that good of a drawer but I love to do it anyway. I stood up and I saw a folded piece of paper fall out of my book. The side that I could see was blank and I couldn't imagine what it is.

I bent down and picked it up. I sat on my bed and started to unfold it. When I opened it a picture fell out. On the paper I still held was a drawing that I had started a long time ago, but I can't remember what I was drawing. I picked up the picture this is probably what I had been drawing. I flipped it over and my breath caught in my throat.

It was a picture of my mom, dad and me. The picture was from last year when we went to our cottage. All three of us were standing on the beach at sunset, yah I know how cheesy that is. But we were all smiling and you could see the love that we had for each other. A single tear ran down my cheek and fell on the picture right on my face. I quickly wiped it off. I didn't want to ruin this picture. I set it down on the bedside table, leaning it up against the lamp so that it would stand up.

I sighed then whispered, "I miss you." I kissed my fingertips and touched the picture.

I pulled myself together. My parents don't want me to go all depressed because of them. They would want me to be happy and move on in my life, oh and they would be so happy with the fact that I am getting married, even though I was kidnapped.

I smiled to myself trying make myself happy again but it didn't help so I tried to think of something else... Kaden. I felt butterflies flutter inside my stomach. Kaden had kissed me. The butterflies went wild. A big smile made its way across my face. Well that worked.

I grabbed my sketchbook and skipped down stairs and outside. I want to find the garden and draw the water fountain and maybe a couple of flowers or something. I really just want to be outside for a while. I walked around the house. No, scratch that, I walked around the castle and I swear it took me bout 5 minutes. I finally found the garden and it looked like a beautiful colorful jungle.

To enter it you had to walk through a gate that was covered in vines. The garden was fenced off but the whole fence was covered in vines and flowers. I opened the gate door and I felt like I had entered a whole new world. Everything was beautiful! There must be every flower in the world in this one garden. I walked down every path looking at everything. I tried to name all the flowers that I knew but there were very few common ones that I see everywhere at home. These are all rare and exotic types.

I reached the back and I came face to face with the fountain. It was gorgeous, the garden is gorgeous. This whole place seemed too magical to be real. I must be dreaming. I sub-consciously pinched myself and I felt the pain from it. I rubbed my arm and sat down on a bench that was facing it and was surrounded by these gorgeous purple flowers that looked like a orchid and a tulip put together. I smelt one and it had a sugary sweet smell. I smiled.

I decided to draw the fountain and then look at the rest of the garden. As I was drawing I started to have a weird feeling, as if someone was watching me. I looked up and around me but nothing was there. I shrugged and went back to drawing but the feeling didn't go away. If anything the feeling got worse. But no one is there. I sighed and ignore it. When I finished I held the book up and looked from it to the actual water fountain. I had to admit this one looked good.

I smiled and looked up to under the willow tree, and I swear I saw a figure leaning against the truck. The long branches on the tree were hanging right to the ground so it was hard to see through it but it looked like someone was there. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. When I looked up again I didn't see anything. I tilted my head to the side confused.

I placed my book on the bench and I walked around the fountain towards the willow. Now, normally if you think someone is stalking you or something dumb like that you would run away to safety. But, I must not be normal, I was curious. I could have sworn I saw someone there I pushed back the branches and walked under the tree.

No one was there. I was alone. I looked up but it was too dark so I couldn't see much. I shrugged and I turned around to walk out. But I walked into something... or someone... I couldn't see their face since it was dark and I screamed. I hand clamped over my mouth and muffled my scream. The other hand grabbed my wrist before I could make contact with the persons face and I pulled away frantically.

They pulled us both out into the sunlight saying, "Jeez Anna, calm down it's just me."

I looked up and I saw Derek. He smiled at me, "So are you going to stop screaming?"

I nodded my head slowly and when he took his hand off my mouth I freaked at him, "What the fuck was that? Are you trying to scare me to death? What were you doing under there?"

He gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about? I was never under there. I was just walking through here and I saw you walk towards the willow tree. I followed you to find out what you were doing."

Maybe I just imagined it... No there was definitely someone there, "Oh ok."

"So what were you doing? There is nothing under there, as you now know."

I looked down. I didn't want to tell him about what I saw since I'm not 100% sure that I really did see anything so I quickly made something up, "Well I have never been under one and I was curious as to what it looked like.."

I guess he bought it, "Oh, yah. They aren't all that exciting."

Yea. I didn't know what else to say so I started to walk. Derek can come with me if he wants. After a moment or so I heard him fall into step beside me. I enjoyed the company. He let me enjoy the view of the flowers in silence. We then came across a big patch of orchids. I gasped and ran towards them like I was a child racing down the stairs to the presents on Christmas. I sat on my knees in front of them and stared at them. They are without a doubt my most favorite flower in the world.

I heard Derek clear his throat behind me, and I spun around to face him, "What?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh nothing. But... what are you doing?"

I was taken aback. Is he stupid? I turned back and looked at the orchids, "I'm looking at the flowers." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And heck it should be.

"Yah I got that. But why are you on your knees? It's not that amazing of a flower. And trust me it doesn't matter how long you stare at it, it will not do a trick." he snickered.

I glared back at him, "Excuse me, but this just so happens to be my favorite flower so shut up and let me admire them how ever I want!" And I thought Kaden was frustrating.

"I see..." He said and sat down legs crossed beside me. We sat together quietly for a while then he spoke again, "You are a very interesting girl Anna."

I looked at him and smiled, "Yah, I try."

He laughed, "Yah, I can see that... But really you are. You are able to be fun and serious and childish all at once. I know that sounds weird but its true."

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So, I was wondering. You don't have to answer if you don't want to cause I am just curious but... Do you love my brother?"

"Kaden?" I asked, but then I could have smacked myself. Of course Kaden! He doesn't have any other brothers.

Derek didn't seem to care for my question, "Yes, Kaden. Do you love him?" He asked again.

Jeez, he is a persistent little bugger. I sighed and thought for a minute. In am pretty sure I love him but I just want to double check with myself. After much deliberation I knew that I was. Derek was about to saw something but I stopped him, "Yes."

He stared at me for a while then got up, "Good," he mumbled.

I stood up with him, "Why is that good?"

He shrugged, "Well, you two are going to be married so I guess you should love each other."

My eyes widened a bit, "Does Kaden love me back?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know. That is something you have to find out on your own." Then he started to walk away as I stood there, then he called back to me, "Oh and it's 12. You might want to go to the kitchen if you are going to meet up with Kaden."

I gasped, he's right I have to hurry. But wait, how did he know about that? Ah, whatever I got to go. I started to run towards the palace. I wonder what it is the Kaden is going to give me... Oh, crap then I have to get ready for the ball.. Yikes!**Anna's P.O.V.**

I raced into the kitchen as fast as I could. I had gotten lost so it took me a little longer than what I wanted but it's no biggie. I looked around but Kaden wasn't there.

I scoffed, "Ok... so, I just ran my ass off for nothing?" I said to myself.

I felt a pair of hands on either side of my waist and a body pushing itself into my back, "No. Not exactly." a voice whispered into my ear and I shivered as I felt his cool breath run down my neck.

I spun around in his arms so that I was facing him. I quickly went on my tippy toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek. He looked at me stunned, "What was that for?"

I frowned, shrugged my shoulders and looked down. Do I want to say it?; 'Because I wanted to and I love you' No, not yet. This is not the time for that. I don't even know if he loves me back. Why would he even ask something like that? Does he not like it?

I could feel his eyes boring down on me, and I suddenly felt very out of place. I stepped back out of his arms and wrapped my own arms around myself. This is what I usually do when I have just been rejected, or feel unloved or something of that nature. Basically when I feel unwanted.

"Anna..." Kaden trailed off, and he took a step towards me. I kept my eyes to the floor and took a step back as well. I could hear him sigh, "Sorry."

I nodded numbly. He is starting to confuse me now. We are all lovey dovey this morning and now he is questioning my affection for him? So what does that mean? How does he feel about me? Does that mean he's just using me? Or does he love me but is unsure about how to show how he feels about me?

He took another step towards me and I in turn took another step away, but I hit the edge of the counter. Kaden saw that I was trapped so he took another step towards me. I am not sure if I want to be close to him so I sidestepped away. This continued until I was in a corner with nowhere left to go.

"Anna, listen I really am sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you or anything. You just surprised me and I didn't know what to do. In case you don't know, it's been a while since I last had a girl-friend... never mind a wife..." he took one last step to me so his body was pushing against mine gently. Kaden put his hands against the wall on either side of my head and leaned forward a bit.

"I'm sorry... I was just afraid you didn't want me to do something without making sure you are ok with it first. And I was afraid, that if I answered wrong you would get mad at me or something..." I said quietly.

He laughed, "Oh Anna. You watch waayyy to many movies. I'm not some evil prince who treats his fiancée like a slave! If anything I am the complete opposite. Didn't we already discuss this? What about the 'facts' that you have made up about me? Have you given up on those?"

I gave him a sheepish smile, "No, I guess I just temporarily forgot about those... But I also was a little scared that you didn't like it or something..."

He blinked a few times with a blank look on his face, "Didn't like it? You thought..." He laughed slightly and leaned his face closer to mine so I could just see his face and nothing else. I am starting to find that his mere presence can intoxicate me and make it that much harder to think straight, "Anna, I can never get enough of you. I was just simply surprised that you may want me too. So of course I liked it. I like everything about you. I am even starting to wonder if I deserve you..."

"Deserve me? But I am just a plain boring girl. You're a prince. If anything, you deserve more than me..."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "That may be true..." I became sad and I looked down. Of course he would agree with what I said. If I didn't want to hear it out loud I should have just kept the thought to myself... Then he lifted my face to look up at him and then he began to say something else, "But I would have no one else but you."

I gave a small gasp and he must have heard it because he smiled. Wow... he actually said it. I was wishing he would say something along those lines to me and he did. Oh god... the butterflies are back. He gave a low soft chuckle as if he could see how I was feeling and I smiled up at him.

Kaden's smile slowly turned serious and my smile slowly disappeared. I went up on my tippy toes and put my hands around the back of his neck as I pulled myself up to him. I could feel his body react to mine, and both of us wanted the same thing...

Kaden kept his hands firmly planted on the walls, covering any escape I may have. But trust me on this one, I don't want to escape and I couldn't have even if I tried. He pushed his body closer to mine and he started to slowly grind his hips against mine and I gave a little gasp, which turned into a moan, I started to grind my hips in unison with his. I could see him trying to hold in his moans of pleasure as well as me.

He put his right hand onto my lower back and he slid his hand up under my shirt a bit and he pulled my body up to his lips, my feet were just barely on the floor. Then he forcefully but also passionately pressed his lips to mine. I gasped a bit when our lips met because it was so sudden and his silky soft lips were very cold. He honestly needs to wear warmer clothing or something, because this can't be natural. But my mind didn't linger on that for very long.

Our lips were moving in perfect unison as if they were meant for each other, he pulled away for a second so we could breath then he came right back down only a bit softer this time. I felt his cold tongue run across my top and then my bottom lip as he asked for entrance. I nodded my head ever so slightly giving him permission then I parted my lips a bit. Kaden's tongue forced its way into my oral space and I gladly welcomed it.

We had a tongue war, which he won, and he memorized my mouth and massaged my own tongue. I further wrapped my arms all the way around his neck and pulled him even closer to me, anymore and we would be one person.

I forced my tongue into his mouth, it is only fair, and I memorized everything there is to remember. As I started to pull my tongue back into my own mouth I felt something sharp in his mouth by his teeth. I ignored it for a moment and kissed him again but then I swear I felt the thing through his lips! I pulled back quickly and looked at him wide-eyed.

Kaden had a worried expression on his face, "Anna? Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at his mouth as he spoke and there was nothing that looked unusual there, so I shock off the feeling. I must have imagined it, "Yah, I'm fine." I gave him a kiss again to check but I didn't feel anything this time, there was nothing sharp in his mouth, so I slowly pulled back and smiled up at him.

He smiled down at me. Then he moved his face to be beside mine and he whispered in my ear, "I don't think I can ever get enough of that." I laughed, "Do you want to see what I have for you now?" he pulled away to look at me in the face.

I nodded my head vigorously. I have been wanting to see this thing ever since this morning. What could it be? I have no idea but I can barely wait to find out.

He laughed and then took my hand in his sending a shiver down my spine from his cool touch. We started to walk to my room, "I put it in there earlier." he had told me.

"Kaden.." I said as we were walking down the hall to my bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I am just wondering but why are you so cold all of the time."

I could see his body tense, but then relax again, "I don't know, I'm always cold."

I nodded my head. I guess that could be true... right?... But after I thought about it for a minute, I figured that, that could not be normal, that couldn't be human...

We finally reached my room, "Ok it's laid out on your bed, go look." He opened the door and I raced in and he followed.

When I saw what lay on my bed I stopped breathing for a moment and I had to jump start my heart. It was a beautiful deep, blood red, floor-length dress. It had a halter neck and it was slim-fitting. There was a very long cut neck that went all the way down to the stomach and there were silver bands holding it together.

"Oh my god... Kaden this is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "I was hoping you would like it."

"Like it? Hell no, I love it!"

Kaden laughed, "I was actually hoping you would wear it to the ball tonight..."

"Oh my god! Of course I will!" I put the dress back down on the bed and threw myself at Kaden and embraced him in a tight hug, which he returned just as enthusiastically, "Thank you sooo much!" I said into his shoulder and I pulled back to look at his face with my arms still wrapped around him, "This is probably the best gift that I have ever gotten."

Kaden smiled, "You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it." He gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

I went back to the dress and held it up to myself as I looked in the full-length mirror, "So when does the ball start?"

"It is going to start at 6 but some people may came as early as 4 and we have to be dressed and ready for them so basically just get ready for 4." He explained.

I nodded my head, "Alright, it's 12:30 now.. So I'll go get something to eat and then get ready."

Kaden smiled, "Ok, I have a few more things to take care of so I may not see you again until 4. I'll see you later." He kissed me quickly and then strode out of my room.

I smiled and looked at the dress again. Wow, I don't think I have been so lucky before in my life!

**Kaden's P.O.V.**

Close. Too close. I have to be more careful. She must have felt my fangs during that kiss and that is why she pulled away. God why am I such an idiot! Of course I didn't want to spend a single minute away from her. So that would require me to go without hunting for blood. Let's just say it has been a while, and that is why I left her.

I need blood. I raced into the forest in search for any animal that is near. I caught scent of a deer. I sprinted off in that direction. I saw it ahead of me and without any hesitation I lunged at it and fed. It didn't even see me coming.

When I was finished I laid the deer carcass down on the ground and a rather scary thought came to mind. 'That could have been Anna,' I shuddered with the mere thought and sight of me killing sweet, innocent, beautiful Anna.

I walked towards the castle at a slow pace for a vampire. I wanted to make sure that may thirst is completely satisfied. After a few minutes of walking I sat down against a tree to think.

Is this the right thing to do? Marry a mortal simply because I couldn't choose another vampire that I took an interest too? Is it worth causing Anna all of the pain that is involved in being changed into a vampire? I most certainly think not! She should be able to stay a human, it's way better than being a monster, being something that all creatures fear and hate beyond reason.

I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone. There was a strange scent in the air. It was familiar to me, but I couldn't seem to name it. I looked to my left and suddenly I saw him. Nathan. My cousin. He was leaning against a tree looking at me with his green eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

I stood up quickly, "What do you want?" I spat. I hate Nathan. He may be family but we have never been on good terms with each other. But that is only because he thinks he deserves the throne next, and not me.

I will very quickly tell you a bit about Nathan. He is my cousin and he is about 6 months older than me. His father is my father's brother. My father is the King at the moment and I am to be King next since it is passed down from generation to generation, son to son. Since he is 6 months older he thinks that he should be King. But since he's not the son to my father he can't be. This, naturally, pisses him off a lot.

You could say that, in a sense, Nathan is jealous of me, but that might be a little bit of an understatement. He wants pretty much everything I have, kind of like Derek, only Nathan never gets anything. He wants the throne but I get it. He wanted Esemay but her heart was set on me until she was murdered. He basically wants to be in my position but no matter how many times we fight he can never beat me. So, of course, because of all those things, Nathan hates me. I, in return, hate him as well.

Nathan sighed then walked towards me a bit, so that there was only 2 meters in between us. He flipped his brown hair out of his eyes, "Now Kaden. Is that any way to greet your cousin?"

I glared at him, "It's the only way."

"I see. I'm guessing you still hate me after all of these years." he said.

I grunted not answering him.

"I saw that you killed a deer, to feed on. I hope you do realize that, the humans are what we are supposed to feed on. Human blood's more potent, it gives us more strength and it can satisfy of thirst better and for a longer period of time." He explained to me, even though I knew all about it.

"Yes, Nathan I know. But in case you have forgotten my family does not take human lives to survive. We made a treaty with the people who live near here. We don't hunt them, they don't try to constantly kill us."

He gave me a look that basically said, "Why the fuck would you do a stupid thing like that?" I ignored the look, "So what do you want from me?"

He cleared his throat; "Well I just want to mention to you my opinion about you becoming the next King of vampires."

"I'm not interested. Besides I already know what you are going to say. Too bad for you eh? You had to be the one to get the father who is not the King. Oh well, it's like the way the old saying goes, 'You can't always get what you want.'" I smirked.

He glared at me, "I will get the throne Kaden. I will get it soon. You might want to be careful over the next few weeks." He laughed a bit, That little girl you have now will make a perfect wife for me, don't you think? She seems like she can handle a real man like myself, and even satisfy me when need be."

I balled my fists tightly at my sides and I tried to control my anger, "Why are you really here Nathan?" I demanded ignoring his statement all together.

"Well, surprisingly enough, I come in peace today. I mean it is your 'pre-wedding' ball. I couldn't miss this." He smirked and it took all of my will power not to punch the smirk right off his face. Then he continued, "I must say I am glad to see that you have finally gotten over Esemay. I really am sorry for your lose. It was a terrible thing."

"Yah, I can tell you're really torn up." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh but I am Kaden. I really liked that one." He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "But your new fiancée- Anna, is it?" I stiffened when he said her name. I didn't like it. He said her name like it was something to eat. Technically she is, but she is utterly off-limits to him.

He must have seen my reaction, and he chuckled, "Ah yes, Anna. She is also very beautiful. I would even go as far as to say that she is even more gorgeous than your dear Esemay."

I didn't actually have anything to say to that. I haven't ever thought about it before but now that I think about it, it is a pretty close call. They were both beautiful in their own ways though.

Then I was confused, how has he seen Anna? I had to ask, "How do you know what Anna looks like?"

He simply shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Well I actually came here early this morning, in hopes that I could find you and have this talk earlier than right before the special ball. But you didn't go outside all day. So, I went to your garden. The place that I first laid my eyes on Esemay."

Nathan looked at me straight in the eyes, with an intense gaze, "I saw Anna there. She had your scent all over her. I could smell it from a mile away. It's kind of ironic huh? I see both of your fiancées in the garden on the same bench doing the same thing. Drawing the water fountain. It gave me a strange sense of déjà vu."

My eyes flashed red at Nathan, "What did you do to her?" I accused.

He held his hands up in his defense, "Nothing, I simply observed. Oh but Kaden, how is it that you are able to resist her? She is so tempting. It took all of my strength to not kill her right there." Nathan's eyes flashed red.

That threw me over the edge and before I could even think about it, I swung my fist at Nathan's jaw. He flew back and smashed back into a tree, and it shattered into a million little pieces. He recovered and was on his feet in a second after hitting the tree. His teeth bared. I took a defensive stance as well growling back at him.

After a short moment Nathan smirked and stood up, "Kaden, I don't want to fight you right now. Not before the ball at least. You kind of have to show up for that. And I really want to meet this Anna of yours,"

I stood up as well. That is fine with me. I will just kill him another day, "You aren't going to meet Anna, ever." I stated.

Nathan scoffed, "Of course I am going to meet her, if you don't introduce us I guess your mother or father will."

"When I said you wouldn't be meeting her I meant that you wouldn't be attending this ball." I said to clear it up for him.

He laughed, "Of course I'm coming, I was invited."

"Yah? Well, I'm un-inviting you."

"Haha. You're funny. But your mother personally called me this morning and told me that she wanted my whole family to be at this ball tonight. So if I don't get to go, then I guess you will be able to explain why I wasn't there."

I growled. I knew he was right. Mother and father would be so pissed if I had something to do with Nathan not being there. Only because he is family. Fuck that, "Fine. Come tonight. But you are to stay away from Anna at all times when I am not around her." I spat.

He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, "Fine then," he smirked, "I can't wait to meet her," then he flashed his fangs and once he saw the look on my face which was twisted anger he started to laugh.

I clenched my teeth and said, "I mean it Nathan. You better not hurt her, not one little scratch should be on her body, from you, ever! If you do..." I moved to be right in front of his face and whispered, "I will kill you."

His face was now expressionless. No smirk or anything, "On the contrary, Kaden. I don't think you will be able to."

Then suddenly he was gone. I looked around but there was no trace of him. I raced back to the castle. It's four o'clock. People would be arriving soon and I had to be there to greet them all.

Luckily, when mother had sent the invites she had explained to everyone that Anna is a human so everyone must be on their best behavior and that if they didn't think they would be able to resist their need, then they didn't have to come. We would understand. No one called to say they couldn't, so that was good. But could Nathan resist? I hope to god so, for his own sake. I will be keeping a close eye on him tonight.

I finally reached my home. There were a few people there already, but they were all busy talking to my parents. So I quickly ran up to my room, which had been fixed and cleaned up today, and I took a quick shower to get all of the leaves out of my hair and I changed into a black and white suit and tie. I brushed through my hair quickly so it wouldn't dry all kinked and messy and I slowly walked downstairs.

This is the worst part about these kinds of things. Socializing with the adults. It's not all that fun. But mother gets mad when I don't and she says that I need to get to know these people since I will be ruling them all one day. Great, that's just what I need to remember.

My mother and father spotted me. They both smiled and waved me over. I can't remember who is with them. I think I have met them before but I can't remember... God, I am going to suck at being King... I wish Anna was with me right now, she would give me the strength, the courage that I needed to make this whole King thing work out for me..

**Anna's P.O.V.**

It was four o'clock. The ball was technically starting. And I was very nervous. I'm not usually the nervous type, if anything maybe shy. But this is different I have never seen these people before and I don't have a clue about what I have to or should do. Do I have to bow to some people if they have a certain height of authority? If they do how am I supposed to know? What about the first dance? What if I tense up, freak out, forget the steps and fall on my face, while embarrassing myself, Kaden and his whole family in front of all of these people that I am supposed to be impressing?

No, now I am just scaring myself. That won't happen. Kaden will help me through this I know he will. He won't let me fall. He won't let me embarrass myself. He will protect me. The thought of Kaden being my knight in shining armor tonight brought a smile to my face.

I had gotten dressed in the red dress and it fit me perfectly as if I had it pre-fitted. He must be pretty good at guessing my size. The slim-fitting dress hugged all of my curves and made them more defined and alluring. I'm not gonna lie it made me look hot.

I curled my hair and it fell in big long rings down over my shoulders. I took a few strands and pinned them up to make it look at bit fancy. In the bathroom I found this weird sparkly stuff that you put in your hair to make it look like your hair was really shiny. Since I love bright shiny and sparkly stuff, I put a some in and it made me look like I glowed in the light.

I put on my regular make-up; black eye-liner and mascara. But this time I put on some red lipstick and some silver eye shadow that had sparkles in it.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a very long time. Thinking, wondering to myself if I was ready to go downstairs. Would they like me? If I make a mistake or do something wrong will everyone hate me, even Kaden? I'm sure he wouldn't but it's not exactly him that I am particularly worried about. I am more worried about his family. If they are anything like Kaden; serious and jerk-ish, I'm going to cry. But if they are like Kaden's' mother; sweet and nice, then I will be able to live through this night.

I guess the only way that I will be able to figure out is to go down there. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Without a second thought I walked out of my room and to the stairs. When I finally reached the top of the staircase I stood there looking down. I could see the whole downstairs floor was decorated with lights and tables, which held different wines and food. I could see some people in beautiful dresses and perfectly pressed suits. I did a quick comparison between my dress and the dresses that I could see. I guess mine looks as nice as theirs, not quite as nice but pretty close.

I shook off my doubts and gripped the stair handle. As soon as I took my first step I felt butterflies in my stomach, but not the good kind. Not the kind that I felt when I was kissing Kaden, these were the 'I'm-so-shit-nervous-that-I-could-puke-my-guts-up-any-second' kind of butterflies. I swallowed down that thought and continued, why am I so nervous anyway? I have never been nervous before in my life, so why am I starting now?

I continued down the stairs and when I was about halfway down, everything suddenly went very silent and all eyes were on me. I stopped self-consciously and I had half a mind to run back upstairs and lock myself in my room. I looked around desperately for Kaden but I couldn't find him. I just saw all of the girls in the room who are around my age glaring at me and the men were all smiling like they were about to meet a celebrity.

Then I saw him. A single movement in the big crowd. Kaden stepped out from behind someone and when he looked up at me and his eyes widened, any more and they would have popped out of his head. He seemed overwhelmed by the mere sight of me. Was I really that beautiful to him or is he surprised at how ugly I look in a dress?

Then he smiled and walked forward to the bottom to the stairs and turned to face everyone, "Family, and friends. I would like you to welcome my fiancée. Anna."

Then everyone started to clap and smile and I blushed. I hate it when I get the entire attention from a room full of people. I think the girls were smiling at Kaden though, not me. That bugged me but I brushed it off. As everyone clapped I walked down the rest of the stairs to reach Kaden.

When I finally got to him everyone had stopped clapping and then went back to talking amongst themselves. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. No other woman here can compare."

I blushed once again and looked down, "Thanks..."

He smiled, "Anytime. I am so glad you came when you did. I hate this part, I never know what to say to these people. I supposed to be ruling them soon with you, so if I say something wrong they may doubt me about being their King."

I was so relieved, at least I'm not the only one who is nervous for this, "I'm sure you'll be fine. I will be here to help you.. Well as much as I can. I have never ruled anyone before so I don't really know what to do.." I gave a nervous laugh, which he returned.

"You simply being here will help me make it through this night," he looked at me in the eyes and then gave me a quick sweet little peck on my left cheek.

I smiled like a loser child and he laughed, "Come. There are some people you should meet. The actual ball starts soon and after the first dance all of the adults leave and just the younger people stay and we have our own party." he gave me a sexy wink and start wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled up at him and followed, as he led me over to a group of adults. The group included his parents, so these must be some people who have some high authority.

We finally reached the group and Kaden re-introduced me to them in-person.

I suddenly got a wave of courage and I stepped up to them, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I shook their hand.

They smiled at me and I guess that means they like me for my boldness, considering I have never meet them before.

Kaden's' mother took my hand and spun me around to see me from all angles, "My, my, my. Anna! You look absolutely stunning! Kaden picked this dress out all by himself you know." she said the last bit to me only.

I smiled at him then turned my attention back to the Queen, "Thank-you. I think it is very cute. I love it." I stated and the Queen laughed. It was a beautiful laugh that sounded like wind chimes while my laughed sounded like someone was killing a donkey. My friends say I have an amazing laugh that sounded really cute but compared to the Queen it was nothing.

"So, Anna." one of the men spoke.

I turned my head, "Yes?" I felt Kaden's arm slip around my waist comfortingly.

"Tell me. How did you and Kaden meet?" he asked.

I tensed and Kaden did as well, but he recovered faster than I did so he answered for me, "Well, we actually met out in the forest. She was lost and I found her late one night. It must have been love at first sight because after that we couldn't keep away from each other."

I know that Kaden was lying because he didn't want to look bad and like the evil guy in front of these people. I understand what he is doing and surprisingly I don't have a problem with it. I think that is because I wish that, that actually happened. I wish we met somewhere and just fell in love on the spot and just hearing him say it made it seem even more real. The guy, I forget his name already, seemed to buy it.

"That is very romantic."

Kaden pulled me closer to him, "Yes, it is."

Kaden introduced me to many of the other adults there and the conversations were all short and sweet. Then the King spoke in a loud booming voice, "If everyone would please join us in the ball room we would like to start the first dance now."

Kaden led me to the ball room his arm still around my waist. This room I guess was going to be left for the young people because there is a disco ball and a d.j. at the back on a platform. The room was very big and everyone had formed a circle around the center. Kaden brought me to the middle.

The room lights dimmed a bit and everything went quiet. I looked around frantically. I freak when I perform in front of people. It doesn't matter what it is for; singing, dancing, talking, anything! I freeze up, which is exactly what I just did.

Kaden noticed and ran hands up and down my arms and they seemed to make me relax.

"I don't know if I can do this.." I said unsurely.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," Kaden wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and brought me as close as was possible for a moment, "What happened to all of your courage from when you were meeting people?"

"I have a bit of a stage fright kind of thing actually.."

He laughed quietly and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "You'll be ok. Just imagine that no one is watching."

He stepped back a bit so that we would both have room to dance and he grabbed my hand in his kissed it and brought it up.

The music started and my heartbeat sped up. Kaden squeezed my hand lightly and I looked into his creamy dark brown eyes. They seemed to suck out all of my fear. I didn't even notice all of the people standing around watching us. The only thing that had my full attention was Kaden. My beautiful Kaden. We were gliding around the dance floor. Every movement was even more graceful than the one before it. My stage fright had completely disappeared and I was filled with my adoration for Kaden. He was smiling at me the whole time and he gave me the strength and courage that I needed.

When I did happen to look at the people around us, they looked like they were impressed and some were whispering to each other. I wonder what they are talking about... After a few moments the King and Queen joined the dance, which seemed to signal everyone else to dance as well.

As we spun around all of the people our age were smiling. The girls were mostly smiling at Kaden. A few smiled to me but the majority was sent to Kaden. Now on the other hand, the attention of the guys was all on me. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable and uneasy but I ignored the feelings because I have Kaden here with me and he will protect me from anyone who tries to get too close for comfort.

Once the song ended, Kaden dipped me, just like when we first danced together. Everyone else stopped dancing and clapped. Kaden and I smiled at each other like fools for a moment, then Kaden brought his head down to mine and he gave me a quick peck on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I swear I heard a couple of stifled gasps from somewhere in the crowd but I didn't make a big fuss about it. Kaden reluctantly pulled away and stood up with me. The King spoke to everyone and escorted every one of the adults out to the other ball room so that they wouldn't have to listen to our type of music.

Which is exactly what happened. As soon as the last adult left the d.j. spoke into the microphone, "Alright everybody, lets get the real party started!"

Everyone cheered as he played some type of club music that I haven't heard of before. Some people started to dance right away but the majority of the people went of to the bar or to other groups of people to talk.

"Do you want a drink?" Kaden asked me over the music.

I nodded my head and let Kaden lead me over to the bar. As soon as we did we were swarmed with people. Everyone was talking yelling laughing, in other words it was kinda hard to hear. I smiled to people while Kaden talked. After a minute the group finally died and me Kaden and a few other people were left.

Kaden asked for 5 shots for me, himself and his three friends. I had figured out from the conversation that these guys must be his best friends.

Kaden finally decided to introduce me to his friends after he realized that I was just kind of standing beside him awkwardly, "Oh sorry Anna. These are the closest friends that I will ever have in my life." He motioned to the guy with brown hair, "That is Steve" he smiled and I smiled back. Kaden nodded towards a guy with black hair, "That is Blake."

"The one and only," Blake joked and winked at me.

I laughed a bit, "I'll be sure to remember that."

I felt Kaden put his arm around me and pull me close to him protectively. Then he looked at the last guy who had flipped blonde hair, "And that is Ryan."

Ryan nodded his head to me and I smiled to him. The guy at the bar gave us the shots. I told him 'thank-you' and he said, "No problem babe, anything for you." then he winked at me and walked away.

Kaden must have heard what the bartender said because he placed himself in between me and the bar table and he glared at the guy.

Blake raised his shot glass and we all did the same. He opened his mouth to toast to something but then closed it and thought for a moment, "What should we toast to?"

We were all stumped. What should we toast to?

Steve smirked, "We should toast to the happy life of the future King and Queen of the-"

Ryan quickly elbowed him in the gut. Steve looked at him angrily but then got the hint which I didn't understand and shut-up without another word. After that it was awkwardly silent for a while and I didn't see why.

Kaden cleared his throat and with a smile said,"Cheers."

Ryan, Blake and Steve smiled as well and said 'Cheers' too. I joined in but I was still confused. What had that been? 'Of the...' what? What was Steve going to say? He was going to say something along the lines of amazing people or humans or something like that... right? {Readers' note: Okay, seriously? Isn't that a little too obvious or hilarious or whatever?}

We all quickly drowned the shots and put the glasses back on the bar. Steve asked for another round for u. The bartender got it for us quickly and he very flirtiously winked at me and ran his tongue over his top lip when Kaden and the other guys weren't looking. Ok, this guy may be extremely hot! But this is starting to creep me out. He has officially gone too far.

I went over beside Kaden and out of the coner of my eye, I saw the bartender still watching me like I was a steak, so I grabbed Kaden's face in both of my hands and, so the guy could see, I planted a huge lust-filled kiss on Kadens' lips. He seemed very surprised and he stiffened at my sudden actions. Ya, I was pretty surprised too.

He finally got the hint and he placed his hand on my waist bringing my body closer to his and he put his other hand on the back of my neck. I could hear some whoops and wolf whistles coming from Ryan, Steve and Blake and some of the other guys, and I smiled into the kiss.

Kaden seemed to have forgotten where we were or he just didn't care because he removed his lips from mine and he started to kiss and nibble down my neck. It took every ounce of my will-power not to moan from the pleasure he was giving me, so my body settled for a shiver that ran all the way down my spine. I turned my head to give him more access and I saw the bartender and he looked either very pissed or very jealous or maybe even a little bit of both.

I suddenly felt very exposed and embarrassed at what Kaden was doing. Well I love what he is doing, don't get me wrong, but right now is not the time... I felt a bright red blush start to form and creep up my neck, and I gently pushed Kaden away. He looked kind of hurt like he was afriad he had done something wrong. So I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He returned the smile.

"So... Are you guys done now? Or should I walk away and save myself from puking my guts out?' Ryan joked.

Blake gave him a playful push, "Aw, come on man! You know you liked it! I mean it was like a live porno! Except it had Kaden in it... Oooohhhh! Ok, now I see why that is so wrong!"

Steve shook his head, "God your stupid Blake."

"It's not his fault Steve. Blake was just born as a defect." Kaden teased.

Blake looked at us all then gave a cute baby pout, "Fine! You guys can make fun of me as much as you want, but I don't care cause I have Anna!" He stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. So tightly in fact that it was starting to get kind of hard to breathe. Jeez, this guy is strong!

I was starting to see black spots when I was tugged out of Blakes arms and into Kadens chest, "God, Blake! You almost killed her there!" I heard Kaden yell.

"I'm sorry Kaden... I guess I just forgot... how strong I am." I could just imagine Blake sulking and I started to quietly laugh.

I stepped back from Kaden, "It's ok Blake. I'm fine. You just got to remember that I'm not one of the guys, and I'm not a tank exactly. So your spine breaking hugs need to be toned down for me." I said as I feebly attempted to ease the mood and it seemed to work.

"I'll remember Anna, I promise." Blake told me but from the way he said it, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I felt Kaden's arm snake its' way around my waist again. He seems to be very touchy touchy, feely feely tonight, "Anna, there is someone that I want you to meet. She will probably be a more suitable friend that won't be able to kill you in a hug which is a rather girly thing to do, is it not?"

He smirked down at me and I nodded.

Kaden lead me over to a big group of girls and when we neared them he tapped a girl on the shoulder. She has light blonde hair that goes down past her shoulders and pretty blue eyes. She spun around to face us with a huge smile plastered onto her face. She was very cute in a baby kind of way and I already love her.

"Hey Kaden! What's up?" She asked and her voice sounded like a childs. Cute girly and just a little bit high pitch.

"Hey Mia. Not much I just wanted to personally introduce you to my fiancee." Kaden pulled me forward towards her more, "Anna, Mia. Mia, Anna."

She smiled warmly and stuck her hand out for me to shake and I shook it. Her hand was really cold but I didn't notice it all that much since I am really used to Kaden always being cold.

"Mia has been my best 'girlfriend' since we were kids, so I hope you too will be able to become very good friends as well," Kaden explained.

"Ya well I am a better friend than any of the other girls in the room put together. Everyone else here just wants to get in your pants," Mia declared.

"And that is why I have you." Kaden said. Then they both laughed, "Alright then I guess I will leave you two girls. Have fun!" Then he walked off to his other friends.

Mia looked at me, "I hope we do become friends, Anna. I could really use some help saving Kaden's ass from all of these girls. Honestly every girl here has half a mind to kill you and take Kaden for themselves. Sorry for being so straight forward but I think you should know the truth."

"Thanks for the heads up and I think we will. I already feel like I could trust you with my life." I laughed.

My comment seemed to unsettle her a bit but she quickly shook it off and smiled as well, "Well, until people get more drunk and fun I am going to introduce you to some people." She grabbed my hand and pulled me oevr to multiple groups of people.

I couldn't tell you the names of half of the people I met. I have never been good with names but this was just horrible. The only names I remembered are the ones that I actually had a decent conversation with and that was very few. Mia was right, the majority of the girls did not like me at all. But that doesn't bother me, guys are more fun in the long run it's only 9:30. Can you believe it? We've had a few drinks, danced a bit, laughed a lot, talked and over-all just had a blast! I met and danced with a shit-load of people that I don't know and I feel great! But that might be because I am starting to get a bit tipsy. I took another sip of my margarita. I was talking with Mia and these two other girls that Mia called whore and slut, but their real names are Ashley and Amber.

They had been talking about Kaden earlier. Saying how much they wished they were in my place, about to marry Kaden. But the main reason is because they just want to have sex with him. Like come on! How can someone stoop so low and say that? I almost flipped shit at them. I personally think that what they said was the coldest thing ever. But I didn't... because I couldn't. I wanted to stand up for Kaden but I couldn't stand up to these two girls. There was just something about them that said 'stay away' and I respected that.

Ashley and Amber were now blabbing on about shoping and other pointless shit and I started to space out until I felt a lightly tap on my shoulder. I spun around slowly hoping that its Kaden, comeing back to save me from this boring nightmare, honestlythese two girls are starting to ruin my night. But the guy who was now standing in front of me was not Kaden. He didn't really look like Kaden at all but he was still pretty hot.

"Hi, have I met you yet?" I asked.

The guy smiled, "No I don't think you have. My name is Nathan."

"Anna. But I guess you already know that." I said and laughed.

He laughed as well, "Ya, kind of."

I smiled and he was about to say something but then he clenched his jaw and looked at someone behind me. I was about to turn around until I felta pair of cold strong arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Kaden. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hey there babe, "He slurred slightly, "You having fun?"

"Oh ya tons I was just talking to Nathan," I stated.

Suddenly Kadens grip on my tightened and pulled me closer to him, "It's nice to see you made it, Nathan" He said his name like it was poison.

Nathan just smirked, "Long time no see there cuz."

"Oh, you guys are related?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kaden replied.

I gave him a playful slap on his arm, "That's not very nice Kaden."

"It's quite alright Anna. Kaden and I haven't exactly been on friendly terms for a while," Nathan informed me.

"Oh well I think you two should be friends, at least for tonight." I smiled at the two of them and they finally both nodded unwillingly.

A slow song played and I think Kaden was about to dance with me when Nathan cleared his throat, "Anna, may I have this dance?" He asked.

"NO!"Kaden bellowed before I could even utter a reply.

Nathan looked at him, "I believe I was asking Anna, not you, Kaden."

I looked at Kaden sypathetically and he grunted and nodded slowly. I smiled at him and let Nathan lead me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms on my waist and pulled me close to him. I saw him smirk over my shoulder.

I ignored that and we started to slowly sway to the music.

After a few moments I decided to break the silence, "So you and Kaden really don't like each other?"

"Not really no. It is probably killing him to watch you merely dancing with me." he chuckled slightly.

"Well, he will just have to put up with it for a minute then." and I laughed with him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let him lead me around the dance floor for a while until Nathan spoke up again, "Do you want to go for a walk? I could really use some fresh air, it's kind of stuffy in here and not to mention hot."

"Ok, I will just let Kaden know where I am going then." I tunred to go find him but Nathan caught my arm and pulled me back.

"You honestly have to tell him where you are going? Come on Anna. You are a big girl now. He doesn't need to know where you are every second of the day like you are a stupid child."

I nodded, "Alright. But we can't stay out for too long, I still don't want Kaden to get too worried about me"

Nathan smiled, "Ok, then lets go." He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me towards the back doors that lead to the garden.

We walked in silence for a bit but it wasn't awkward, we both just enjoyed the night. It was kind of chilly though and I felt goose bumps starting to form on my arms and I sub-conciously rubbed them to stay warm. Nathan must have noticed because he took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. But it didn't really help, he was cold too so if anything it just made me even more cold. But I loved the gesture.

We had made our way to the back of the garden by the water fountain and it looked even more beautiful at night because of the lights that were on it. I wish Kaden was here instead of Nathan, this would have been a nice thing to share with him.

We both sat down on the bench and then Nathan turned towards me, "So are you happy about all of this?""What do you mean?" I asked Nathan a bit confused.

"Are you happy with the fact that you are going to be marrying Kaden? If there was a way out of this marriage would you take it?"

Wow, he was kinda straight-forward... But I really don't know, and I honestly think that I wouldn't because I have fallen in love with Kaden even if he doesn't love me back. So I answered him truthfully, "Yes, I am happy. I wouldn't marry anyone else... Why do you ask?"

He ignored my question. He put his hand on my cheek and locked my gaze with his for a moment then asked me again, "Are you sure you are going to be happy with him?"

I suddenly started to feel like Nathan was my life. My only one and that I wanted to please him. But I was confused. I didn't love him so where did these sudden emotions come from? I felt like I wanted to make him happy so I answered in a way that would make him happy with me.

"No, I won't." No? Where did that come from? I wanted to say yes.

I didn't feel like I was in control of my body anymore as it slowly leaned towards him and he leaned towards me as well. I tried to stop myself but my effort was useless, I couldn't fight myself.

I felt Nathan cup my face in his hands and pull my face to his. When our lips were about to meet he tilted my head to the side and kissed my neck instead. My body gave itself up to his lips touching my skin. I tried to fight off the pleasure he was giving me but I was too much to deny and I moaned. I mentally slapped myself for doing it though.

I was about to pull his lips to mine when I felt his teeth graze over my skin. I froze and I finally got control over my body again. Yet I still couldn't move. Does he have fangs? Cause that's not normal, humans don't have fangs. Then suddenly my dream came flooding back to me and the first word that came to mind was; Vampire.

I instantly regained myself and I tried to push him away with all of my strength but he wouldn't budge so I then did the next thing that came to mind, scream. And I did and I screamed Kaden's name.

Before I could blink I was ripped away from Nathan and I was being held in Kaden's arms.I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring daggers at Nathan and his eyes were... red. Just like in my dream, only there was no question about it now.

I didn't want to believe it. I wanted this all to be a dream so I buried my face in Kaden's chest and tried to wake myself up. And the next time I open my eyes I will be laying in my bed safe and sound.

But when I opened my eyes again all three of us were still standing outside in the garden. Kaden roughly pushed me behind him and Nathan stood up from the bench slowly.

"Oh come on Kaden. One little bit won't hurt her." Nathan taunted.

Kaden let out a deep low rumbleing growl. That scared me half to death, "Nathan... If you leave my home and the rest of Anna's life right now... then I will spare your life... I mean it this time. I will kill you before you could say 'I'm sorry'. " he threatened.

Nathan seemed un-impressed by it though and he smirked, "Alright Kaden I will leave, but I will be back. And you might want to think about the whole 'you will kill me' thing, because I don't think it will be that easy for you the next time." Then suddenly Nathan was gone.

When everything was silent, Kaden and I didn't move for a long time. Then I remembered his red eyes, his growl that sounded so much like an animals and Nathans' fangs... My breath caught in my throat and I slowly took a few steps back away from Kaden. If he is a vampire then he must have heard me but he didn't see me. That is... if he is a vampire which I am starting to think is the case here.

Surprisingly I'm not that scared. Usually I would be shitting my pants right about now but instead I am relatively calm, well... at least to some extent. I took another few steps back and stopped. I concentrated on my breathing and when it was back to normal I looked back at Kaden.

Ha hadn't moved from the one spot he had been standing in since Nathan had left. I wonder what he is thinking about. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. My heart told me that I wanted to run up to him and give him a kiss for saving me from Nathan, my mind told me that I wanted to run away screaming because he is a vampire and my body told me that it dodn't want me to believe in any of this. Why can't I have a normal life for once?

I decided to listen to my heart, it was more over-powering then anything else, "K-kaden?" I studdered slightly.

He didn't reply, he didn't even flinch from my voice so I tried again, "Kaden?" I asked again only this time with more authority.

I finially got a response from him, a slight turn of the head so I could see half of his face. But he still didn't say anything, "Please say something to me... Anything!" I cried desperately.

He slowly turned around to face me and his face with filled with sorrow and regret, "I'm sorry..." is all he managed to say, but at least it was something.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next question that I was going to ask. But I needed to know, "Kaden. I need you to tell me something..." When he just looked at me I continued, "Are you a... v-vampire?"

"Anna, I'm sor-"

"No!," I cut him off, "Just please answer the question."

He looked at me for a long time and it looked like he was debating with himself, fighting with himself. Then finally he said, "Yes."

I didn't know what to say. I was completely flabbergasted. I didn't think fictional things like that could be real... ever. But it explained to much, like why he is always so cold, why he stopped kissing me all of those odd times, why he was able to throw me across the hall in one hit, why he didn't want to marry me, why he would never love me for me, but rather for my blood. I suddenly felt very used.

"Please just listen to me Anna. I never wanted to lie to you. There were so many times when I wanted to tell you what I really was... but I didn't want you to think of me as a monster. I wanted you to like me and want to marry me because if you didn't then we would have to make you a maid or kill you and I don't want to do either to you." he explained franticly.

I took a couple of steps closer to him cautiously, so that there was only about a foot and a half between us, "Were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I was going to. I was going to tell you after this ball but before the wedding. I wanted you to know what exactly you were going to marry before you said those two little words that would put the rest of your life in my hands." he said.

I nodded speehless.

"Now that you know... You don't have to marry me if you don't want to... I will understand if you say no." he told me.

"Let me think about it. I am still trying to get it in my head that this is really happening. That you are really a vampire but I just can't see it. I mean there were so many signs, things you did to try to tell me. But I did notice any of them as a threat to my life... So give me a little bit of time to think... That's all i ask..."I looked down away from his gaze.

Kaden took a step towards me and our bodies were almost touching but I didn't move. Kaden pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear then cupped my face in one hand and lifted my head to look him in the eye, "Ok."

I bit my bottom lip and searched his face, "Can I see something?"

He gave me a strange look but then nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

I looked down suddenly nervous, shy and embarrassed but I asked him anyway, "Can I see your fangs?" Surprisingly it didn't feel weird for me to say the word fangs to him but Kaden still gave me an useasy look.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

I looked back up into his eyes and nodded, "Yes... I'm sure."

He hesitated but then opened his mouth and there they were. Harmlessly sitting in this mouth along with his other were easily an inch long, pearly white and extremly sharp. I reached my hand up to his face, as curiousity over-came me.

I loooked into his eyes for reassurance and he nodded slightly. I noticed that my hand was shaking as it neared his face. He saw it and then grabbed my hand in his, his cool touch calmed me down. He slowly moved my fingers closer to his fangs which is what I wanted. I wanted to make sure they were real and that my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me.

When my fingers made contact with the large canines I took in a deep breath. So he was telling the truth. Wait, what am I saying? of course he was telling the truth, Kaden would never lie to me about something like this.

I lightly ran my fingers over both teeth as if they might break which I knew was highly doubtful. With my other hand I reached up to his face and traced over every feature as if it was all new to me and in a sense it was. Before I only knew him as Kaden-the-prince-I-am-supposed-to-marry but know he is Kaden-the-vampire-prince-that-I-am-supposed-to-marry.

I lightly ran my fingers over his now closed eye lids, his perfect cheek bones, his perfect shaped nose and then lastly his amazing perfect sculpted lips.

Kaden let out a deep breath and it faned my face. It intoxicated me once again and I leaned forward as it drew me in. I could see Kaden leaning in as well and right now I knew is the wrong time. I only just figured out that he is a vampire and he could easily kill me before I could blink and yet I still want to kiss him.

I guess him being a vampire is kind of over-ruled by the fact that I am in love with Kaden. I am still unsure though. Do I want to marry a vampire? I actually have a life span and he doesn't, he can live forever. Does that mean I will have to be changed into a vampire after we get married? That is something I will have to think about... Do I want to live forever? I would be with the man I love but I would have to live wih the sadness and seeing everyone I know die...

All of those thoughts completely disappeared though. All I could feel was Kaden pressing his lips to mine. I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. I was in total fact that Kaden could kill me in a split second, and that I didn't care, scared me a little bit. I mean I love him so you could expect me to do pretty much anything to be near and or with him. But he is a vampire for crying out loud! Things like this just don't exist.

I should at least be cautious when he is around me right? I guess not because right then I completely let myself go. He had just told me the truth and that is probably more than what I could ever ask for. I threw myself into his kiss, a bit too forcefully though because it made Kaden, a vampire, take a step back to keep his balance.

I don't think he meant for this to be a big deal. I think he only had 'peck' in mind. But I don't care, I want him, need him right now! I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled my body close to his. Kaden slowly wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his hands on my lower back as he pulled my body even closer. But, it didn't matter how close we got, it was never close enough, for either one of us.

This was probably the hottest, most lust-filled kiss we had ever shared. Yet I could feel him holding back, like he wasn't giving me his all if you know what I mean. But I was giving him everything I had! I can understand why though. He is most likely afraid that he will hurt me or something, which is possible since he has in-human strength and I am 120 pounds of I don't even know!

I wasn't having this, I wanted this right now, vampire or not, I wanted him. I twisted my fingers into his hair that was at the base of his neck and I pulled gently. I got a small moan in return. I smiled into the kiss and then ran my tongue across his bottom lip, but Kaden didn't open his mouth right away instead he teased me by lightly running his cold finger-tips up and down my spine and kissing me harder without opening his mouth.

I tried to growl at him and mock what he did to Nathan but he simply removed his mouth from mine and laughed at me. When he saw the annoyed expression on my face he gently pecked me on the lips then started to kiss my jaw and go down.

I know this may sound stupid but it reminded me of the Dracula movies where he kisses down a woman's throat and bites her. My whole body stiffened at this thought but Kaden kept kissing me. He either didn't notice me or he was too lost in his thoughts or his need.

I took my arms away from his shoulders and placed them on his chest. I tried to stifle a gasp as I felt Kaden graze his teeth across my neck. I tried to push him away but he held tight and I couldn't move him. I was starting to panic he wasn't going to bite me, right? But as he started to smell my throat I was beginning to think he would.

"K-kaden? Please. Stop. Let go of me. Please," I could hear my voice wavering.

But I didn't know what to do, I started to silently cry, I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks and Kaden flinched and froze. He slowly straightened himself and stood upright. A couple of my tears had hit his cheek. Kaden slowly reached his hand up to his face and touched the tear. He looked down at his now wet fingers and his eyes were starting to overflow with sorrow.

Kaden reached for my face and he cupped my cheek in his hand, he looked like he was about to cry but he didn't, "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that; I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

I slowly nodded and held his gaze, "I forgive you." I hadn't realized it but I had begun to shake but Kaden did and he led me over to the bench and sat me down as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After a few minutes of us both just sitting there quietly Kaden spoke up, ?Do you want to go back to the ball? he asked as he started to stand up.

But I grabbed his wrist and pulled gently towards myself, ?No? Now yet. I want to know more about you and well, vampires in general? I stated inaudibly but I knew that he could hear me.

He nodded and sat back down, ?Alright? Then what do you want to know?

I thought for a moment, I had over a thousand questions running through my mind I just had to pick which one to ask first, ?Well, let?s start from the beginning I guess. Were you born a vampire?

He looked straight ahead at the water fountain, ?No.?

?Then how are you a vampire now? I asked, eager to know.

Kaden took a deep breath, ?It?s a long story?

?We have time.? I stated.

Kaden looked at me in the eyes then begun his story, ?Well, it has been a long time since this happened? 276 years if memory serves.? My eyes widened in shock.

Kaden saw this and chuckled slightly then continued, ?Yea, and it is pretty ironic because it happened on a night like this, during the pre-wedding ball. Only the wedding was the next day. I seem to have bad luck with all of my wives though. The first wife that I had was Victoria. She was not exactly the most attractive woman in the world and it was an arranged marriage so I couldn?t stand her at all. So I guess that I was grateful for what happened that night.?

?What happened? I asked when he didn?t continue right away.

?Well, Victoria was taking a rude amount of time getting ready for this ball and I was starting to get annoyed so I went up to her room. Her door was slightly open and when I looked in I saw her with a man standing over her?I watched for a moment, as I was unsure as to what I should do. Then suddenly the man dropped her dead lifeless body to the ground and I could see her neck completely covered with blood. I tried to run away but when I got back to the ball room the vampire was right behind me and he fed from us all.?

?What do you mean? Why would he drink everyone? You are a vampire and you aren?t drinking my blood. For the majority of the time,? I tried to joke but Kaden gave me a look that basically said, ?Did you have to bring that up again?, ?Sorry..?

?It?s ok. But, no, you are right. A deadly disease that only vampires can get consumed this vampire. It?s called blood-lust.? He said.

I was confused, ?And what is blood-lust exactly?

?It is exactly what it sounds like. It?s when a vampire can?t control his need for blood and he can?t stop drinking it, he lusts for it. The vampire pretty much goes insane.?

?You said he drank from everyone? Does that mean he killed everyone? I asked.

?No, if he killed everyone then I would have to be dead.?

?But you said he killed Victoria.?

?Yes, I did. That is because he actually took the time to kill her. He sucked her body dry of blood, there was not a single drop of blood left in her body.?

?Then how are you still alive? I asked confused now.

?Ok, let me explain this a different way. When he killed Victoria he sucked her completely dry and she died. When he drank from everyone in that ballroom he didn?t take the time to suck the blood completely from us he just took the majority of our blood. He did this because he wanted all of our blood and he didn?t want to lose any of us.? He explained.

?Ok, but that doesn?t explain how you are a vampire.?

?To become a vampire you need to have vampire venom run through your veins. And when a vampire is under blood-lust they can?t control the venom leaving their fangs. And to change a human into a vampire you need to leave some of the blood to help the venom travel through the body. In Victoria he took all the blood so there was no way for the venom to travel but in all of us he didn?t take all the blood. So the venom that he gave us he didn?t suck back out.?

I nodded in understanding, ?You keep saying ?us? . Who is ?us? exactly?

?Everyone in that ball room.?

I eyes widened and my mouth fell open in shock. Kaden laughed and used his finger to close my mouth, ?They were all there that night? 276 years ago?

?Yea. They were all changed that night.? Kaden confirmed.

My hand flew to my mouth, ?Oh my god. Ok quick, tell me something that won?t freak me out for when we go back into that ballroom.?

Kaden gave me a weird look but smiled, ?I didn?t have to marry Victoria. Now I get to marry you.?

I didn?t want to bring her up but I knew he was lying. There was Esemay. His first true love. He was going to marry her but then human vampire hunters killed her. I can just imagine what is going to happen to me?

?Do you want to go back to the ball? It?s 11:00 now, and I think people will probably be wondering where we are. Besides, it will all be over in an hour. So just forget everything I just told you and enjoy the rest of the night.?

I nodded and stood up with Kaden. We started to walk back to the palace, Kaden had his arm around me protectively. I was trying to forget about the fact that I was about to walk into a building that was crawling with vampires and I am the only human in there.

Kaden must have figured out what I was thinking about, ? Don?t worry Anna, No one is going to hurt you. Trust me. I will stay with you the whole night and I will protect you.?

?Ok? I said uncertainly.

?Anna? Kaden stopped and spun me around to face him and when I did I could see the seriousness in his eyes, ?Please believe me Anna. You are slowly becoming my whole life and I need to protect you, that?s all I want to do. I don?t want to keep any secrets from you. It was so hard for me to not tell you any of this when I first met you, you have no idea.?

I smiled and I most definitely believed him, ?I believe you.?

Kaden returned the smile then dropped his head to be closer to mine. He rested his forehead against my own and looked deep into my eyes. I placed my hands lightly on his chest as he rested his hands on my hips.

?I promise on my own life, that I will behave myself this time? he clarified.

I laughed slightly, ?Alright, if it makes you happy.?

I leaned my face towards Kadens and he did the same. When our lips met I let out a little moan and he took that to his advantage by shoving his tongue into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it. His tongue will always be welcomed into my mouth.

We fought for dominance for a long time but he wouldn?t allow me entrance into his mouth. I got frustrated but I let him be in-control for this kiss? But next time he would be in for a big surprise.

Finally he pulled away, and gave me a big goofy smile which I returned. We both laughed then Kaden grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me off towards the ball.

Ok, so there were a couple things that I was completely sure of. A) Kaden and everyone in this ballroom that I am about to be entering, are vampires. B) I think I need to be put into a mental house because of the fact that I have no sense for what is dangerous since I just kissed a flipping vampire! And C) Neither A or B matter to me because I am thoroughly and permanently in love with him.

I love it! Banner made by: OddOneln

Thank you so much!

**Story Start**

Well, I?m not going to lie or downplay this, but I was very scared when Kaden led me back into the ballroom. Kaden didn?t mention to anyone that I knew their secret so I didn?t say anything either. Kaden had told me to just not mention or even say the word vampire, but I?m not sure why I couldn?t. I didn?t ask any questions though and I kept my mouth shut. The fact that I knew is what made everything slightly awkward for me.

Kaden was true to his word and he stayed with me the entire time. Not once did he leave my side. But that still didn?t keep my mind off of vampires. There is so much that I don?t know! So much that I want to know! I have so many questions.

I had resulted in drinking to help me temporarily forget, and after about 4 shots of something bitter and disgusting, 2 glasses of champagne and 6 bottles of some strong beer. I was starting to laugh at everything, talk loudly with everyone, trip over my own two feet, and dance with anyone but mostly Kaden. I didn?t feel out of place or anything because everyone else was the same.

I stayed with Mia and Kaden the most but every once in a while I would start to wander and Kaden would have to go look for me and bring me back to Mia. I was just having one of these moments right now.

I was talking to this guy that I hadn?t seen yet and he was totally plastered and he gave me a beer.

?You would think that beer is a type of pop because of all the bubbles? I stated as I held the bottle of beer up close to my face and examined it.

The guy thought about it for a minute too, I couldn?t remember his name. He said it was something like Jerry or Jared or something? I don?t know. But he started to look at it too, ?Your right, it should be called pop not beer!

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing. I started to lose my balance and I fell towards him. He caught me before I could hit the floor.

?Oof.? I groaned as I hit his chest.

We both laughed and he picked me up and placed me on his lap as he sat down at a barstool.

?I feel like a little girl on Christmas, sitting on Santa?s lap.? I announced with a giggle and I took a swig from the beer that I was still clutching in my hand.

"Really?" the guy asked in a seductive tone, "Have you been a good girl? What would you like for Christmas?" he asked jokingly as he ran his hand up my leg and on the side of my thigh.

I giggled and placed the beer on the bar, and then I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, "Hmm. I don't know, I think I have been naughty. What do naughty girls get for Christmas?"

If I had been sober I would never have had the courage to say these kinds of things to a guy I had just met, but you can't blame me, I mean I am totally plastered at the moment and I probably don't know a door from a window right now.

The guy grinned flirtatiously, "Well, I could show you if you want. But we will have to ditch this party and go to a private room just for us."

I laughed, "Ok!" I said enthusiastically as I jumped off his lap. But when I turned around I ran into some guys' chest.

I looked up and there was Kaden, "You are not going anywhere with this guy Anna"

I smiled up at him. God I would give anything to get what is in his pants right now instead of this other guy.

"Awww! Fine. Oh well I guess we will have to get together another time Anna." The guy said as he walked off.

I turned to face his retreating back, "Ok! Maybe later!" I yelled as I waved him good-bye.

I turned back to Kaden and placed my hands on his waist, "I guess you and I will have to go instead." I insisted as I ran my tongue over my top lip.

"I don't think so Anna. You're drunk." He stated.

"No I'm not! Ok well, maybe a little bit. But that doesn't matter! Being drunk makes everything more fun! So lets go and have a party of our own." I grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the doors.

But Kaden pulled me back, "Well as much as I would love to we can't. The ball is over so we have to say bye to all of our guests."

"Ok! Then after we will have some fun!" I said and then raced to the doors as people were leaving. I stood at the door saying bye to everyone and it took a while. By the time everyone left it was probably 1:00 in the morning.

I sighed as the last person left and the double doors closed. I looked in front of me and Kaden was talking with his parents. I skipped over there and stood beside Kaden. They were just saying goodnight.

?Did you have fun tonight Anna? The Queen asked me.

?Yes, the ball was a blast! I laughed.

?Very Well. Goodnight you two. Don't make too much noise.? The King said and winked at Kaden but he only widened his eyes in surprise. I on the other hand bite my bottom lip.

The King and Queen left us and finally it was just Kaden and I standing there.

?Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stand there all night? I asked Kaden.

He sighed and followed me up the stairs. I was afraid that he wouldn?t come into my room but I was very ecstatic when he did.

He silently closed the door behind him and stood there as if he was debating whether he should stay or not. So I walked up to him and pushed him up against the door. I reached behind him and locked the door. He looked down at me with no emotion showing on his face and I bit my lip. Only this time it was because I was scared that I did something and he is mad at me.

?What?s with matter? I asked.

He didn?t say anything but he pushed me off of him and walked over to the couch and sat down looking out. Once he sat down, and without looking at me he spoke, ?Nothing.?

I stood at the door awkwardly. I knew something was wrong and I am pretty sure it has something to do with something that I did earlier. But I can?t really remember what so I was confused.

"Please tell me.? I pleaded with him.

He finally looked at me but I couldn?t understand the look on his face, ?It?s nothing really? I was just wondering? Would you have gone and slept with that guy if I hadn?t been there to stop you?

I blinked. I really didn?t know. I don?t think so, not now. But at the time I think I would have. I wouldn?t have been aware of it; I wouldn?t have enjoyed it that?s for sure. But I wouldn?t have been very alert to my actions.

I opened my mouth to say something but Kaden cut me off, ?I want the truth. I will be able to handle it if it is something that I don?t want to hear. But I want to know none the less.?

?Yes? But that is because I am drunk! You said it yourself!

Kaden sighed; ?Right? he got up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and then I realized that he was leaving so I stepped in between him and the door.

?I?m sorry! Please don?t leave me! I cried.

He didn?t reply, instead he just stared at me.

So I continued, ?I am so sorry. I didn?t mean to drink as much as I did. But I was having trouble forgetting about the whole v-vampire thing and I just wanted to free my mind of it. And drinking seemed to be the only option?

Kaden dropped his gaze from my eyes to the floor, ?I knew I shouldn?t have told you?

?No! I?m glad you told me. I just didn?t know how to deal with it at the time. But I am totally ok with it now. Besides it?s not like I would have enjoyed the sex. Unless it is with you I probably never will.? I gasped at myself. Did I really just say that?

Kaden?s head had snapped up and his eyes were slightly widened, ?Really?

I was very embarrassed and I nodded my head.

Kaden finally smiled, ?Well, that is very good to hear.?

I smiled too and I felt Kaden place his hands on my lower back and I put my hands on his chest. He lowered his head and gave me a peck on the lips then pulled away.

I looked down and a blush crept its way up my neck to my cheeks, ?Do you think you could help me with the zipper? I asked pointing to my back.

Kaden smirked, ?Sure.?

I smiled and walked over to my bed but kept my back facing Kaden. I reached back and pulled my hair out of the way and over my shoulder. I could hear him slowly walking over to me and when he was right behind me I could hear his deep breathing.

I could feel his cool breath caress the skin on the back of my neck and it sent a set of tingles down my spine. He lightly ran his fingers down my back until he reached the zipper, another set of tingles rushed through my body and I tried not to show it. But I?m sure he, being a vampire, was able to see it if not sense it.

Slowly he un-zipped my dress, then he placed his hands on my hips under the dress fabric. I could feel Kaden push his body up against my back and he started to lightly put butterfly kisses on my neck.

I wasn?t afraid this time instead I turned my head to the other side and let him have more access. I lay my left hand on top of his and I reached back with my right hand and held onto his neck. I closed my eyes and I moaned. I may be drunk but I still want him.

I was about to turn around and kiss him but he stepped back, ?We should probably get changed and get to bed.?

I nodded and left towards the bathroom. On my way there I grabbed my lacy black lingerie set and a long white t-shirt that went half way down my thighs. I quickly changed and when I exited the bathroom Kaden was lying on my bed, on top of the covers in a white wife beater and his black boxers.

He was staring at the ceiling and he didn?t see me. I smirked and slowly walked towards the foot of the bed. I was still a little tipsy so I tripped a couple of times but I still made it there. When I did Kaden looked down at me and his eyes widened a bit for a moment, when he saw what I was wearing, but then went back to normal. He smirked.

I smiled at him then started to crawl on the bed and towards him. I crawled up on top of him so I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed his collarbone and made my way up. I got a moan from him when I found his pleasure spot. So I kissed, licked, sucked and bit there for a bit. Each moment I got some kind of pleasurable sound from him and then continued up to his lips.

I held his wrists above his head and looked down at his eyes. I said that he would be in for a surprise when I next kissed him but I didn?t want to be drunk when I did it. So I kissed him lightly on the nose and rolled off of him and laughed.

?Are you kidding me? he asked completely stunned at my actions. He didn?t move from how I had left him.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

Kaden groaned annoyed and looked up at the ceiling again, ?You really got me going there. I think I am going to let you seduce me more often.? He looked over at me and winked then looked back up.

I giggled lightly and rested my head on his chest, ?Ok, I?ll keep that in mind for next time, when I?m not piss drunk. Is that ok with you babe?

He sighed, ?I guess.? He smiled and I laughed. He rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets out from under us and tucked us both in.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and listened to his deep breathing and that?s when I realized he had no heartbeat. That is what was missing all of those other times. How could I be so stupid as to miss that very important detail?

?I want you to tell me more about vampires tomorrow.? I stated

?Alright. Good-night Anna.? I heard him murmur but I could also hear the smile in his voice.

?Good-night,? I said.

Damn I am going to have one major headache in the morning. And that was my last thought before sleep took over my my head was throbbing and my stomach felt like it was in my throat, ready to throw-up. Basically I felt like shit. I slowly and very reluctantly opened my eyes. The bright light from the sun hit my eyes with so much force that it made my eyes feel like they were about to burn in their sockets.

I squeezed my eyes shut with an irritated groan and I rolled over onto my side. My face with greeted with, not a pillow or the bed sheets, but rather Kadens? smooth, hard, toned, and breath-takingly sexy chest.

Despite the pain and discomfort I had received from so much drinking last night, I smiled. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself close to him, and I buried my face deeper into his chest. I took in a deep breath and I enjoyed his scent. It was very unique. I couldn?t name what the smell was. I just know that it is his.

Kaden. Even the sound of his name could make me smile. The way he smiles at me can send my heart racing to cloud nine. This thought made me giggle quietly.

I noticed that Kaden shifted under me. When I looked up at his face I saw that he was smiling down at me. I blushed and laid my head back down on his chest.

?Good morning Anna,? Kaden said in the most loving tone.

I kept my face on his chest and said, ?Good morning Kaden.?

Kaden started to play with a lock of my hair, ?Did you sleep well?

?Mostly, but now I have a killer headache.? I laughed.

I don?t think Kaden laughed. I looked up at his face and I couldn?t tell what he was thinking or feeling, ?Are you ok? I asked him.

?Ya? Kaden started to look a bit unsure, ?You know how you said, last night, that you wanted to know more about vampires?

When I nodded he continued, ?Well? D-do you want to talk now?... Or l-later?Or, I duno?"

I laughed. I couldn?t help it. I had to. He looked like a child. I think this is the first time that he has been at a loss for words to me.

?What?s so funny? he asked completely dumbfounded.

I smiled and leaned on my elbow to face him, ?Nothing. I am just not used to you being at a loss for words in front of me.?

?Oh. Well I just don?t know how I am supposed to be dealing with this type of situation. I have never before told a human that I was a vampire. Heck, I have never fallen in love with a human before.? Kaden cupped my cheek in his cold hand and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

I just stared at him. I didn?t know what to say. He pretty much just told me that he loves me? right?

?Well just so you know, I?m not the type of human that needs to be treated extra special or something. I want you to treat me the same way that you would treat anyone else. Just imagine me as some vampire chick,? I gave him a wink, but he looked heartbroken, ?Or not?

?No, its ok? You can be my ?vampire? fianc?e.? I smiled and he feebly returned it.

?So? What can you tell me about vampires? I asked suddenly very interested.

?What do you want to know?

I thought for a minute, ?Can you turn into a bat and like fly around and stuff?

Kaden burst out laughing, ?No.?

?Oh? I frowned slightly disappointed, ?Can you not eat garlic?

?Yes, I can. Vampires can eat pretty much anything. Even poison, the venom in our bodies is so strong that it can basically just eat way at it.?

?So I guess you can?t be burned by holy water?

?Not at all. It is just water after all.?

?Oh I know! I wooden stake to the heart?

Kaden grimaced slightly, ?Well, yes. A stake to the heart would kill just about anyone? But is that all you could think of? Things that could kill me?

I honestly hadn?t thought about it that way, ?Kinda? But that is all that they tell you in the movies?

Kaden laughed quietly, ?The movies? Jeez Anna I would have thought that you would have a bit of a bigger imagination than that.?

?Ya, not really.? I laughed as well.

?Alright well I will tell you everything I can I guess?

I nodded, ?Ok.?

?Well I?ll start with the basic?s. We don?t have a heartbeat. Which means that we don?t necessarily need to breath, but we breathe out of habit and to look normal to humans.?

?Wait, how are you alive if your heart doesn?t work?

?Our bodies don?t live off of blood, it lives off the venom that runs through our veins. At least 75% of our blood is venom. The rest is the blood that we take from our victims.?

?Why do vampires drink blood? You said that vampires could eat whatever they want, so why don?t you live off of normal food instead of blood?

?Human food doesn?t satisfy our hunger.?

?How come only 75% of your blood is venom? Why is it all not venom?

?Our bodies aren?t strong enough to handle pure venom running through our veins because then it would start to eat away at us from the inside and eventually it will kill us."

?Oh? Do vampires get any special powers? Like? being able to read peoples minds!

Kaden laughed once again and pulled me up on top of him, ?Well all vampires have super-strength and all vampires can read minds?

My eyes opened wide. I was surprised that they didn?t pop out of my head, ?Really? So you have heard all of my thoughts? since I first came here? Holy shit how embarrassing is that?

?Actually, I can?t read your mind. No one could. It is very strange? he seemed to be deep in thought.

?Why is that? Is my brain broken or something? I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your not broken,? Kaden wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, ?But I don?t know why we can?t read your mind. You are probably the first person that we can?t read.?

I didn?t know what to think of that. I didn?t know what to think of any of this! I am going to be marrying a vampire for crying out loud! That?s not exactly what you would call normal? But then again, I don?t care. I love him, for him. Not what his body makes him.

I nodded my head and rolled off of Kaden and the bed. I tried to stand up but I got a major head rush which turned into a headache. My knees buckled and I fell right on my butt.

Before I knew it Kaden had his arms wrapped around me in a hug. He moved so fast I didn?t even hear him move, ?I?m guessing vampires have inhuman sped too.?

?Ya,? he gave a slight chuckle.

I stepped away from him and made sure I had my balance before I started to walk off towards the bathroom, ?I am going to take a shower. Maybe it will help with my huge-ass headache.?

I heard Kaden chuckle quietly but when I turned around Kaden was gone. I guess he left to take a shower and get dressed or something? Or eat? I shuddered slightly but pushed those thoughts from my mind.

I took an hour-long shower. The water was boiling hot but I loved it and it really helped. When I got out I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tube top and bright neon blue converse shoes.

When I got out of my closet, Kaden was sitting on my bed wearing dark blue jeans and a nicely fitting t-shirt that showed off his abs. I felt myself wanted to rip it off of him. I shook off the feeling and walked over to him.

?So what are we going to do today? I feel a hell of a lot better.? I said.

Kaden smiled, ?I want to take you to the waterfall today.?

?Really? That?s awesome! Let?s go! I said very enthusiastically. I had a weird urge to go out and go somewhere so this was perfect. I started to run to the doors. But I ran into something instead and I fell on my butt.

I looked up and Kaden was standing there and it looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh. I glared up at him, ?What was that for?

?Sorry, but I was hoping to go for a swim so I thought that you might want to get a swim-suit? unless you don?t mind skinny dipping? To tell you the truth, I don?t mind at all.? He smirked.

My glare turned playful, ?Yes I?m sure you would love that.? When his smirk grew bigger and stalked off to my closet and got a black two-piece bikini that had white polka dots on it. I quickly changed into it and put my clothes back on top.

?Ok, can we go now? I asked.

?Yes. Climb up on my back.?

I gave him a confused look. He?s not serious? ?Why?

?So I can run there and we can get there faster.? He stated.

I smiled, that sounds like fun. I nodded and jumped up onto his back.

?Hold on tight.? I nodded and tightened my hold around his neck and waist. Suddenly Kaden jumped out of the widow and I felt us falling. I almost screamed but my stomach felt like it was in my throat and I couldn?t even utter a whimper.

Then he was running. Everything just looked like a green blur. I tried to focus my eyes on something but I couldn?t and my head started to hurt a bit.

I buried my face into his shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down my stomach that was doing crazy excited flips. Before I know it, he stopped, but I kept my head down.

?We?re here Anna.? Kaden told me lightly.

I slowly looked up and I was greeted with the most beautiful sight of my life. We were standing in the middle of a small meadow that was surrounded by giant trees and flowers of all kinds were in bunches everywhere.

There was a cliff with the waterfall. It wasn?t extremely big or anything. It was probably 3 stories high and the little lake was about the size of my room and a little river lead off somewhere to the left. The water was a beautiful clear shade of light blue, you could see all the way to the bottom. It went at least 9 ft. down.

It wasn?t anything fancy, and huge. It was small cute and kind of romantic.

?Are you ok Anna? Kaden asked me suddenly.

?Uh, ya. Why wouldn?t I be?

?Because you are still on my back.? He stated.

I looked down and it was true. I stiffly let go of my hold on him and I fell onto the ground. The look on my face must have been hilarious because Kaden burst out laughing.

I pouted and stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest, ?What are you laughing at?

?You? should have seen? your face! Kaden managed to choke out in between laughs.

I stood up and wiped the dirt off of my pants, ?Oh ya, ha ha, very funny.? I said sarcastically.

Kaden finally recovered, ?Well, it was funny for me.? Then he winked at me.

?I?m sure,? I said.

?Ok, I?m sorry.?

I smiled, ?Ok.? I couldn?t be mad at him.

?So, do you want to swim now? he asked me.

I looked from him to the water then I gave him a sexy look. I started to slowly undo my pants, ?So are we going to swim or what?

A smirk slowly started to form on his perfect lips. He started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt until it was completely undone and open, "Of course."

"Then lets get this stuff off," I said. I slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and I pulled down my pants the rest of the way. I took off my top and I had the pleasure of seeing Kaden's eyes practically bulging out of his head.

He seemed to be frozen on the spot, eyes wide mouth open. I smirk and closed his mouth with two fingers, "Careful, I think you were starting to drool."

He quickly wiped his mouth and looked me up and down. Laughing, I took this time to run to the edge of the water and dive in. I have my bronze cross and I was a lifeguard at the public pool last summer.

I resurfaced to see Kaden still standing there with his arms crossed, "You shouldn't tease me you know."

"And why is that?" I asked, but then I felt like an idiot. He is a vampire. Of course I shouldn't tease him. What if he looses his control on his need for blood? I will have to be more careful about what I do and say to him, "Oh,"

Kaden simply laughed, "Don't worry. I don't even bite? much." He winked teasingly.

He took his pants off and he jumped into the water with me, totally splashing me. When he resurfaced I splashed him back and a water fight totally broke out. Banner made by: XxAlexandriaxX

Thanks, I love it! =D

If anyone has some spare time or you just really want to, I would love more banners! You don't have to, 3 is a good amount. But I guess this is just something you can do if your bored and you like my story... I duno...

**Story Start**

After a while of swimming around Kaden and I got out and lay on the grass just staring up at the sky. Suddenly Kaden sighed and sat up. I looked at him questionably.

"What's up?" I asked.

He glanced over at me then back to the ground. He looked like he was thinking about something when finally he said, "You remember that guy, Nathan? From the ball?"

I sat up and picked at a blade of grass and thought for a moment, and then I remembered. Nathan, who is also Kaden's cousin, was the guy who took me to the garden and tried to suck my blood. Luckily Kaden heard my screams and he stopped Nathan, "Ya, I remember him."

"Well, I need you to be more alert for me. He may come back for you. I don't know what exactly he is planning to do but I know he wants to do something. He can be very dangerous Anna, so I need you to be extra brave if he ever comes for you again. My life would end if he took you away from me and hurt you." He said seriously as he looked me in the eyes.

I nodded and slowly crawled over to him. I sat close beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his body.

We stayed like this for what seemed like days but I enjoyed the silence. Simply having Kaden near me is enough company for me.

After a while I looked up at Kaden, he hadn?t moved the whole time and I am pretty sure that at least two hours have gone by, ?Kaden? When he grunted I continued, ?Why does Nathan hate you so much?

?He is jealous of me,? Kaden simply stated.

?Why? I asked.

?Nathan thinks that he should be the next heir to the throne, and he likes you so he wants you and that is why I want you to be careful when I am not around you which won?t happen often. But anyway, he can?t become king next because he is not the heir. The only reason he thinks he should be the future king is because he is 6 months older than me.? Kaden explained to me.

I nodded my head in understanding, ?We?ve been gone for a while. Do you think we should head back?

Kaden shrugged, ?Ya I guess so.?

We both got our clothes back on and I jumped on his back so he could run us both back home. Once we returned home, Kaden took me to the kitchen and got a maid to make me something to eat for dinner. I had learned earlier that all of the maids were human.

Kaden left for a couple of minutes to ?eat? I guess you could call it. When Kaden got back I had just finished my dinner. I stretched and let out a big yawn. I suddenly felt very tired and I was starting to have trouble keeping my eyes open. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30.

?Are you tired? Kaden asked me. He must have noticed my suddenly droopy eyes.

I nodded unable to make any words come out of my mouth. Kaden chuckled quietly to himself, ?That?s what I thought.? He said.

I felt Kaden pick me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lean my head against his chest as I let him carry me up to my room.

I was on the verge of falling asleep, you know that state when you are just conscious enough to hear and just barely comprehend the things that are going on around you.

So, I noticed when Kaden started to pull me away from his body so he was able to place me on my bed. I felt the air hit my body and it felt warm because Kaden?s body is so cold. I felt the bed shift as Kaden put his weight on it when he pulled the covers over me. I could feel his cold soft lips press gently against my forehead. I want to smile but I was too tired.

I then heard Kaden whisper, ?I think I may have just actually?.? I can?t remember hearing the rest because I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later to an empty bed. I looked around the room but Kaden wasn?t there. I frowned. Why isn?t he here with me? Did he go back to his room?

I got up slowly and noticed that I was still wearing my bikini and the other clothes I was wearing earlier. I quickly changed into p.j. shorty-shorts and a tank top. I went over to Kaden?s room and peeked in. I looked at the bed but it was untouched and empty.

I closed the door, Where is he? I started walking down the hall when I heard a TV playing. I looked in. It was pitch dark except the light from the TV, which was rolling movie credits so it was still dark. I saw a sleeping form on the couch, which I guessed was Kaden.

I smiled and walked over to him, I guess he didn?t hear me because he didn?t flinch or shift his weight or anything. When I reached the couch he suddenly jumped and held the top of my arms very tightly. His fingers were starting to dig deeply into my arms. I gave a small yelp and I looked up at his face.

?Kaden, what are you do-,? I stopped short when I realized this wasn?t Kaden at all? it was Nathan.

?Kaden isn?t here,? Nathan said darkly.

I was about to scream and run away to find Kaden but then suddenly everything went black.

My Mind was foggy and my head was throbbing. I groaned as I sat up. I looked around and I realized that I was not at Kaden?s palace anymore. Then I remembered, Nathan.

This room looked like a medieval castle like Kaden?s only this one was a lot darker and more eerie.

I looked down and saw that I had been sleeping on a dark blood red bed that was massive. I looked around the room. Everything was red, purple and black. I guess this room was meant for a girl.

There was a large window at the other side of the room, so I quickly got up but when I did I saw that I was not wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing before. Now I was in a LBD (little black dress) that went just past my butt. I?m pretty sure that if I were to bend over people would have a nice view of my ass. It had spaghetti straps and a really low v-neck cut. I was also wearing fishnet tights. That must mean that someone changed me! I got angry and very embarrassed at that thought.

I continued to the window I pulled the drapes away but the window was boarded shut. I heard the door silently creak open. I turned around and gasped when I saw it was Nathan.

That?s when I remembered what Kaden had told me, ?He can be very dangerous Anna, so I need you to be extra brave if he ever comes for you again.? I tried to be brave, really I did. But that is a lot easier said than done and the fact that he is a vampire who could kill me in the blink of an eye made it that much worse.

He finally broke the silence, ?Hello Anna.?

I gulped down the lump in my throat. Yes, I was afraid of him. I wanted Kaden back, I wanted his strong protective arms around me again, ?N-Nathan.?

?Welcome to my palace, I hope you like your room,? he said.

Then I just blew up, ?NO! I don?t like it! I don?t even want to be here, or anywhere near you!

?So much anger. Well, I am sorry that we left on such bad terms with each other the other day, but that was not my fault. Kaden interrupted us,? Nathan said.

?I don?t care about that! I can?t believe you kidnapped me and then, just to top it all off, changed my clothes! That?s is like rape or something, I don?t care! Just the fact that you changed me makes me feel dirty! That was true, I can?t even begin to imagine the things he might have done to my body while I was out.

Nathan smirks and crossed his arms as he leaned up against the doorframe, ?If that is the reason you are mad you might want to change your morals a bit. But just so we are clear, I didn?t do anything bad? Yet, I wouldn?t have thought that a girl like you would have a tattoo. Don?t get me wrong the butterfly is very cute on you. And I love where you put it, the lower back is probably the most suitable on you.?

I stomped towards him so we were standing only about a foot apart, ?What the fuck! You were checking out my body when I was knocked out? You are such a pervert!

Nathan?s smirk grew even wider, ?Oh but Anna, you are just too tempting not to,? he said alluringly as he lightly ran his fingers down my cheek, neck and then to the crevice created by my breasts.

I slapped his hand away and glared up at him, ?You make me sick.?

He gave a thoughtful look, ?Hmm, I don?t usually have that sort of effect on women.?

?Well, I?m different than vampire women in case you haven?t noticed.? I retaliated.

?Oh? So you know what we are? I nodded, ?Well of course you must. After our little encounter, that would be a hard thing to keep a secret.?

I had the sudden urge to hit him but I didn?t want him to hurt me if he is as strong as Kaden. So, instead I glared at him and stalked back to the bed where I sat down like an angry 3-year old with a huge pout on my face.

?Oh Anna, don?t be so child-ish,? Nathan said as he started to walk over to me.

I looked at him, ?And since when did you think you have the authority to tell me what to do?

?Since now of course,? he said. I hate how he is being such an arrogant sarcastic ass right now. I don?t need it.

?Whatever, your opinion doesn?t matter to me,? I said.

Nathan sat beside me so I turned so my back was towards him, ?I think my opinion should start to matter to you pretty soon actually.?

?Oh? And why is that? I asked, not at all interested.

Without me realizing, Nathan had placed his face right beside mine and he whispered in my ear, ?Because I get to choose if you will live or not and if I should let Kaden, live? or not.?

My skin tingled and I jumped slightly, ?What are you talking about?

?Well you see, I am sure that you are all too aware about my situation here, am I right? Since you already know our secret Kaden must have told you,? Once I nodded he continued, ?There is a way for me to become King, but I will need your help.?

I turned to face him, ?I will never help you,? I spat, my words laced with venom.

?Ah, but you will, if Kaden?s life is involved.?

My eyes widened slightly for a moment but then went back to normal, ?You wouldn?t dare.?

?But I would. I want to become King, Kaden never wanted to. It was always me. Since you are going to help me, I might as well tell you my plan.? Nathan started.

I quickly stood up and faced him, ?Ok bud, what part of, ?I?m not going to help you? are you having trouble with? I very sarcastically said, ?I will never help someone who is vile and cruel and an ass at that! Oh and you know what? That someone just so happens to be you! So let me go, get out of my life and lets call it a day. Ok, pumpkin?

I think that might have thrown him over the edge a little bit because Nathan suddenly became very deranged. He slowly stood up and since he is a good head taller than me I had to look up at him. His eyes were glowing red and I?m pretty sure my heart skipped a beat? or two.

?You are going to wish you had never spoken to me like that.? He informed me.

Nathan suddenly hit me across the face and I fell to the floor on the opposite side of the room. I coughed and a little bit of blood was speckled on my hand that was covering my mouth.

I quickly looked up at him but it looked like he was holding his breath. Good, thing vampires don?t need to breathe or else I would be dead.

Nathan started to walk towards the door but before he left he glared at me with red eyes. I cringed in fear.

I crawled over to the bed, even though my head was throbbing. When I finally got in it, I curled up in a little ball and I started to cry. I was alone and scared. I want Kaden. I need Kaden! I can?t even imagine what he is doing right now. Has he even noticed that I am gone yet? Is he already looking for me? I guess I will just have to wait...**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

So I have been a little antsy lately. My biggest enemy/cousin wants my fianc?e, Anna, and knowing him like I do, he will stop at nothing until he has her. I have to be extra alert now. I have had extra guard set up around the palace and there can?t be a way for him to get in. Well, at least I hope not? No! I have to think positively. Anna will be safe from Nathan.

I had just put Anna in her bed. She looked so fragile like she was a porcelain doll; her pale face and her child-like yet mature, womanly facial features. I will never lose these feelings for Anna. I can?t. Even if I were to try, it would be in vain. Her laugh, smile, smell, everything! She is like my personal drug that I am completely hooked on.

As I was running I could feel the presence of someone else nearby. I stopped and looked around myself cautiously, but even with my vampire eyes, I couldn?t see anything. I thought I heard something run in the direction that I just came from but when I looked, everything was untouched. I shrugged my shoulders and continued running. The mere consideration of Nathan being around must be getting to my head.

I ran through the forest, I need something to eat. What I had earlier wasn?t enough but Anna?s blood was starting to make me hungry so I had to eat something before it was she. I am finding now that nothing seems to taste good anymore. My body yearns for her blood, it wants just a little taste, and a single drop would suffice.

But I won?t. I will eventually? when I have to turn her? but not until then. I saw a deer ahead of me so I crouched low and ran at it from behind and attacked. I sucked the deer dry in about 5 minutes, and then my body was satisfied.

The thought of me doing that to Anna sends shivers down my spine. The taste and feeling of her warm sweet blood running down my throat and through my veins could put me through wave after wave of pleasure.

But how will I stop, before I have taken too much? Will I know? Will I be strong enough to stop myself? I hope to god that I will be. If I kill her, my life would end. The idea of me killing the second love of my life would ruin me. I guess I will just have to trust myself and hope for a miracle. I will talk with mother and father about it first? in case there are any dangers.

I started to run back home and return to Anna. I felt that strange feeling again, the one where I need to be close to her. I felt the need to hold and caress her warm, soft skin.

I sprinted inside and up to her bedroom. But it was empty. I looked around the room. No lights were on and nothing seemed to be out of order. I went over to her bed. Anna?s scent was still fresh in the air and the bed is still warm from her body heat.

That?s when I noticed the note. A piece of folded lined paper was lying on her pillow. I quickly picked it up and read it, it said:

Hello Kaden,

Sorry we missed you, I?m sure Anna would have liked to say good-bye but I am in a rush to get back home.

Don?t worry about her. I will take good care of her and I will treat her like a queen, since she is still soon to become one anyway.

Yes, Kaden, I found a way to become King and it does not concern you at all, but Anna is completely involved. In quick and simple terms: if she bares me a child I shall become King.

If you bother to show your face I will kill you, I hope you do not doubt that. I have grown stronger in the past few years.

So when I see you next, I will most likely be King, and I shall tell Anna that you said good-bye and that you do not in fact love her at all. I?m sure she will understand.

Until next time, Nathan

And your beloved, ex-fianc?e, Anna.

I re-read the note over and over again, not wanting to believe it. But it was true now that I think about it; it does smell like Nathan in here. I scrunched up the paper into a ball in my hand and threw it to the floor. Nathan is not going to get away with this!

I ran to Derek?s room, but it was empty. I went to my parents? studies and bedroom but they were nowhere to be found. I started to panic. Where could they all be? As I was walking past a random room that doesn?t really have a purpose I heard some movement and mumbling.

?What the heck? I said as I walked to the room. When I opened the door I saw Derek and my parents Tied up in iron chains. I stood there wide-eyed or a moment but then ran forward and helped them out.

?What happened? I demanded.

My mother threw her arms around me and started to weep on my shoulder. No tears. Just over-whelming sadness. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and turned to look at my dad.

?It was Nathan. He had 20 of his men come in here and attack us. He didn?t hurt us but we don?t know where Anna is. He said that he was going to be taking her? he explained.

My mother looked up at my desperately, ?We were so worried, he told us that he killed you! she tightened her grip on me.

?I?m alright mom, but where is Anna? We need to find her and get her back safe! I exclaimed.

My mom finally let me go and my father said, ?There is no hope for Anna. I?m sorry, son. But if Nathan is evil enough to do this to us then he has probably already killed her? Don?t worry, if you are that desperate about marrying a mortal, than we can find another human girl for you to marry.?

That blew me over the edge, ?What! Are you kidding me? I don?t want to marry a different girl, I want to marry Anna! There I said it.

My mother and father looked at me questionably, Derek already knew, they probably couldn?t believe me. I used to hate humans and now I told them that I want to marry one. They both must now think that I am going out of my mind.

?Kaden? my mom started, ?When I said you should give her a try I wasn?t being serious?

I was confused, ?What are you talking about? Derek and I glanced at each other quickly, he obviously didn?t know about it either.

?There never were any real wedding plans with you and Anna? Anna was just an experiment? We know how much you hated humans and we thought that if we were able to somehow get you to get to know one that you would start to like them? We didn?t expect you to want to marry one, we just wanted you to get along? My father explained.

I didn?t know what to say. I wasn?t even going to marry Anna? Yet I have fallen in love with her. So much for that plan.

?You were actually going to marry Faye.? My mother told me.

I grimaced, I remember Faye. Her hair looks like Anna?s only cut short to her shoulders. Her eyes are a gold bronze kind of color. She is very attractive I must admit but not like Anna, and we never really got along. She just likes to do girly things all day? that?s it. We would never be good together.

My father crossed his arms, ?What is wrong with Faye? It?s not like you were in love with Anna. She is just a human after all.?

I looked up at my father and my eyes flashed red at him, ?Who said I didn?t love her? Huh? In fact, I have completely fallen in love with her! She is constantly on my mind and right now I am worried sick about what might be happening to her! You do not even realize!

Everyone looked at me and blinked in surprise. I haven?t showed this much emotion for anyone since Esemay, which was 100 years ago.

?Kaden? I?m sorry we didn?t know? but you do know what is going to have to happen if you do want to marry her right? You will have to change her, which as you know like me, that it is a very painful process? Do you really want to put Anna through that? mom asked me gently.

I nodded, ?If she agrees to it and if she is still alive then yes.? I said truthfully.

?What if she declines,? Derek asked nervously.

I looked over at him, ?Then I guess I will have to find someone else to marry.? Fuck, I hope to god she loves me enough to do that for me. I know that I would do something like that for her and much more. I love her that much.

My father sighed, ?Alright, but how do you know that she isn?t dead already? Nathan has probably killed her to get back at you. and yes he told us all about the ?relationship? you two share. Which I totally understand by the way.?

I sighed, ?Nathan isn?t going to kill her. He needs her.?

?What? Derek asked, ?What do you mean? How could Anna help him?

I explained to them about how Nathan found out a way to become and King and all of that and by the end of it every ones faces were covered with shock.

?So we have to save her and kill Nathan.? I concluded.

We all nodded our heads. My father spoke, ?But I am very sorry Kaden, your mother and I have to stay here. You and Derek can go. You are both very strong and skilled, I am sure you both will be able to kill him.?

Derek and I nodded and ran off towards Nathan?s palace, it is the only place where he might take her. We ran off towards the West. When we find him I am going to personally rip out his throat.

Derek and I have been out searching for Nathan?s palace for about 3 days now but for some reason we can?t seem to find it. It is as if the thing just disappeared, or we just can?t remember where it is, which is pretty impossible for a vampire. We have an amazing memory.

?What the fuck! I yelled at no one in particular.

?Where is it? Derek asked frustrated.?It?s as if the fucking place was never here in the first place! I exclaimed as I ran my hands through my hair.

We both stood there for a while then suddenly Derek?s head snapped up and he runs over to me, ?Do you think his palace is underground?

I thought about it for a moment, ?No, This ground is too hard to dig up and in the spring it would flood and in turn destroy the place.?

Derek looked down defeated once again. I tried to think of places where he could of gone? Then I remembered, mother and father had been talking about visiting Nathan and his family last summer. But something went bad so we couldn?t, the weather or a family loss or something unimportant at the moment.

Their house was destroyed and they had to move. Nathan?s parents were so afraid that they would loose their home again so they moved up to a more secluded area? the mountains!

I turned to Derek, ?They moved up to the mountains last summer! Do you remember?

Derek thought for a moment, then his eyes opened wide and his face suddenly lit up with hope, ?Yeah! Your right! Let?s get going!

Derek and I took off to the north, in the direction of the mountains. We are now that much closer to Anna. I am never going to leave her side ever again. Not after this.

?Hang in there for a bit longer Anna. I?m 100% sure he hasn?t killed you yet and he doesn?t plan on it. Stay strong and brave for me? please,? I thought to myself. If I could have, I would have cried right there... for everyone to see. I don?t care. I just want to have Anna back in my arms safe and with me forever.**Anna?s P.O.V.**

I have been at Nathan?s palace for about 4 days now. I am starting to wonder if Kaden has forgotten all about me. I would have thought that he would be here by now to take me away from this creep. I guess my whole idea of him loving me was more a dream than reality.

But Nathan is basically turning me into his little maid. I don?t even know why I am here, he hasn?t told me anything. He said he would tell me but whenever I ask him about it he just says, ?I will tell you soon.? Like what?s the big deal? I can handle whatever it is he has to tell me, I?m sure.

Everyday here so far is the same routine, he wakes me up at 5 in the morning to clean the house, which by the way, is now completely spotless so I?m not even sure what I am supposed to clean. Oh, and no breakfast by the way. Then he makes me cook my own lunch, which I am ok with but he just stares at me the whole time and it starts to get really awkward. It feels like he is undressing me with his eyes and I hate it! Then he just makes me do other things that come to his mind. Like yesterday, he told me to put all of the cookbooks in alphabetical order. I was like, ?what the fuck? Are you serious? I did it anyway but still, what the fuck!

Just to make me even more scared of him he threatens to kill me if I don?t do what he says? and I don?t doubt that the slightest bit! He has almost bitten me a couple of times already to get his point across that I should do what he says if I intend on living and ever seeing Kaden again. It has only taken me 3 times of his threats to make me believe him, so in turn, I just do what he tells me to.

Oh, and to top it all of and make everything that much harder to do, the only kinds of clothing he gives me to wear are these sluttish hooker type clothes. You know, the kind that shows your ass if you bend over, makes your boobs pop out of your shirt, strappy stiletto shoes that I can barely walk in and make my butt look bigger. Basically, clothing that you couldn?t even pay me to wear in the privacy of my own bedroom.

Right now I was washing one of Nathan?s many porches. A 911 turbo if you want to be specific. This was another one of his last minute ideas of making me busy. It?s not like I can just tell him to go fuck himself or something, even though he probably already has? So I am stuck doing it? Woo hoo, lucky me. Can you just hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice? If not you should consider getting a life.

I had just finished washing his car. It was starting to get kind of cold out, since it was 6:30. I put all of the cleaning stuff away and when I turned around I saw Nathan leaning against the garage. I sighed and walked up to him, today I was lucky enough to wear shorts? well short shorts at least. I don?t think I can last another day wearing a dress or a skirt. His sense of shoes still hadn?t improved; they were still all high heels.

?What now? I asked, without any emotion in my voice.

He smirked and looked me over, ?Get changed. It?s time for dinner.? Then he walked away from me.

He knows that I won?t try to run away from him, I tried it once but he basically tackled me down to the ground and I have been afraid to do it again since.

I slowly made my way back up to my room. I knew that I had to wear something fancy, he always has guests over but I never know what they are talking about so I just sit there quietly and eat.

I can?t deny it, but to some extent, Nathan treats me well. If you ignore the fact that he makes me all do all of these pointless chores and him attacking me, he is pretty nice. Plus him attacking me is my own fault so I can?t blame him for that.

When I got back to my room I took a quick shower and got dressed in a short, white halter neck dress, which went just past my bum. It also had a very low v-neck and the back was down just above my ass. (pic at end). This dress covered the most skin, which is pretty pathetic when you think about it since only about 30% of my flesh is covered?.

I put on some make-up so I was at least somewhat presentable and I sighed as I walked down to the dining hall. When I got there I noticed that Nathan didn?t invite any guests tonight. ?Well that?s new? I thought to myself.

When I entered Nathan turned to face me and he was holding two glasses of champagne. I warily walked towards him, unsure of what this may be about.

When I stepped right in front of him he handed me the glass and I hesitantly took it, ?What is this for? I asked.

?What do you mean? he asked.

I looked down at the glass for a moment then back up at his face, ?Well, for one you usually have guests over and secondly, champagne is usually only pulled out for special occasions? so what is the occasion?

Nathan smiled lightly at me then grasped my hand. He led me over to my seat at the table and sat himself down beside me, ?Well, this is a special occasion? He took a sip and looked at me expectantly, so I took a small sip as well, ?I have decided that I will tell you why you are here tonight. It is a full moon, so it seems somewhat appropriate.? He smiled and I feebly returned it.

He held his glass up to mine and I lightly tapped my glass to his. Then we both took a sip. This champagne tasted different from the kinds I have had before. It seemed almost? sweeter yet more bitter. Only, it was in a good kind of way.

I took one more rather big sip then I set my glass down since I felt the weird urge to chug the rest. Nathan set his glass down and looked back up at me, ?Well, the reason you are here is because I want to become king.?

?And you need my help, why? I asked sarcastically.

?Well the only way for me to become King in my situation is for you, the present future king?s wife to bare me a child before she gets married to the heir.? He stated.

I looked at him like he was a fucking idiot. First off, um can you say ew? I don?t want to have a kid! I?m only 17 and a half for crying out loud! Secondly, he is way out of my league and I am completely in love with Kaden and I?m sure he loves me back so things between Nathan and me could never work out.

?Well, that?s pretty? disgusting! I?m not going to have your kid! What are you on? I said mockingly.

He gave a slight laugh, ?Well, I?m afraid you have no choice.?

?Well, sorry to burst your bubble pal! But I love Kaden and he loves me too! So, why would I have sex with you? I want to marry Kaden, not you! I want him to become King, not you! I want to have his children and not yours! I told him indifferently.

Nathan smirked, ?Have you ever heard that song from the Beatles? ?You can?t always get what you want.? I mean sure you can want all of those things as much as you like but whether or not you receive them is a whole other story.?

I pouted like a child; I hated the fact that he is able to tell me off like that.

?Besides,? he continued, ?Kaden never really loved you. He was just playing it up so that he could get in your pants. He clearly didn?t have to try hard since he already has you wrapped around his fingers.?

I frowned, ?Your lying.?

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, ?I wish I was Anna, really I do. I can?t believe he would even try to hurt you like this. I even tried to stop him but he wouldn?t listen.?

?I don?t believe you! I exclaimed.

?Believe what you wish, I am merely telling you the truth of things.?

I can?t believe Nathan, he is telling me all of these lies! I know Kaden loves me! He has too! I am not going to give up on him, especially since Nathan is the one to tell me this.

I took another sip of the champagne, I was starting to feel funny, Kind of like I was drunk, which s weird since I am not even finished the first glass. I was also starting to feel strangely attracted to him. What the fuck is going on?

?Did, you know that he wasn?t even supposed to marry you? He asked, ?You were merely an experiment to see if he could get along with humans since he has hated them for the majority of his life?

I couldn?t seem to form a logical response. I was suddenly feeling horny? I was so confused! My body seemed to have a mind of it?s own. It?s telling me that it wants things that I would never agree to! It must be the champagne or something.

?Are you very hungry tonight Anna? the way he said my name sent a weird wave of ecstasy through my body, which I tried to shake off. I was only able to shake my head in response.

Nathan smoothly stood up and took a hold of my hand and helped me to my feet. He guided me towards? his bedroom? What does he think he is doing?

He opened the door for me and led me inside, my legs worked on their own and walked right in. I feel as if I am just some third person watching me doing this. I can?t stop any of my actions! What is wrong with me? It must have been that stupid drink! He probably drugged it and now he is planning to basically rape me! That sly horny pig! Oh I ought a?.

Suddenly I realized that I was pulling Nathan towards the bed! Not him but me! What is this? I tried to stop myself but I kept bringing him closer. When the back of my legs hit the bed I gently grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his lips down to my own.

I could feel Nathan smirking into the kiss as he placed his hands lightly on my hips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and rough. Nathan suddenly pushed me backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and began to feverishly and excitedly kiss my neck. When he found my pleasure spot I let out a very loud moan.

?Oh Anna..? Nathan trailed off and he continued to kiss down my neck towards the crevice created by my breast. He roughly grabbed a breast in each hand and he gently massaged them. At the same time he kissed me on the mouth again only this time with tongue. We had a tongue war, which he won and we explored each other?s mouths thoroughly. I let my hands roam his back and pull his body even closer to mine.

I felt one of Nathan?s hands on my thigh and it was slowly making its way up to the bottom of my dress, but it stopped at the bottom rim. I clearly wasn?t feeling like myself and I placed my hands on his, encouraging him to go on. I started to grind my body up into his and to feel him against me. My body thought that it needed him when really I knew that it was only Kaden deprived.

I then felt Nathan put his one hand on the inside of my dress over my boob and his cold hand made my nipple harden and his other hand was at the edge of my underwear and that?s when my sane mind started to kick in. Took long enough too?

?Please? Stop. Nathan, don?t,? I tried to say but my body couldn?t deny the fact that it liked this kind of pleasurable touch. I tried to push him away but he was there to stay.

Nathan started to kiss down my neck again and he was grinding his hips roughly into my pelvis, and it was starting to hurt, ?What?s the matter Anna? he asked in between kisses, ?I thought this is what you wanted. You did start this after all.?

?Get off me! You drugged my drink you pig! Kaden! Someone, please HELP! I screamed to no one in particular.

?Kaden isn?t here,? Nathan said as he violently tried to take off my dress.

As he fumbled with it I managed to push him off and run towards the door as fast as the high heels allowed me. I was about to open the door when suddenly it burst opened and there stood Kaden! I stopped dead in my tracks. Is this really him? Or is this a dream? I have had many dreams of Kaden coming to save me, so is this real?

?Anna? he gently said.

Then I couldn?t doubt it anymore, it was him, he was really here, ?Kaden! I exclaimed.

I was just about to run into his open arms when suddenly Nathan was there in front of me and he punched Kaden in the jaw when he was completely unaware of him standing there by the bed.

Kaden flew back and hit the far wall with such force that he made a huge dent in it. Kaden rubbed the side of his face, in pain. I gasped and I was about to run to him when suddenly Nathan grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me close to him.

?I don?t think so Anna.? I tried to push him away and run to Kaden but his grip on me was unbreakable. I started to cry a bit, I couldn?t help it.

Kaden got up and when he saw Nathan holding me and that I was crying he suddenly looked very pissed and his eyes went red, ?Now, now Kaden.? Nathan started, ?If you attack me, I will just have to hurt Anna.?

?You wouldn?t dare! Kaden hissed.

?Oh but I would.? He retailiated. He took a step to the side and I saw that Derek had tried to attack him from behind. How did he know Derek was there? I didn?t even hear him.

?Oh how cute, the whole family is here.? Nathan said.

Kaden and Derek growled at him, ?Let Anna go, Nathan. She isn?t a part of this. This is just between me and you,? Kaden stated.

?I?m sorry but Anna is very much a part of this as you and I. You can?t doubt that at all.? Nathan said.

Kaden growled. Then Nathan snapped his fingers and suddenly 20 guys dressed in black jumped Derek from everywhere. He didn?t even have time to react. He struggled desperately to get free but to no avail. Kaden tried to help him but the guys just pushed him back and waited for Nathan?s next command.

Nathan looked at Derek for a short moment then nodded towards the door, ?Go, take him to the dungeon and you can have some fun beating him up for a bit if you wish, just don?t kill him. Not yet anyway.? He smirked smugly.

Kaden growled louder this time showing his fangs, ?Let him go! he shouted angry now, as the men quickly took the now unconscious Derek away.

Nathan was still holding me and I tried to pry myself from his dirty arms for a moment but I soon realized that, my attempts were futile and pointless. I looked around the room. There were 7 guys in black standing around the room motionless, and Kaden, Nathan and I were standing in the center.

The odds of Kaden saving me as well as himself from Nathan and these other guys and then going to get Derek seemed to be next to impossible. I was seriously starting to doubt our odds.

Nathan and Kaden glared hard at each other for a long time, then suddenly Nathan broke the silence, ?So you wish to fight me Kaden?

Kaden scoffed, ?No, I wish to take Anna out of your arms and walk away with you dead.?

Nathan smirked and showed his fangs. I got a good view of them and I cringed away slightly frightened, ?Well you can wish all you want but stupid dreams like that don?t come true. I will fight you, and I will put you through a lot of pain all in front of your precious Anna.?

I looked at quickly from Nathan to Kaden and I saw the look on his face and it told me everything. Kaden does in fact love me and me being hurt would kill him. I knew Nathan was a liar all along.

Suddenly Nathan threw me to the side and 2 guys grabbed my arms and held me so firmly that I couldn?t even move. My tears started up again a bit. I didn?t want to watch this but I know that I would have no choice.

Nathan and Kaden got into a defensive pose and started to growl loudly and show their fangs at one another as they circled each other.

The sad thing about all of this is that it is all because of me, a weak, little human girl who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It is because of me that this whole problem started. If I hadn?t been born this never would have happened and Kaden would be able to become King and not be hurt.

?Are you scared Kaden,? Nathan teased.

?Not in the slightest,? Kaden answered.

?Well, if you want Anna, you will have to be scared, starting? now? then suddenly Nathan lunged at him baring his fangs and claws. I quickly closed my eyes, unable to lunged towards Kaden and he did the same. The sound of the two of them colliding sounded like a rockslide. Or a bomb exploding and it really hurt my ears. I screamed a bit from the mere pain of it. I tried to look away, I didn?t want to see Kaden get hurt, but the two men holding me forced me to watch.

Nathan and Kaden clawed at each other mercilessly. Tears poured out of my eyes and I was unable to stop them now. Both Nathan and Kaden?s clothes were torn and bloodied. Growls and hisses were thrown back and forth among all of the destruction.

Then Nathan hit Kaden in the jaw, which sent him flying towards the far wall. Kaden shook his head and was about to stand up when Nathan suddenly kicked him hard in the stomach. Kaden stayed down for a while and Nathan took that as his chance to kick Kaden more. I yelled at Kaden, telling him to get up and run away or to move and show me that he was still alive. But he did nothing.

Nathan finally stopped his beating. He grabbed a fist full of Kadens hair and lifted his head. I could see Kaden wince from the pain. His face was bruised, scratched and covered with blood, but at least he was still alive.

I saw Nathan put his mouth by Kadens ear and whispered, ?I will not kill you yet. I want you to see the first stages of me becoming King. A title you would never be able to fulfill.?

Nathan threw Kaden?s face back to the floor, and he ordered his men to take him away. Two guys grabbed his arms and started to drag him out of the room. I fell to my knees as I continued to cry. I couldn?t stand to see Kaden hurt, it pained me as much as I?m sure it pained him to be beaten up by Nathan.

I looked up to see Nathan look over at my pathetic, crying form on the floor. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve and he walked over to me with a smirk plastered on his disgusting face.

He crouched down so that his face was level with mine, ?Do you see Anna? Kaden is weak, and someone like you deserves someone much better and stronger. I can give you whatever you want. All you have to do is, bear me a child.

I looked up at him and I spit on his face and I scowled at him, I would do no such thing.

Nathan wiped his face. He grabbed a hold of my hair at the scalp and pulled my face close to his. He looked me in the eye for a short moment then he brought his lips down hard against mine forcing me to kiss him. It was disgusting and I could taste a bit of his blood in my mouth. I tried desperately to pull away but he wouldn?t let me go until he was finished.

After a long moment, Nathan finally pulled away and glared hard at me, ?If you do not do this for me willingly Anna, I will force you to be with me in front of your beloved Kaden. Granted I will do it in front of him no matter what happens. I want to see the look on his face when I steal the one last innocent part of you. Then I will kill him and I will make sure you hear him scream.?

He threw me down to the floor, but not to hard since it might actually kill me, and he then ordered the two guys who were still standing behind me to take me back to my room.

?You are to stay in your room and not leave until I come and get you. I forbid you to go see Kaden. If you do, however, there will be hell to pay.? And with that he left the room.

The guys grunted in response and grabbed one of my arms each. They picked me up roughly and quickly took me back to my room. They placed me gently on the bed; I guess they didn?t want to get in trouble for possibly hurting me.

I curled up into a ball and cried as I heard them close the door. Nathan was going to kill Kaden! Take him away from me forever! I will die without him, this can?t be happening. And that is only one of my problems, Nathan wants me to have his kid, and that requires me to sex with him. Now I have never had sex before and I don?t want to have my virginity stolen! Especially not if it is Nathan who is taking it.

Yes, I am a virgin. I am one of those cheesy corny people who think that you shouldn?t give away your virginity to any random hot guy that you may happen to come across. I think the first time you have sex it should be with someone that you really love and want to spend the rest of your life with. I have decided that I want Kaden to be my first.

After a while I had stopped crying and I just sat on my bed thinking for the longest time. I thought about how much my life had changed over the course of 2 weeks. I had a loving family, good grades at school, lots of friends (whom I have not thought about for a long time) and a perfect dream life already planned out in front of me. Then all of a sudden, my parents are killed, I am taken from my home, forced into marrying a jerk that I end up falling in love with, and now some scary creep wants me to have his kid.

I don?t want my life to end this way; I want to choose how my life goes. So far everything has been made up for me but now I want to choose what happens next. I want to marry Kaden and become his wife! So I am going to find him and Derek and free us from this place. Nathan can?t tell me what to do, and I am not his property.

I quickly got up and ran towards the door, not bothering to change out of my white dress. Or put on any shoes. I turned the knob and the door clicked open. ?What idiots! They didn?t even lock the door.? I thought as I stepped out into the hall. I quietly closed the door behind me and looked down the hall, everything was silent. It was kind of dark but I could still make out where everything is.

I started to run down the hall to my right. Nathan had given me a tour of the whole palace and I have a pretty good photographic memory so I know my way around fairly well. I ran to where I remembered where the dungeons were. The entire time I would be listening for a sound of someone walking or talking just past the next corner or anything! I went down what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs and then I finally found it.

I looked around the corner, it was very dark and the only light was coming from two torches that were in the next room. I saw one door that was being guarded by two very big men. ?How the fuck am I supposed to get them away? Ok so I haven?t thought this far into my plan yet.

I thought desperately for a moment, what could I do? They probably know who I am so it?s not like I could just walk in there and give them a lap dance and a shit load of booze to get them drunk. Tell them to let me talk to Kaden and keep it our little secret like I was some kind of hoe?. Actually? that might work?

I looked around. But where would I get any booze? These guys must have some kind of alcohol around here somewhere, I mean if you had to stay down here you would most likely get bored, so why not drink and get drunk while you?re doing it right?

I saw a couple of crates in the far corner in front of the two guys. Well I guess I will just have to take my chances and hope for a miracle. Nervously, I slowly walked into room. They both looked at me and quickly stood up as if they were ready to attack. But once they took in my attire they both smirked and relaxed their stance a bit. I let out the breath that I realized I had been holding. That?s good, they don?t know who I am. They must practically live down here.

?Who are you? one guy with a lip ring asked me.

?Yea and what is a gorgeous girl like yourself doing down here? The guy with a buzz cut asked as he smirked and looked at my body from head to toe.

I quickly made up a story and hoped they believed it, ?I?m Candice. I got kind of lost. Nathan brought me here today and I was supposed to meet him in his bedroom for a little ?party? I winked, ?but I don?t think this is his room?

The two guys quickly glanced at each other and smirked, I guess they bought it, ?Well, why don?t you stay here or a while, I?m sure Nathan won?t mind. Besides we have some booze so we can have our own little party.? The guy with the lip ring informed me.

I got very nervous, but I am too close to Kaden to give up on him now, ?Ok! I said in a really girly voice.

The guy with a buzz cut opened a crate and got out three big bottles of rum, one or each of us.

After about 1 hour, I would guess, I had drunk half of the bottle and the other guys had finished theirs. They were laughing like crazy and were most likely going to pass out any second.

I got them each another bottle and I convinced them that it would be a good idea to have a drinking contest to see who could finish the bottle first. Since they are both VERY drunk, they both agreed and chugged their bottles

The guy with the buzz cut started to talk, well sort of, ?Candy? You are a SHIT-LOAD? of fun!

I laughed fakely and then the guys both hiccupped and dropped dead like flies on the floor. I stared at them for a brief moment then poked at them both with the bottle of rum that I still held in my hand. They didn?t budge but they both started to snore quietly. I quickly turned to the door and tried to open it. It wasn?t locked but it was very heavy. I put all of my strength into opening it and when it was big enough for me, I quickly slipped in.

The room was all stone and it was lit by one torch. I looked around and in the dim light and I gasped once I saw Derek. He was hanging limply against the wall. Both of his hands were handcuffed in iron handcuffs that were attached to the wall. He looked pretty beaten up and bloodied. I ran over to him and dropped down to my knees.

I lifted his head but his eyes were closed. How was I supposed to see if he is still alive? Vampires don?t have a heart beat and they don?t have to breath. I gently shook him without hurting him to get him to show me some life, pardon the pun.

?Derek?... Derek, please wake up?.. Please answer me! I sat there for a moment simply staring at him and hoping for a miracle. Suddenly his eyes began to flutter and head moved his head from side to side.

?Derek? I asked cautiously.

?A-Anna? a rasped voice asked.

I almost cried again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, ?Oh my god, Derek. Yes, it?s me. I?m so glad you?re ok.?

I felt Derek lightly rest his head on my shoulder; he was probably to weak to hold it up on his own.

?Anna? What are you doing in here? How did you find us? he asked confused.

?Sshhh. Sshhh,? I cooed softly to him, ?That?s not important right now. But I?m sorry I need you to help me, where is Kaden? Is he still alive?

?We?re so sorry, Anna. We thought we could take him but we didn?t know that he would have all of these guards. We were so stupid? Derek continued.

?It?s ok. You didn?t know, just please tell me. Where is Kaden?

Derek slowly lifted his head and directed towards a dark corner, I hadn?t seen it before but now that I actually looked I could see a form hanging there just as Derek is.

I gently pulled my self away from Derek and walked over to the darkened corner slowly. I need Kaden right now; I hope to god he is conscious. The form in the dark shifted slightly and I stopped walking for a moment.

?A-Anna? I heard Kaden?s beautiful voice whisper.

I let out a little whimper then raced towards him. I fell on my knees right in front of him and wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug. I held his body tightly against mine as I sobbed quietly, and I felt him wince and take a small but quick in take of breath. I was so happy to see him and hold him in my arms that I didn?t pay any mind to it. I felt him rest his head against mine and kiss the top of my head.

I quickly wiped my face dry and looked at his face. There wasn?t that much blood anymore just a couple of bruises but they weren?t major or anything. I guess Nathan really did want to torture him.

?Kaden? I missed you so much. I thought you forgot about me.? I admitted sadly.

?Anna I could never forget about you. I worried about you every second you were gone, I thought about you every second of the day. I searched for you with Derek for 3 days straight.? He told me.

?Thanks, I thought about you all the time too.? I looked down slightly embarrassed, even in this situation.

Kaden smiled out of the side of his mouth, ?It?s crazy what people will sometimes do for the people they love?

I gasped and my eyes widened as I looked up at his face. Did he really just say that? Or was my delusional head just making up things that it wanted to hear? ?You l-love me?

?I think I have loved you since the first time I had ever laid eyes on you.? He looked into my eyes adoringly.

I held his gaze and confidently said, ?I love you too.?

We looked deep into each other?s eyes for a short moment. I noticed Kaden lean forward a bit, well as much as the chains allowed him, and I did as well, never breaking eye contact. Our lips were mm apart; I glanced down to his lips then back up to his eyes. I reached up and gently held his face in my hands and closed my eyes as I touched my lips with his.

It seems like years since I had last kissed Kaden, and even in his beat up state he was still able to show me just how much he loved me. This kiss was passionate, hot but most of all, filled with love. My heart started to beat erratically and my breath became shallow.

The pressure of his lips on mine is surely going to make my lips swell, but I don?t care. Even this didn?t seem like enough. I moved my arms to be around his neck and I pressed my whole body against his. I felt Kaden?s tongue press on my lips and I gladly let our tongues dance.

If Nathan is going to kiss me and touch me and make me his, I want to be able to kiss Kaden first. He deserves it more than Nathan. A single tear ran down my cheek as thoughts of what Nathan wants to do to me ran through my mind. I wouldn?t care if Kaden and I had sex right here, right now. I don?t want Nathan to take me.

I slowly and reluctantly pulled my lips away from Kaden?s. He groaned in disappointment. I lightly kissed him on both cheeks; forehead, eyelids (which were still closed), nose and finally I gave him one last peck before I finally pulled away a bit.

Kaden looked at my face and leaned forward so that he was able to kiss away the tear that was now on my cheek.

?Anna, you need to get out of here. If Nathan finds out that you were down here, with me, he will hurt you, and I don?t want him to hurt you any more than what he already has.? Kaden explained.

?I will be fine, he won?t find out. I don?t want to leave you Kaden! I said distressed.

There was suddenly a sound by the door. I spun around quickly and standing there leaning against the doorframe was Nathan. I gasped suddenly very afraid; he is going to be very pissed. I wrapped my arms around Kaden again but still faced Nathan.

?Wow, this is so much like a soap opera. It almost makes me sick,? He spat then continued, ?Anna, I thought I told you to stay away from here. You disobeyed me.?

I glared at him and he smirked, ?I am going to have a lot of fun with you Anna.?

My eyes widened and I heard Kaden growl weakly at Nathan.

?Oh, don?t worry Kaden I won?t kill her. She is much to beautiful to be dead,? he said.

Nathan walked towards us, reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I tried to hold on to Kaden but I wasn?t strong enough.

?Let her go Nathan,? I heard Kaden whisper as we were walking out.

Nathan turned us around and looked back at Kadens limp form, ?Excuse me? I don?t think I said you were allowed to talk. Why would I listen to you anyway?

Kaden slowly lifted his head, but I could see the sadness in his beautiful brown eyes, ?If you let her go and don?t hurt her I will make you become King?

I stared at him wide-eyed, ?Is he nuts? . He continued, ?I don?t care if you kill me but you have to let Derek go as well. Then I will hand over the throne to you, no questions, no strings attached.?

Tears started running down my eyes again. He can?t be serious. Why would he give Nathan the throne? Is it merely for my life and Derek?s? NO! He can?t do that.

Nathan looked to be thinking over the proposition. If he agrees I will scream! I just need a bit more time to think of a plan to free them, then all three of us will be able to get out of here alive with Nathan dead.

?No,? Nathan said. I breathed a deep sigh in relief. I saw Kaden hang his head again.

Nathan started to drag me roughly out and up to my room. Now the real pain begins, but at least I was able to be alone with Kaden again. The second Nathan and I reached my room; he threw me through the air towards the opposite wall. My side hit the wall hard and I landed on my bed groaning from the pain. I heard Nathan close and lock the door. I looked over at him and he was slowly making his way over to me. I felt my body tense in fear.

?You know, you shouldn?t have gone out to find him Anna,? he said.

I looked back up to the ceiling and tried to ignore the fact that he was walking closer to me to just hurt me more.

When he reached the side of the bed by my face he leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, ?You could have saved yourself a lot of un-needed pain.?

He then violently grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up so that my face was level with his and I yelped in pain, which he simply ignored, ?But no! Instead you choose to disobey me! He threw me down onto the floor face first.

My head started to throb and my eyesight had begun to be blurry. I tried to lift my head and get up but I was too over-come with dizziness and I fell onto my face again.

?I had to see him! I managed to choke out as I faced the floor.

Nathan crouched down and rolled me over so I was looked up at him, ?Had to? he questioned, ?No. You didn?t have to do anything. You wanted to see him!

He roughly grabbed my arms and picked me up, ?How do you think our relationship is going to work out if the only person you want to see is Kaden! he bellowed.

I looked down and whimpered quietly, ?I will only be happy with Kaden? I guess Nathan heard me because he growled and I looked up to see him bare his fangs in my face. I flinched and uttered a small cry as a couple of tears fell down my cheeks.

He growled very loudly as he threw me as hard as he could towards my bed. I bounced on it and fell off the other side landing with a loud thud.

As I lay there on the floor my tears started to run more freely. I heard Nathan give a low growl in frustration and walk towards the door. I turned my head so I was able to see him leave, but when he got to the door, he stopped and hung his head low for a while. After a moment he turned his head to look at me with sad eyes.

I couldn?t read the expression on his face. Guilt? Sadness? But as quickly as it was there, it was gone even faster. Nathan glared at me then left me alone in the room, slamming the door shut behind him and this time, locking it.

As I lay there on the floor I started to cry. Nathan wasn?t joking around here, that much I could tell. He is dead serious about becoming King and there is nothing a little weak human girl like myself can do about it.

**Nathan?s P.O.V.**

I raced to my room. I am so angry right now I need to blow off some steam. Maybe I can go take my anger out on Kaden, which would be fun. But I beat him up quite a bit yesterday. I am surprised he is able to move or even be conscious right now.

When I reached my room, I slammed the door closed and I simply stood in the middle of my room taking deep breaths. I need to calm down. After a long time of just standing there motionless a walked over to my bed and laid down, to think.

Anna. What is it about her that makes her so irresistible? I can barely control the monster within me that wants to take her blood; I can?t see how Kaden is able to. He makes it looks so easy, or like he doesn?t notice how sweet and potent her blood smells. But that is a lie, he has surely noticed.

I can see in her eyes, all of the love she holds for Kaden. So, he had to pick this time to tell her that he loves her. What a dick! Now, once I finally kill him she will never be the same. She is already starting to change. If and when I kill him, she will be a lonely depressed little girl. But he gives her some kind of strength that makes her will power for survival so strong. I don?t get it. I want to have a woman like that in my life and Anna seems like she can be that woman.

Derek. I don?t really want to kill him. But then again I don?t really care. He has never done anything that has made me hate him or become jealous of him. But just the fact that he is Kaden?s brother makes me dislike him.

He was acting weird though. When I went down to, ?have a talk? with Kaden, he looked like he was thinking about something. I could see his red eyes as he watched me. I could almost feel the hate that pulsed through him. If he tries to do anything or get in my way I will not hesitate, trust me on that one.

Kaden. When I am King I will kill anyone who has that name. I hate it! I will destroy everything that has anything to do with him. Except for Anna, she will be the one and only exception.

He is such a spoiled brat! He gets everything thrown into his lap! Esemay falls in love with him. He is next to the throne that he doesn?t even really want. He gets Anna, and even though he didn?t like her in the beginning he stills falls for her. She must be the prettiest human I have ever seen and Kaden of all people gets her! It?s not fair!

**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

I feel so helpless. I am at the mercy of Nathan, the most disgusting pig that anyone could ever find. And in less than a second I could be dead and Anna would be his. The sad part about all of this, is that I can do nothing about it except basically give the throne to Nathan in exchange for the lives of Anna and Derek. I love them both, each in different ways, so I will pretty much do anything to keep them safe.

I looked around the dungeon. It was nothing amazing. It just reminded me that I was stuck in here and Anna was probably in pain somewhere crying because Nathan had hurt her. That thought sent a wave of anger through my entire body.

I read his mind and I saw what he planned to do to her. Beat her, throw her around a little bit, remind her that he is in control now, and that he is the boss around this place. And most of all that what he says goes.

I clenched my fists tightly; we need to get out of here! But how? Derek and I are bound here by the strongest titanium chains, which just so happen to be the only thing that us vampires have trouble breaking. Just our luck.

I looked over to Derek, he looked very angry and frustrated. His mind is so cloudy and clustered that I can?t even understand what he is thinking.

?Derek? I called out. He hasn?t said a word since Anna was in here, and I was starting to wonder if he had lost his voice or something. I almost needed to hear another voice.

I heard him grunt in response. Well, that didn?t really help, but at least I got something, ?Are you ok? You seem? vexed.? I didn?t really know what else to say.

?I?m fine,? he grumbled through his clenched teeth.

He didn?t sound fine, he sounded horrible, like he was some kind of wild animal who was taken out of the wilderness and put into a small cage.

We were both silent after that until Derek broke the silence with a annoyed groan, ?We need to get out of here Kaden. I hate being here under Nathan?s control!

?Oh ya? You honestly think that I haven?t already thought about that? I retaliated.

?Well I was actually hoping that you had. I hate Nathan and I thought you did too.?

I blinked a couple of times in surprise, ?Did you just figure that out now?

?No, I have known for quite some time now. Well, ever since Father announced to the whole vampire race that were to be the next heir to the throne on your ?19th? birthday.?

?Ya, I think that is when we started to really hate each other. But why do you hate him so much? He has never done anything to you?

?I don?t like anyone who treats the people I love and care about like shit. So of course I?m not going to like Nathan of all people. He may have played the good, sweet and innocent act with all of our parents but he didn?t fool me at all.? Derek explained.

I nodded, ?I see? Well how do you propose that we get out of here?

?Well, I was thinking that we merely just have to loosen these chains and wait for Nathan to come back down here, then we will attack him, kill him and then get Anna and get the fuck out of this place.? Derek said matter-of-factly. I could only wish it was that easy.

?Derek? Have you not noticed? These are titanium chains. They are kind of, really hard to break.? I stated.

Derek scoffed, ?You clearly don?t have a big enough imagination.?

What? Is he seriously saying this? Imagination? I think it is going to take a bit more than that to get us out of this, ?What do you mean?

?Rip the chains out of the walls. I was looking them over earlier and they are simply nailed in. We have been trying to break the cuff that we haven?t bothered to just pull the things off.? He stated as if it was the simplest thing ever.

I blinked, ?Then why the fuck, didn?t you tell this to me earlier? We could have killed Nathan already, and I could have Anna back with me! I bellowed.

Derek flinched slightly but quickly recovered, ?Well I wasn?t totally positive before and I wanted to double check. Besides then wasn?t a good time. But the next time he does come down here it will most likely be with Anna. So we will be able to break free kill him and run, without having to go look for Anna.?

I nodded finally in understanding. Now it made sense. But a sudden cloud of doubt came over me, ?But do you think we will be able to pull them out? I don?t want to try it right now. I don?t have enough strength anyway.?

Derek thought for a moment, ?Well, I think that if you become angry enough you will. You will get a big rush of adrenaline that will give you extreme strength for the length of about 30 seconds. Don?t you remember the lessons Father has taught us?

I shook my head no; I never liked to listen to those rants of his. They were boring most of the time anyway. But as I thought that all over, it seemed pretty reasonable. Since Derek has always been the brains I guess I will just have to trust him on this one.

**Derek?s P.O.V.**

So.. I didn?t really want to tell Kaden that I quite literally just made up that whole plan in about a total of 10 seconds, but I had too. Well, had might not be the right word but I can tell that it really lifted his spirits. Oh, and I might have made up the whole super-strength and adrenaline rush thing up. But I am about 87% positive that when vampires are extremely mad they put more of their strength into getting what they want? so in theory we should be able to break free.

Kaden really loves Anna and I want them to be together. Every since Anna came into his life, he seems happier. He hasn?t loved anyone like this for over 100 years. I don?t even think he loves his own family as much as he loves Anna. But that doesn?t bother me.

When Nathan took Anna away earlier, the look on Kaden?s face was clearly saying that he wished he was dead. He can barely stand to see Nathan near Anna never mind touching her.

I want the best for my brother and I think that Anna is the best thing. I don?t care if I have to risk and possibly lose my life to get Anna back. I feel like this is the right thing to do. So, I will stick with my decision and nothing is going to persuade me to change my mind.

I hate Nathan. I can?t stand all of the evil things he has done to Kaden for no reason. Ya, I know that he wants to be King but he is going about it all wrong. He just wants revenge and what he is doing right now is pretty cheap. He is taking the one and only thing that really matters in Kaden?s life and I am pretty sure that Kaden would kill himself if he hurts Anna. So I don?t understand why Nathan is still doing this. I guess he just hates Kaden that much.

I do have a plan though. I just can?t tell Kaden or else he will tell me that I can?t. So I guess it will be just have to be a bit of a surprise.**King?s P.O.V.**

I was pacing back in forth in my chambers. My wife was sitting on the bed nervously twiddling her thumbs. Where could they be? Derek and Kaden should be back with Anna by now.

My wife, Elena, sighed. I looked over at her and I could see the concern in her eyes. She was just as worried as I was.

?It?s been a week since Derek and Kaden left. They should be back now? she voiced my thoughts. I didn?t want to say them out loud but I?m glad someone did. I need to hear it.

?I know,? I groaned. I went over to her and sat down beside her.

?We shouldn?t have let them go on their own. We should have sent someone with them,? she stated.

?Maybe they just haven?t found Nathan?s kingdom yet. They did move it after all.?

Elena nodded, ?Maybe we could send some guards there to help them. Just in case something has happened to them?

I grunted, ?I honestly don?t even think Anna is still even alive. Kaden should just give up looking for her; she is wasting his valuable time. She isn?t worth it anyway.?

Elena glared at me, ?How could you say that about her? She is the only woman that Kaden has loved since Esemay. 100 years ago Stefan! He needs her, just as much as you would have done everything to have me as your love. You do remember right?

I sighed and bowed my head, ?Your father didn?t like me because I ruined your family reunion that my family was reluctantly invited to because he had never actually like us. I tried to prove my love by showing off which ended up catching your father?s best robe on fire?

Elena laughed lightly at the memory. It was good to hear her laugh, ?And even though my father was against it he saw the love that we had for each other and he let us marry.?

I lifted my head to look her in the eyes as I remembered that night and she continued, ?So don?t you think Kaden should be allowed to love Anna? Their situation is a little more complicated than ours was but in the general sense, it is the same thing. He really loves her so you need to ignore her differences and just let him be with the love of his life.?

I nodded my head in understanding, ?But he will have to change her? What if she doesn?t want to? Kaden won?t force her to do anything, but I don?t know how he will be able to watch her grow old and then watch her die and be out of his life forever.?

Elena turned to face me and she held my face gently in between her soft delicate hands, ?Anna loves Kaden as much as he loves her, whom she does because I have seen it in her eyes every time she merely looks at him. So she will do everything and anything in her human power to be with him. Even if it means, changing into a vampire.?

?Ok? Well if they bring Anna back, which I hope they do. Then I will allow Kaden to marry her. If he wants to and she agrees, then he will have to change her after the wedding.?

Elena smiled at me and my decision then lightly gave me a peck on the lips.

**Anna?s P.O.V.**

I haven?t left my room in about 4 days I think. I?m not totally sure because there isn?t any light that comes in from the windows. Nathan has kept my well fed so its clear that he doesn?t want me dead. That much I can tell for sure.

I had just finished my lunch when I heard someone unlocking my door. I put the food tray on the bedside table and sat on my bed staring at the door, waiting to see who it was.

I was expecting it to be the maid that comes to bring me food every day so when I saw her tentatively walk through and over to the tray, I wasn?t very surprised. That seemed to have turned into routine. She bowed her head slightly and without looking at me she took the tray and started to walk back to the door.

?Thank-you.? I said quietly.

The girl, who looked not much older than me turned her head to look at me and smiled slightly while just barely whispering, ?Your welcome?

I smiled a bit, but I became confused when I noticed that she wasn?t leaving just yet. I saw her place the tray down on a little trolley cart and she grabbed a big bag.

Slowly she walked back to me and placed the bag on the end of the bed.

She looked back up at me and said, ?Nathan wishes for you to put this on? She unzipped the bag and pushed it closer to me.

I tried to look in and I didn?t even notice her leave and shut the door behind her, locking it as usual.

I hesitated; did I really want to put whatever this thing is on my body? I reached in and pulled out the skimpiest piece of clothing that I have ever seen. I threw it to the ground. I know what it is for and I am not about to put it on willingly. I saw something else in the bag as well. I pulled it out and saw that it was a long floor length semi-see-through robe.

?What the fuck? I said quietly to myself.

At that moment I heard the doors open again I look up to see Nathan. I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest like a little child.

Nathan glanced from me to the discarded lingerie on the floor then back up to me, ?Hmmm?

He walked over and picked it up and placed it on the bed beside me as he sat down on the edge, ?You are supposed to put it on you know.?

I looked him in the eye, ?Don?t you think I know that? I?m not stupid.?

?Then why aren?t you wearing it yet? he asked me sarcastically.

?I know why you want me to wear it and I?m not going to do it. You are a disgusting pig, who can?t keep his hormones under control; honestly you need to get over yourself. You might as well kill me now, because I will not have sex with you. I love Kaden! I screeched in his face.

Nathan didn?t so much as flinch, ?Well, I?m afraid you have no choice. Besides I want you to look good, so put it on.?

When I didn?t make and motion to put the clothing on he continued with a sigh, ?Anna, don?t force me to put it on you. This would be so much easier for the both of us if you just got changed.?

I looked in his eyes and they flashed red and I could see the tips of his fangs poking out from under his top lip. I gasped slightly but quickly grabbed the lingerie and held it up close to my chest. As long as he doesn?t hurt me I will do it.

?That?s my girl,? He said coolly, then calmly walked out of the room and locked the doors.

I looked at the fabric in my hands. I felt a tear roll off my cheek and onto my hand that was desperately clutching it. I got up reluctantly and changed in the washroom. It was matching two-piece lingerie set. With lace and the see-through fabric and everything.

When I was changed I put on the robe and sat crossed-legged in the center of my bed. Wow? I pretty much just dressed into a death sentence. This is not what I wanted to happen in my life.

**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

I have had that last moment of Anna and I together on replay forever. I can?t get it out of my head? then again, I don?t really want too. I love Anna to death and beyond; past whatever stage I am in, the middle of death and life.

Of course Nathan had to come and ruin it. He had to take her away, as if I was some rogue vampire that would kill her without a second thought, some mad animal that had to separate from everything in this world. If he so much as breathes on her, I will be the one to personally rip out his throat.

I looked across the room to see Derek passed out and hanging limply against the wall by his chains. It pains me to see the people I love and care for, to be hurt under my own expense. If I could take away all of the unnecessary trouble that I have put them through, I would, no doubt.

I heard some mumbled voices coming from the other side of the door, silence, and then a lock being removed. After Anna?s visit they decided that it might actually be a good idea to put a lock on it so things like that won?t happen again.

I lifted my eyes to see who was now standing there, and I wasn?t surprised to see that it was Nathan. I bared my teeth slightly and gave a low growl as I let my head hang down again.

Nathan walked closer to me slowly, his footsteps echoed in the stone room, ?It?s nice to see that you missed me too Kaden.? He sneered.

I grunted in reply, without looking at him. I didn?t want to see his ugly face ever again.

My head stung as I felt Nathan grab the hair at the back of my head and pull my face upwards to face him, ?You are to look at me when I am speaking to you! he bellowed, so loudly that I could almost feel it pulse on my skin.

I looked him in the eye without showing any emotion. I could feel my anger pulsing loud through my veins and it wasn?t until now that I realized that I needed blood, soon. I felt my fangs grow slightly but I forced them down. My mouth burned with the need. My stomach felt like someone had just stabbed me with a knife. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth.

Nathan must realize what is wrong by now, since he gave me a satisfied yet evil smirk, ?Oh, I?m sorry. Are you hungry? It has been a long time since you last had anything to eat. How long has it been anyway? Nathan pretended to think for a short moment, ?Oh right, it has been a week. You are pretty strong; most vampires would be dead by now. Yet you must be starving. What a terrible host I am.?

I looked up at him and growled, ?If I wasn?t chained up right now I would have his head in a mere second?

Nathan scoffed, ?Well, I?m not going to waste any blood on you since I am going to be killing you and Derek shortly. By morning if memory serves?

I looked over at Derek; his eyes were blood red, fangs bared and he was holding his hands like they were claws. If I didn?t know any better I?d say he was an animal.

?You know, my offer still stands? Let Derek and Anna go, kill me and take the throne.? I said quickly. I would rather die then have him kill Derek and take Anna from me.

Nathan gave a short laugh and bent down to my level and while looking at the floor he said, ?Well you see there is a problem with that offer Kaden? he looked up at my eyes, ?If I let Anna go and become King? then I will have no wife to rule by my side and there will be no fun for me.?

I couldn?t believe it, this is all just a game to him until he gets what he wants. All of the things in between don?t matter, just as long as he gets Anna the throne and the satisfaction of killing Derek and I.

Nathan stood up and dusted off his clothes, ?Well I must go. The real fun is about to begin. The guards will bring you up soon, and I must say? I love an audience? he winked and left.

**Anna?s P.O.V.**

My door opened and I saw that it was some guard that I haven?t seen before? but I guess after this I will see him more often. I have failed to think of a new plan to free Derek and Kaden, never mind get out of my own room. So I guess I will just have to see what happens and hope for the best.

The guy walked over to my bed and gripped my upper arm tightly I winced but didn?t tell him to loosen his grip or anything. After this, pain will mean nothing to me.

He roughly yanked me down the hall and past a bunch of doors. I couldn?t tell you how to get back to my room, it was all to confusing, and I don?t even know how long we were walking for.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we stopped in front of two wooden doors. The guy knocked lightly on them twice and after a moment we heard a low response from inside.

The doors were thrust open and I almost cried at the sight. It was a huge room with just a bed. I looked to my left and I saw Derek and Kaden chained to the walls again. Only this time they were able to stand up. When the guard pushed me forward Kaden?s head snapped up to look at me and when our eyes met he smiled. But it didn?t last long since his eyes fell to look at my attire. He glared at them and then over to Nathan who was standing on the other side of the room.

?Nathan, don?t do this! I swear if you touch her I will kill you! I heard Kaden bellow, and I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

?Oh really Kaden? Nathan said tauntingly as he walked over to me slowly, ?Is that what you are going to do? Well that might be kind of hard since you are chained up at the moment, don?t you think?

When he reached me he grabbed the hair at the back of my head and pulled my face to be beside his, ?And it?s not like you can stop me from touching her, you?re a little late on that one.? Then Nathan thrust his lips on mine and forced his tongue in my mouth and down my throat.

I gagged slightly and tried to pull my head away, and after a bit of my squirming Nathan let me go and looked at Kaden, ?Is there anything you want to say to your beloved before I bed her and make her mine forever?

Kaden?s glare at Nathan turned into a sad frown as he looked at me. He was silent for a long time, I didn?t know what he was going to say but what he said is something that I will never forget, ?Anna. I love you, and there is nothing that can change that. Promise me, that you will never forget about me because I know that no matter where I end up, you will always be with me, as the love of my being?

I felt more tears freely fall down my face and I didn?t even bother to hide them anymore. I ripped myself away from Nathan and the guard and ran over to Kaden. I threw my arms around him kissed him hard on the mouth.

I could tell that Kaden was reluctant at first, since he didn?t want to make it any harder then what it already is going to be, but after a few seconds he must have realized that he might as well enjoy every last moment that we have together. He kissed me just as passionately and I wasn?t planning on pulling away. If Nathan wants me he will have to drag me away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck when I heard the sound of soft footsteps getting closer to us. More tears fell when I felt Nathan grip my waist and start to pull me away.

?NO! I screamed and I kicked and flailed my arms around trying to get back to Kaden.

Nathan threw me on the bed and in the process he ripped the robe off of my body. I felt goose bumps form on my skin when the cool air hit me. I curled up into a ball and stared at Kaden, before he was taken from my life forever.

?Alright! Enough of this, you had your last kiss and now?. She?s mine.? Nathan turned to me and his eyes were filled with lust as he walked towards the bed. I looked around quickly trying to find a way to escape but there was none. Nathan continued to get closer and it was now that I realized, my life is over.**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

Suddenly I heard Derek rip his chains from the wall. My head shot towards his direction but before I could see what he was doing he was attacking Nathan. His strength encouraged me; if Derek can do it then so can I.

I pulled against my chains with images of Nathan starting to rape Anna, and Derek fighting Nathan. The more I thought about it all, the angrier I got. Then something happened to me, I don?t know what it was but it felt like a bolt of lightning just shot down my spine and charged my whole being by at least 10 times. I have never felt so powerful before.

With this new strength I gained confidence in myself and enough courage and hopefulness to get myself free. I pulled against the chains once more and before I knew what happened I was fighting the guard. My eyes had turned red and I clawed and punched the guard with everything I had.

I threw him against the wall and before he could get his baring I growled and lunged at him, with my fangs aimed at his neck that was already bleeding fiercely. He looked up at the same time that my fangs pierced his skin. I quickly drew out his blood, my own bloodlust slowly started to dissipate. When I was sure his veins were completely dry of his blood I dropped his lifeless form to the ground.

I heard a tiny whimper behind me, and then I remembered Anna. I turned around slowly to see that the whimper had come from her. I felt sorrow overcome me as I walked over to her.

?Anna? I called. She had curled up into a small ball to try to cover her nakedness and she was crying. Her beautiful face was wet with her tears and covered in her makeup that was running down her cheeks. She looked like a wreck, but I didn?t care.

I crawled onto the bed and sat on the edge for a short moment. I tried to reach out to her, to touch her but she was scared of me, scared of the monster within me.

Anna quickly pulled away from me, ?Don?t touch me! Get away!, then she started to cry again.

I let my head hang, I should have kept myself together and not as animal-like as what I did. I would be scared of me too if I was her so I don?t blame her. I grab a blanket from beneath her and cover her up.

?I?m so sorry Anna?. I didn?t mean for you to see that? I undid the ropes and watch her as she hurriedly grabbed at the blanket to cover herself and curl into a ball and cower away from me. That sent a pang of sadness threw me, the one that I love is scared of me? great, that?s just what I need.

I looked at Derek and Nathan to see Nathan kicking him, and I can tell that Derek won?t last much longer. I debated whether I should take Anna away and then attack Nathan but, like I said, Derek doesn?t look too good so I growled at Nathan and raced towards him as fast as I could.

**Anna?s P.O.V.**

I was watching Kaden attack the guard and as much as it scared me I couldn?t pull my eyes away. To think that the guy I have grown to love and trust could be such a monster. Kaden lunged towards him and before I could figure out what he was doing, his fangs were sucking the blood from his neck.

I gasped silently and I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to picture the other Kaden, the kind one that cares for me and would never hurt anyone. But the other thing that my mind wanted to picture was the crazy blood lusted vampire named Kaden.

I heard a dull thump and I let out a small whimper, brought my legs up to my chest and cried. I didn?t want him to come to me. I wanted him to stay far away.

I heard him quietly call out to me but I didn?t move, I was too traumatized to move.

More tears fell from my eyes as I continued to cry, and to be honest, that?s all I could do.

From the corner of my water filled eye I could see a blurred image of Kaden reaching out to me. I pulled away and screamed at him to stay away. I need to think and calm myself down for a while before I can get the picture, of Kaden killing that guy, out of my head. I love Kaden with all my heart, but seeing him do that, was a little shocking. What if one day we get into a fight and he does the same thing to me? I know for a fact that I will not survive that.

I was able to hear Derek and Nathan fighting still, and I started to wonder why Kaden was going to help him. His own brother may be killed and here he is sitting near me, sad.

Kaden pulled a blanket over my half naked form that I was trying to cover up and as he undid my ropes I heard him quietly say, ?I?m so sorry Anna?. I didn?t mean for you to see that?

I nodded quickly and wrapped the blanket closer to my bare body, but I don?t think he saw the nod; he must think I hate him. I don?t? I?m just scared? I shut my eyes tight and then just waited for this nightmare to end.

**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

Nathan had finally stopped kicking Derek when I threw myself at him. I could see Derek lying unmoving on the floor and he was bleeding on his face and arms

Nathan had gone to far this time. If he hates me this much he shouldn?t kill Derek, he should try to kill me! Derek never did anything to him, so why did Nathan kill him!

My fury clouded over me. I had but one goal; kill Nathan. My eyes turned to a blood scarlet red and my fangs grew to twice their normal size. I tried to lock my fangs on Nathan?s neck but he was able to dodge me every time. I didn?t know how to get him.

We were locked together; fangs out, growls being thrown, then Nathan threw me off of him against the far wall. I quickly stood up and looked at him, but he wasn?t there. I scanned the room when suddenly I felt him grab me from behind and throw me to the floor where he started to kick me.

I swung my legs around and knocked him off his feet, causing him to fall beside me. I punched him hard in the face and he flew back into the wall. I got up and moved towards him. Then suddenly he was gone and over to my right.

?You weren?t expecting that, were you? he questioned.

I couldn?t see him then suddenly he punched me in the jaw repeatedly then threw me across the room. Before I landed I saw him standing below me, and when I got close enough he kicked me up into the air again.

I heard a deadly crack in my chest and there was a searing pain that shot through my entire abdomen. I am pretty sure he broke a couple of ribs. It may take a couple of days for those to fully heal.

I fell to the floor and slid to the opposite side of the room. I got onto my hands and knees and hung my head as I coughed up some blood.

I could hear Nathan slowly walking towards me, ?I have gotten a lot faster since the last time we fought.?

When he reached me he kicked me hard in the gut, and I fell on my face again. The he continued, ?I have also become much stronger...?

He bent down and finished with, ?I am sure Anna is able to handle a real man, such as myself. So you are pretty much useless now.?

He straightened and looked over at her. I looked as well. She was watching the whole thing, and I wished I could make her look away. She was crying like mad, unable to look away, unwanting to believe what she was seeing.

Nathan looked down at me and smirked. He suddenly disappeared and I look over only to see him holding Anna by her hair.

Her eyes were opened wide as she feared for her life, and she was clutching the blanket close to her as if it would protect her.

I slowly stood up again. If Nathan does anything to hurt her even more than what he has already done, I will enjoy ripping out his throat? assuming I am able to catch him. He is right he has gotten a lot faster and stronger; he must have been planning for this.

I searched his face, as I tried to figure out what he was going to do, but nothing I could see gave anything away. I growled at my confusion.

?Oh, so things change when the ones you love get involved? he spat.

I growled low in my throat and took a step towards them, ?Ah ah ahh! he warned me, ?If you take one more step? I will bite her, and change her into one of us? Is that what you want for her? he seethed.

I clenched my fists, ?Nathan if you hurt her, so help me I will kill you before you can say ?sorry? I winced slightly from putting strain on my ribs. How am I supposed to attack him, if yelling hurts?

He gave an unimpressed laugh, ?You honestly think threats from you are going to worry me? he pulled Anna?s face closer to his and took a deep breath, smelling her sweet scent, ?I could care less about what you will do, because as long as her life is concerned, you won?t do anything!

As much as I didn?t want to admit it, he was right for once. If Anna life is at stake, then I will probably do whatever I can to keep her alive?

?What do you want Nathan? I asked bitterly, ?Not to be killed? Because believe me when I say, that is not going to happen!

?Pfft! You clearly do not know me, my dear Kaden? I merely wish for the throne, remember? And you dead as well, of course.?

?Give it up! I will not simply give you the throne! I didn?t have any other choice before but now its different! I bellowed.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders while pulling Anna?s head back and exposing her neck. He leaned his head down and I could see his fangs graze her pale skin.

Anna tried to push him away from her, ?Let go of me you sick pig! but all of her attempts were futile.

Nathan smirked as he lowered his head a little bit more. I couldn?t stand here and watch any longer. My anger came back and built up inside of me, and before he could do anything about it I ran towards him and grabbed his neck and dug my fingers into his throat.

He released his hold on Anna and reached for my hands to try and pry them off. I pushed him down to the ground by the throat and squeezed harder, and Anna scurried away from us.

I pushed down harder on his throat. Most likely causing him a lot of pain. He was flailing his body around doing anything he could to get me off of his neck, but I had him in an iron hold. My body was feeding off of my anger and right now I was not about to let go.

I bent my head down to his ear and whispered so Anna wasn't able to hear me, "Now what are you going to do Nathan? In a split second I could break your neck and rip off your head, tear you to peices...Any last words?"As I watched Nathan come closer to me the only thing I could think about was Kaden. How sad I was going to be without him. How much pain he must be in from having to watch this happen to me. How much I wish this were Kaden and not Nathan. How I wished this were happening out of love and not lust.

I kept stealing little glances to Kaden and he was shaking slightly in rage. His eyes were red and his fangs were bared. The sight scared me but if he could kill Nathan now I would be very glad.

I quickly looked at Derek and I was slightly surprised to see him looking even angrier than Kaden. His fangs were longer than Kaden?s and he was holding his hands defensively, like he was about to attack. His eyes were so red you almost couldn?t see his pupil. Why did Derek get so mad? What did Nathan do to Derek that was so bad?

I felt the bed sink a bit when Nathan finally reached it. I glared at him, as he got closer. He merely smirked and advanced. I backed up until my back was pressed up against the wall.

Once Nathan was within arms reach I swiped at him and slapped him as hard as I could then spit in his face, ?Get away from me! I seethed.

Nathan growled, ?You bitch,? and lunged at me. He grabbed a hold of my wrists and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back underneath him. Then he slapped me hard across the face, making my cheek sting and my eyes water.

He looked up at Kaden, ?I can tell she is going to make this exciting. Too bad its not you eh? This made Kaden yell as loud as he could and it sounded like a lion?s roar.

Nathan laughed then dropped his lips to come in contact with mine roughly. He forced his tongue through my lips and into my mouth. I bit down on his tongue and I could taste a bit of his blood. He yelled in pain and the grip he had on my wrists tightened.

Why is Nathan doing this? If he is so jealous of Kaden why is he taking me? Shouldn?t he be trying to kill Kaden? Maybe there is something else to his rage and jealousy?. I started to squirm under him. I tried everything to get him off.

I saw him swallow the blood that was now collecting in his mouth and he said angrily, ?So you are going to make this hard for me I see. Well, I can fix that.?

I swallowed hard. I can?t even imagine what he might be thinking. I gasped when I saw one of the guards bring over two pieces of rope. Together the two of them quickly tied my wrists to the bedposts.

I?m not sure why but I looked over at Kaden. I?m not sure what I thought he could do, he was chained up. But I wanted him desperately to help me. I felt my eyes water as I whispered to him, ?I love you? I?m sorry.?

I know he heard me because his eyes stared unmoving at me then flashed red when Nathan lowered himself to my body.

He ran his dirty hands down my body, and he started to feel my up very inappropriately. I threw my head back and screamed, ?Get off! I thrashed my body violently.

Maybe that?s what he is jealous of? He is jealous of the love that Kaden and I share? That must be why he is doing this, he just wants to be loved. It makes so much more sense now. He didn?t care too much when Esemay died because at least Kaden couldn?t have her. But now that Kaden has me Nathan wants me too.

Nathan leaned his hard body down and kissed my neck while whispering, ?I am going to have a very fun time, Anna.? I could feel his greedy hands grope my body painfully.

?Wait! Please stop Nathan? I-I know why you are doing this and its wrong! I pleaded.

Slowly Nathan stopped kissing me and he lifted his head to look at me, ?What are you talking about? he asked.

I knew I had to say what I wanted quickly or else he might forget, ?If you are looking for love, then this is not the way to get it-?

?And what makes you think I am doing this for love? he asked. He almost sounded like he just admitted that that is the real reason, but I wasn?t going to take any chances.

?You were jealous of Kaden when he had Esemay, and now you?re jealous that he has me! You want love, not just revenge! You can?t force someone to love you, Nathan! I?m sorry, but I love Kaden! I know that if you just look you will find your true love, because stealing Kaden?s is not going to get you-? I was cut off by Nathan punching me in the stomach. I desperately tried to catch my breath as he spoke.

?You have no idea what you are talking about! Just shut up! I am not doing this to find love Anna! I just want to see Kaden suffer and then die painfully!

He continued off where he left off before I stopped him, only now he was rougher with his actions. I tried to pull away from his hands but all of my efforts were useless.

?Nathan, stop! There has got to be another way! I yelled.

He slapped me again and growled at me. I felt my mouth fill with blood and start to over flow out over my lips. I spit it at Nathan?s face. Nathan wiped the blood off of his face and licked his fingers clean, then Nathan looked over at Kaden, ?Did you know that your precious little Anna is a virgin? I heard Kaden growl and his chains rattled loudly as he pulled and strained against them.

Nathan smirked and brought his face close to my private area, ?Don?t be afraid Anna, you?ll enjoy this?

I started to cry freely now, ?Nathan stop! Get away from me! he ignored my pleas and he started to slowly remove the last of my clothing?

**Derek?s P.O.V.**

Nathan was now undressing Anna and the sight was making me so furious I could kill him! The need for blood wasn?t helping my resistance either. I clenched my fists and pulled against the chains.

Is what Anna is saying true? It could be and it does make sense. Nathan hit her again and my blood boiled in my veins.

Kaden needs Anna. She completes him. She makes him feel whole again. He has lived too long without feeling like that to be fair. I looked over at Kaden, and if I didn?t know any better I would have sworn that Kaden?s eyes started to water, even though vampires aren?t able to cry. He was looking at the floor, probably unable to watch what was going on any more.

I looked back at Nathan and Anna and I continued to watch him practically force himself on her. I can?t believe he tied her up! That is unfair for her. If she wants to fight back she shouldn?t be tied down like she was some sort of animal.

?Did you know that your precious little Anna is a virgin? Nathan seethed and I heard Kaden harshly pull on his chains.

When I looked back at Nathan he was starting to take off the rest of Anna?s clothing and this is where I couldn?t take it any longer. I completely snapped. I felt a sort of electric shock shoot down my spine and it seemed to charge my whole body by 10 times. I let out a huge growl and pulled, with all of my newfound strength, on the chains.

Nathan, Anna, Kaden and the other lone guard in the room looked my way and before anyone could blink, the chains that were binding me to the wall broke away. Freeing me from their hold.

The look on Kaden?s face showed pure surprise. Nathan looked completely shocked. The guard simply couldn?t believe it. While Anna, looked merely happy that I was able to help.

I lunged towards Nathan and threw him to the ground. I tried to buy some time for Kaden to break free of his chains and after a few minutes of me fighting with Nathan I heard Kaden break his chains as well. I heard him growl and that?s when I remembered the guard. I am sure Kaden will be able to fight him off, because I am kind of busy at the moment.

Nathan clawed at my face and I dodged all of his hits I was able to get in a few good scratches. In the corner of my eye I saw Kaden drop the body of the dead bodyguard to the ground. He wiped his mouth then quickly ran over to Anna to cover her up and untie her, I?m guessing.

While I was distracted Nathan kicked me off of him and I hit the opposite wall and landed on my feet. I charged towards him as he stood up and I hit him hard against the wall behind him. I held him up against the wall and I lowered my teeth to his neck. I felt my fangs pierce his skin and Nathan let out a snarl.

Without opening my mouth I ripped off the chunk of skin that was in my mouth viciously. His blood sprayed everywhere. I did this once more and Nathan squirmed beneath me. Frantically he tried to pull his arms free and kick me but all of his efforts were useless.

In the heat of the moment, my entire grip on his arms started to loosen; the only thing that I could think about was ripping his throat out.

I was about to bite into his throat again when he suddenly freed his arm and punched me as hard as he could in the temple. My sight went blurry and watery as I hit the wall and fell on my face. I lifted myself onto my hands and knees and shook my head trying to regain my vision.

Before I could get back to my feet Nathan was beside me and he kicked my torso has hard as he could. I fell back on my face and coughed up a lot of blood. Nathan kicked me a couple more times, each time getting harder than the one before.

Before I knew what was happening everything went black and the hold I had on my life felt like it was slipping away from me. Nathan was still beating me up and kicking me but the pain was dull. I heard Kaden yell and growl at Nathan. I wanted to tell him to save himself and Anna and leave me to take care of Nathan but I couldn?t seem to move or make my body answer to my wants. What is wrong with me?**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

I could feel his cold, black blood run down my fingers. I looked down at his face that was warped in a way that made him look just like the monster that had taken over his soul.

Nathan choked and coughed then glared up at me. His eyes red and teeth sharp, ?Believe me when I say this Kaden. This is not the end of me.?

He stopped his struggling and smirked up at me. I was confused. He should be trying to get away. But then he just simply turned to dust in my hands. I jumped back startled, ?How did that happen? Is that even normal? I thought shocked.

I heard Anna moving behind me. I quickly spun around and saw that she was walking over to me but stopped when I looked at her.

I held her gaze for a moment, both of us afraid to move. Then she swiftly threw her self into my arms and cried. Out of instinct I wrapped my arms around her, to comfort her. It has been too long since I last held her close to me.

?K-kaden? I was s-so? scared,? she managed to whisper in between her tears.

?Sshhh?.? I gently cooed to her, ?Everything is alright?. Nathan is gone.? At least I think he is. I have never seen another vampire do that before?.

**Anna?s P.O.V.**

I cried on Kadens shoulder. My life was on a very thin line today and I survived? all because of my beloved Kaden.

I waited until my crying had subsided to look back to Kaden?s face. He wiped a tear off my cheek and smiled, ?I love you,? he whispered.

I smiled and went on my toes to kiss him lightly. When we parted I saw a form shift against the wall opposite us. I looked around Kaden and gasped, ?Derek!

Kaden spun around and was kneeling beside him the second the words left my lips. I ran over to him, tripping a bit over the long bed sheet as I did.

?Derek? Derek! Wake up! ?. Come on, get up! Kaden was pleading. He had wrapped his arms around him and was shaking Derek gently.

I fell to my knees on the other side of Derek and I placed my hand on his arm. It seemed colder than what it should be. Kaden was breathing quickly now for fear that his brother was dead. I guess he can?t even tell if he is alive or not...

I felt Derek stir under my hand. I quickly looked up to his face to see him trying to open his eyes. My heart started to beat harder, ?He?s waking up? I thought.

Derek moaned while moving his head back and forth slightly, ?K-Kad-aden?

Kaden looked close to tears as he heard his brother speak his name, ?Yes Derek, I?m here.?

Derek slowly moved his head to look at me and he faintly whispered, ?Anna?.?

A tear ran down my cheek, ?I?m here Derek.?

He smiled and looked back to Kaden, ?I?m sorry? I couldn?t kill Nathan? But I was close. Did you... See me? Even in his last moments you could hear how proud he was of himself to say that.

Kaden forced a small smile for his brother, ?Yea, I saw you.?

Derek gave a chuckle, which turned into a cough. Some blood was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were starting to turn glassy.

After a long silence Derek spoke again, ?Kaden, Promise me something?. Promise me, that you will tell mother and father? how much I love them? That you will never forget.. About me.. But you will never let my? non-existence, fill you with sorrow. But most of all? Never ever let go of Anna? He turned his head to look at me, ?She is a beautiful woman and she will be an amazing wife for you.?

He coughed again and more blood came from the corner of his mouth.

I looked up at Kaden and I could see the panic and sadness in his eyes, ?I promise little brother.?

Derek smiled? then his eyes rolled to the back off his head and his eyes slowly closed. Derek was dead. Tears began to fall out of my eyes. I looked up at Kaden and he looked like he was about to cry.

He pulled Derek?s lifeless body close to him and began to tearlessly mourn for the lose of his brother. I got up and moved beside him, and I cradled him in my arms to try and comfort him.

After what seemed like forever, Kaden let go of Derek and placed him gently on the floorThen he turned to me and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and waited?

?We should probably get going? I heard Kaden whisper into my hair.

I slowly nodded my head. Kaden picked up Derek and told me to get on his back. I had some trouble with the blanket but I managed. Then he ran us back home in a matter of 15 minutes.

By the time we reached the palace it had begun to rain heavily and we were soaked within seconds. I got off of his back and with Derek still in his arms we walked to the front door. When we were within two steps of it they burst open to reveal his mother and father.

They looked overjoyed to see us but when they looked at the body in Kadens arms they broke down.

Elena started to cry (without tears may I remind you), ?Oh my baby! My poor Derek! Her husband held her comfortingly in his arms.

We all walked inside to a room that I have never been in before. It was a circular room with a single rectangular stone bed in the center that was about knee high. Kaden placed Derek in the center of the bed and I stood a few away from the door, I was a bit afraid to get close, while Kaden and his parents were standing around Derek.

Elena sat on the floor beside Derek?s head, the big folds of her dress cascading all around her and she hugged his head to her chest tightly. Stefan wiped his sons wet hair off of his face and then looked at Kaden sternly, ?What happened to him?

?Nathan killed him when Derek was trying to save Anna?, He replied with venom dripping from every word. It also sounded like he was blaming me? Strike one?

Stefan eyes flashed red and his eyes narrowed. I can swear I saw him quickly glance at me like this was my entire fault. Strike two?

Then he said, ?Where is Nathan now? I will have our entire guard sent out to hunt him down and killed! If only this had never happened in the first place? Strike three? I?m out.

?No father, it?s over! I killed him? Kaden said.

By now I had started to quietly and subtly walk back towards the doors. It was clear that Derek?s death was my fault and everyone hated me for it. I should have been the one who died, not Derek.

My back gently hit the door and I opened it soundlessly and slipped out. I looked back and no one seemed to notice me? Except for King Stefan who was glaring at me from the corner of his eye. With tears running down my face I ran up to my room on the third floor and threw on a pair of soccer shorts and a tank top. I slipped on a thin raincoat and running shoes and ran as fast as I could back outside.

I needed to get away from there, I wasn?t wanted, I was hated. Kaden doesn?t want to marry me now, not since it?s my fault his brother is dead. I don?t want to be his own personal reminder of his dead brother whom he loved so much?

I didn?t know where I was running to, I just knew that I couldn?t stop. I couldn?t stop crying. I couldn?t stop thinking that I was the reason for someone?s death.

I had been gone for a long time now, it must have been at least midnight, and I only had the moons light to shine a path for me. I was walking now too tired to run but unable to stop for my legs were now numb with pain and cold.

Finally I did stop. I could see my breath it was that cold. I looked around and I seemed to be in the middle of a small clearing with a stump in the center. This placed seemed familiar to me, but I couldn?t remember why. I stiffly walked over to the stump and sat with my back against it

Then after a moment, I remembered. This is the place where I had gotten lost in the forest before I got myself involved with vampires. This is the place where I first met Derek. He must have been the one who brought me back home that night; I don?t remember much.

I put my head down on my knees and I sat there as if frozen in time, waiting for the cold night air to claim me as death had claimed Derek.

**Kaden?s P.O.V.**

I can?t believe Derek is gone. After 276 years of being together he has finally passed on. My mother, father and I have been standing around him for quite a while now. It must be midnight? In a way I wish I could leave with him. I feel like I have been on Earth for long enough. I have certainly been here for longer than my required stay, so I want to leave too.

But I can?t leave. There is something at the back of my mind that is trying to tell me something. After my fighting with it I finally let myself listen. It?s Derek?s voice; his last words, ?Never let go of Anna? Anna? Anna. I suddenly snapped out of my sad state and looked around but Anna was nowhere to be seen.

?Father,? I said lowly, ?Do you know where Anna is?

He seemed like he could have cared less and with a slight shrug of his shoulders he said, ?How would I know?

I glared at him then and without another word to him I raced out. I went up to her room but I could see no signs of her. A breeze blew in from the open window and I got a very faint breath of Anna?s scent.

?Did she leave me? A worried thought crossed my mind as I jumped out the window and followed the scent of my lover.

**Anna?s P.O.V.**

I was shivering lying on the cold hard ground with the numbing cold surrounding me. Hairs tangled from the wind and dirty from the dirt and leaves that I have been lying on. Lips are blue with cold.

I don?t know how much longer I will be able to stay out here but I don?t really care. I don?t want to survive anymore. I have nothing and no one to live for?

After a few more minutes it was becoming harder for me to keep my eyes open and that?s when I heard some coming my way. Leaves were crunching and twigs were snapping.

I looked up and saw Kaden standing at the edge of the clearing. He looked gorgeous as usual with his black hair wind blown to the side, creamy brown eyes, his shirt open revealing his amazing perfectly sculpted muscles. And as I looked at this it made me feel even less superior and worthy of him. How could someone as flawless as him be the one for someone as incomplete as me?

I tried to weakly smile at him to show that I was glad to see him even though he must not like me anymore. I tried to speak his name but my voice had gone hoarse from all of my crying.

Kaden continued to look down at me as if he wasn?t sure what to do. Probably because he was debating if he should just simply kill me right here right now. I hope he doesn?t I want to tell him how much I love him first.

I tried to sit up but I was too cold and my joints seemed to have frozen together, and I had some troubles. I looked up at his face one more time as a tear ran down my cheek, and then it looked like something within him simply caved and he rushed over to my side. I was shaking with the cold but I still smiled at him. Maybe he doesn?t hate me after all?

?Anna? Anna, my love what were you thinking? Running out in the middle of the night? Why did you leave me? he questioned.

I faintly smiled up at him, ?Y-you called?. Me your l-love?

He had confusion filling his eyes, ?Of course I did. I love you Anna.?

He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around me hoping that it would help to warm me up a bit. He picked me up and held me close to his chest, ?Why in the world would you think otherwise?

I might as well tell him the truth, ?B-beca-because? I?m-m the r-reason? D-derek is-s d-dead? another tear fell from my face.

?Oh Anna? Kaden trailed off. He pulled my face against his chest and then I could feel him running and with 10 minutes he stopped and he was placing me on my bed under my comforter, ?You are not the reason? Don?t ever think that.?

I weakly pulled the blanket up closer to my chin and Kaden helped me, ?Well? Your f-father, when he he was talking? he sounded-ed l-ike he was mad at me-e? like i-it was m-my fault?

Kaden?s eyes widened and he glared out the window. After a short moment he turned to me with a light smile, ?He was just sad that he lost one of his sons? He doesn?t like to show his sadness so he shows his anger instead? Don?t worry Anna, we all know that it?s not your fault.?

I nodded shakily. Kaden looked at me unmoving then said with a small smile, ?I should probably get you out of your wet clothes, I don?t want you to get sick on me.?

I nodded and slowly pushed the blankets off my body. Kaden helped me sit up and sit with my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, ?Are you ok with me undressing you?

If I had had any warmth in my body I probably would have blushed, so I just nodded.

Kaden took off his shirt that he wrapped around me and my thin raincoat, which didn?t really help me at all. Then he tentatively reached for the bottom of my tank top and started to pull up.

?Can you lift your arms for me? he asked. I nodded once and did so. I started to feel like he was my parent undressing me for bed. He lifted the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

He looked deeply into my eyes and pushed me back gently onto my back as he slowly pulled off my shorts and dropped them by my wet shirt. He leaned down and kissed my cold blue lips gently, I reached up to his face and stroked his cheek softly.

This seemed to get him more excited and he placed his body against mine and my skin reacted to his. It heated up slightly but since his skin is cold I felt a huge shiver run all down my body and I gasped.

Pulling away quickly, Kaden looked down to see what was wrong and then he remembered, ?Oh right! Sorry love..?

?I th-think a w-warm shower-r would h-help? I trailed off.

Kaden nodded, ?Alright, good idea.?

He stepped back and allowed me to stand up. I did but my head became dizzy and my legs were to weak to hold me up on their own so I in turn fell back on the bed. Kaden was there within a second to help me.

?You are sure you are going to be able to stand in there by yourself? He sounded very worried for me, so I nodded, ?Yea I think so, and can you just help me over to the bathroom?

Kaden nodded unwillingly but did help me there. He sat me down on the toilet and started up the shower I reached in but the water seemed to sting, as if it was little hot needles being dropped on me. I withdrew my hand quickly. Kaden turned the water down and helped me in keeping my undergarments on. When he et go of me I slipped and almost fell. I held onto the wall for support.

I looked over at Kaden to see him only in his boxers, my eyes opened wide, ?What are you doing?

He stepped in with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, ?I?m helping you, since you can?t stand by yourself yet silly,? and he kissed the tip of my nose.

I put my arms around him as well and we both stood there for a while slowly raising the heat after I was able to endure it.

We had been standing here for a very long time and my hands were starting to look like prunes, I cleared my throat, ?I think I want to get out now. I feel a lot better,? I said without stuttering.

Kaden smiled slightly and nodded. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me when we got out. He rubbed my arms lovingly and kissed my cheek, ?I?ll get you something warm to wear to bed.?

I nodded and when he left with a towel for himself, I took off my underwear and bra and waited for him to return. He got me thick flannel p.j. Pants and a big warm t-shirt? and of course, another a pair of clean, dry underwear. I got dressed and I walked out.

I saw Kaden with pants on, standing by the window looking out at the stars, with the moonlight shining on him. He looked even more gorgeous than usual. He looked at me and smiled. Just as I blinked he was standing in front of me. He picked me up bridle style and carried me over to my bed. He placed me under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

?Thank you Kaden? For everything? I said in a whisper.

?You?re more than welcome? He replied.

I smiled and reached up to behind his neck, I gave a light pull and he smirked. Lowering his lips to mine, they connected and gave my body a rush. He continued to kiss me softly for a minute then he pulled away and gave me a small peck on my forehead.

?You should probably get some sleep,? he stood up and started to make his way to the door. I sat up alarmed.

?Don?t leave! I begged.

He was by the door when I called him. He turned to face me, smirked and put out the lights. In a second I felt him on the bed beside me, on top of the covers to keep me warm.

I felt his cool breath on my neck which made me shiver and he whispered, ?I would never leave you? I fell asleep in his arms with a smile on my face.*Kaden?s P.O.V.*

I couldn?t sleep at all that night. I just lay there beside Anna, embracing her petite, delicate form. I looked at the clock beside me to see that it was 3 in the morning. I?m so glad to have her back, I would have died if Nathan had killed her, or worse, changed her into a vampire.

Not that I don?t want her to become a vampire? I will have to turn her eventually. But I didn?t want Nathan to be the one to do it. He would have hurt her. Thinking of that made my arms instinctively wrap tighter around her.

Anna started to move in my arms. I looked down at her face to see her eyes slowly opening. She rubbed them and looked up at me. She looked like a child made of porcelain.

?Hey,? she whispered quietly.

?Hey..? I replied with a smile.

She smiled in return and rested her head on my shoulder and her face was by my neck. The thought made me smile more, ?Can you not sleep? I felt her warm breath against my bare skin.

I sighed, ?Not really.

She placed her hand on my collarbone and started to trace random shapes up my neck and down my chest, ?Why not?...?

I paused for a moment and ran my fingers through her long soft hair, ?I?ve just been thinking.?

?About what?

?Stuff.?

?What kind of stuff? she continued to ask in her whispered tone.

I laughed lightly and I felt her smile against my shoulder, ?You?re just full of questions tonight aren?t you?

She leaned up on top of my chest and looked down at me, ?Yes I am. So I suggest that you just keep answering them,? she kissed the tip of my nose.

I growled playfully and flipped her over and under me. I heard her squeal in delight, ?I?ve been thinking about you.?

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me in question, ?Really? she asked teasingly.

?Really, really,? I lowered my head to her clavicle which I knew was her pleasure spot and I slowly moved up her neck. I noticed that her breathing heaved and her skin felt a lot warmer than usual.

I lift my head and looked at her face concerned, ?What?s wrong?

She was clearly confused, ?What? Nothing... are you ok?

I placed my hand on her neck, ?But? Your body was heating up and it?s never done that before!

She blushed and looked away from my face. Now I was really confused, I mean, it has been a long time since I last had these kinds of emotions. Over time I guess I have just forgotten about some of them.

?Don?t worry, I?m fine. It?s a normal thing to happen? she seemed to be very embarrassed.

I thought for a moment, ?. I?m sorry.?

Her head snapped around to face me again, ?Why?

?Cause I made you hot?

This made her burst out laughing. She covered her mouth but continued to giggle furiously, now what did I do?

?Oh, I?m sorry. It?s just what you said. Here, let me try to explain in a way that will help you understand? When someone really enjoys the pleasure someone else is giving him or her, his or her body tends to heat up because it wants more?. This usually happens when they have sexual moments?.? the blush spread across her whole face now.

And now I understood. A smirk slowly spread its way across my mouth, ?So me getting close in an? ?Intimate way? like so? I pressed my body closer to hers and lowered my lips to the corner of her mouth and I whispered, ?Is a good thing?

I got the desired effect, her body heated up slightly with the contact of mine. She didn?t reply right away but instead she stiffly nodded her head. Anna let her fingers travel up my bare arms to my shoulders and then up my neck leaving them lost in my hair. She lifted herself up and very lightly kissed my lips.

As she was lowering again her lips started to part from mine so I went down with her. Our kiss started slow and passionate but all reason was gone now. I kissed her roughly and let my hand lightly run down the side of her curves. She giggled a bit at my enthusiasm and as I listened to her heat beat quicken, my urge raced on getting faster, faster?

My hands lightly started to travel down the buttons on her shirt. I knew that I should be stopping myself, but I can?t because I don?t want to. She didn?t seem to be stopping me so I continued, even though my mind knew that I shouldn?t my body had other plans.

I started to undo the top buttons on Anna?s shirt and if anything she got more enthusiastic about this. She flipped my over and continued to kiss me while she straddled my waist. I placed my hands on her hips and continued to kiss her fiercely.

I felt Anna grab my hands and slowly guild them up underneath her top. Finally my mind became in control of my body again. I needed to stop this before it ended with me killing her. I broke the kiss and flipped us over. I hung my head low and pinned her hands above her head.

Anna looked very startled at my reaction but I knew that I had to stop. She was searching my eyes trying to understand.

?I?m sorry? I don?t think we should go any farther right now? I don?t want to hurt you.? I admitted.

?You won?t hurt me? I know you won?t?I reached up to my face but I pulled away.

?See! You don?t know! I don?t even know! I might snap any second and kill you! I could see her started to fear me, starting to cower within her self.

I sighed and rolled off of her waist. I sat with my back to her so I was facing the windows. I felt the bed shift and then it was still again.

I felt something in my pocket digging into my leg. I swiftly reached in and held it in my palm, without Anna even seeing that I moved. I looked at the small blue velvet box sitting in my hand and my muscles ceased.

Inside of this little harmless box was the ring that my father gave to my mother as an engagement ring? Mother wanted me to give it to Anna. I glanced back at her to see that she was sitting up and she had done up the buttons on her shirt.

I got up and sighed, then walked over to the middle of the room facing Anna. She was looking at me, watching my every move. Slowly I knelt onto one knee. Anna seemed to be curious now and she crawled to the edge of the bed closest to me.

I held the box in my hand and spoke, ?I know that this is already going to happen but I don?t care, I want to do this the right way? I also know that this is probably not the most romantic place to do it, but I don?t care. On top of that, I know that the mood is totally wrong for this now, but I don?t care. I don?t care because I want to do this now, to make it special for us?

Anna's face was slowly starting to brighten as she figured out what I was talking about so I continued, "As well I want to say that I am sorry for getting angry with you just now.. but it will never happen ever again, I promise."

Anna stepped of the edge of the bed and stood a few feet in front of me. I lifted the box in front of me, ?So please answer me in a way that will make the both of us happy? I opened the little box and I heard Anna gasp out loud, "Anna, love of my life? Will you marry me?"

As the words sunk in a huge smile made its way across her face and she raced towards me, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug and she kissed me on the mouth.

I smiled and took this response as a yes, but I still want to hear her say it?

I pulled away and looked at her. She looked back at me then said, "Of course I will marry you? I love you, with all my heart."

I smiled, completely filled with joy and I kissed her again. In between kissed I whispered, ?I? Love you? Too?

Anna pulled away excitedly and I stood up bringing her with me. She held her left hand out for me, so I took out the ring and smoothly slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

I watched as she stared at it in total awe, and I couldn't help but think that I was doing the absolute right thing. I love this girl and there is nothing that anyone can do about it.

*Anna?s P.O.V.*

The second the words left his gorgeous lips I didn't know what to do with myself. This was by far the best thing to ever happen to me ever! I ran over to him and hugged him; it was the first thing that came to mind. Then of course I kissed him.

My heart was beating in my chest and when I told him yes, I knew that I was making the right decision; I have never felt so sure about anything before in my life. And when he told me that he loved me too, my life was complete. I knew that he did, but it still feels nice to hear it out loud.

We both stood up and he put the ring on my finger and al I could do was stare. It was beautiful, I don't think I have worn something this nice before and now that it's on my finger I don't think that I ever want to take it off.

I ran to the bed and jumped under the covers and patted the empty spot next to me, "You comin, hubby?" I said teasingly.

He smiled and before I could blink he was beside me with his mouth on mine kissing me. When he did finally pull away we got comfortable and laid down and fell asleep.

Now I know people say all good things come to an end, and I guess in some cases they do, but I hope that doesn't happen with us. I never want this happiness to end. Not in a million years not ever! Kaden is the love of my life, even though we were both forced into this it turned out good. Even though we hated each other when we first met, now we can't get enough of each other. I know for a fact that this is going to be the start of something great.


End file.
